Amongst Other Things
by Pyro-Link
Summary: Kirby finds out just how hard running a boarding house is in his pursuit of earning money to go to Culinary School. But when he's bombarded by old friends, thieves, bounty hunters, and enemies alike, things can easily go awry...AU Present Day Human!
1. And So It Begins!

**Hello, hello! And thank you for stopping by! **

**I suppose I should start off by introducing myself! I'm Pyro-Link and this will be my third story on the site. I'm a huge fan of the Kirby series and thus I love to write stories about it. **

**This story is in fact an AU (Alternate Universe) in which all the familiar characters, from all the games to the show even are thrown into one huge melting pot set in the present day. It's mainly humor, but like the original games, it can have a pretty dark underbelly at times - I really wanted to capture that particular aspect of the original series.**

**I've had a great time writing this, and I hope you all enjoy and get a chuckle or two!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Kirby series, it's character, and what not. I do however own this story and my adaption of the Kirby world!**

**IT'S STORY TIME~!**

* * *

Amongst Other Things... - 1 - And So It Begins!

His pencil creaked uneasily.

Moving it slowly across the piece of paper that was caked in dark eraser smudges and riddled with tears, he attempted to execute a few steady strokes. Careful, careful…just one line at a time; just one line at a…his shoulders fell. Shoot.

Cringing, he squeezed his eyes shut for a moment before he cracked one eye open to witness his newest mistake. He let out a sigh, grabbed his eraser, and furiously scrubbed at the stray mark - unfortunately, it only resulted in yet another tear to the paper and he idly noted the paper's growing likeness to Swiss cheese. He wiped his damp forehead and gripped the pencil tightly with a renewed sense of determination. He would finish this!

His pencil suddenly emanated a few _snap, crackle, _and _pops _that were certainly not part of a well-balanced breakfast and were instead from the tight grip he secured on the poor pencil. He glared at it.

He _really _did not need this now. Not now, of all times in his life, not _now_ did he need his stupid pencil to go and break and…

There was suddenly a grunt of annoyance behind him.

The youth poked his head over his shoulder, causing his pink hair to bounce slightly.

His form was small, with somewhat short arms and legs to accompany a proud height of five foot three; however, the curves of his face told him to be nearly twenty age-wise. Bright pink bangs flew messily across his forehead as some appeared to have a gravity system of their own in the way a few strands boldly stuck almost straight up. He wore a loose, faded red shirt and equally baggy jeans.

He looked at his friend with a pair of light blue eyes as his feet rotated the swivel chair he sat in in an anxious, back and forth manner. Next to his head, he twiddled his pencil restlessly. "Yeah, Meta Knight?"

On a very plush bed across from the youth sat a very disgruntled man; he had no qualms about voicing this either. "You're filling out a _resume, _Kirby," he stated, "not writing a speech for the President. It can't be this hard."

The older man, namely Meta Knight, wore dark clothing, donning a black band tee shirt beneath a plain, unbuttoned blue shirt. He wore dark jeans over his legs that hugged down to his ankles. His hair was dark, and black-blue strands jetted out in layers over his forward and around his face; the one exception was in the back, where the hair had been pulled into a short ponytail. The man's most prominent and distinguishable feature, however, was by far his silver mask that covered most of his face - save for his piercing pale eyes that were seen through a v-shaped cut.

"And yet it is!" Kirby insisted, twiddling the pencil faster and accidentally hitting himself int he head; Meta Knight rolled his eyes as Kirby rubbed the area gently. "It's not like I have a whole lot to put on it," he soon added.

"Did you put down Nightmare's Dealership? You worked there for a couple years," Meta Knight suggested.

Kirby slumped in his chair, hugging it around the back and resting his chin on the top. "Like I said, I've got pretty much _nothing_," he repeated. "Being a coffee boy at a car dealership is nothing on a resume…and working at a place called _Nightmare's_ Dealership as a coffee boy is even worse." He frowned before he rambled, more to himself, "You'd think he'd have the common sense to use a different name…I mean, _Nightmare_? Really?"

Meta Knight ignored Kirby's piffling and stood up. The youth's brows rose immediately as his eyes carefully followed the Knight. "What's up?" he asked slowly.

The Knight began crossing the small room over to Kirby. "I'm just going to look over what you have so far."

Kirby bit his pencil between his teeth as he took a sudden interest in his Metroid poster on the wall to his right. "I don't think that's a good idea," he managed out .

Meta Knight stopped, falling back heavily on his right foot. "And why is that?"

Kirby lowered his face**, **hiding it behind his chair and leaving only his wandering eyes that tried in vain to avoid the Knight's gaze visible. "It's not done yet."

Meta Knight rolled his eyes once more. "I know that. That's why I'm looking to see what you have _so far_." Before Kirby even had a chance to turn in his swivel chair, the Knight was at his desk and swiping the youth's resume off it. He looked over it carefully. His forehead slowly creased as his eyes went further down…

It was during this time that Kirby made the very wise decision to use his swivel chair and its maneuvering capabilities to find somewhere safe. Using a single polka-dotted sock, he scooted the chair what he deemed a safe distance away from the Knight in the direction of the door. It would only be a matter of time until…

"Kirby?"

Just a few feet more feet… "Mm?" he replied distractedly. "AH!" Kirby jumped a good foot when Meta Knight suddenly appeared in front of him, halted his mode of escape with a swift foot, and shoved the youth's resume in his face. Kirby gave the Knight a questioning look as he gingerly pushed it away from his face.

"Why exactly are there watermelons drawn all over your resume?"

Kirby gave a weak smile. "Inspiration?"

Meta Knight stared at him with a rather discomforting glare that requested for Kirby to shut his mouth before he swiftly ripped the youth's work of art in half - Kirby gasped in horror - crumpled it up, and tossed it in a convenient trash bin behind him.

Kirby stared down sadly at it for a moment. He looked up. "Was that really necessary?"

Meta Knight ran a hand through his hair tiredly, ignoring the youth.

This wasn't working. He was trying - honestly trying - to help Kirby get a job. He got him a few interviews…Kirby was late for two of them and simply missed the last one. He gave him a recommendation at his own job with Mayor Dedede…Kirby managed to send the Mayor into a furious rage in a mere _two minutes._

Today, he had handed him a resume that couldn't have been easier if he had _color-coded _it. And what did Kirby do?

Draw _watermelons_, of course.

"Kirby, do you even _want _a job? Or do you want to go broke?" he finally asked, exasperated. Kirby shifted his eyes away from his friend's own guiltily. "Because I've helped as much as I could. At this point, _y__ou're_ the one that's going to have to do something if you want to get anywhere."

Kirby let out a heavy sigh and slumped over the swivel chair. "I know, I know…you've been doing a lot to help - nearly all of the work, actually, and I'm really thankful for that - but…" He slunk even further down, muffling any further words in the fabric of the chair.

Meta Knight hastily brought him back up with a yank of his shirt.

"…don't know what to do now," Kirby finished audibly.

The Knight crossed his arms and gave a glance to the trash bin beside him. "Filling out the resume would have been good for starters," he pointed out, "but you've already messed that up." Kirby groaned and banged his head against his chair in frustration. He muttered an unintelligible syllable or two.

Meta Knight gave a wide roll of his eyes and an irritated sigh before he pulled the youth up once more. "I didn't quite catch that," he remarked edgily.

"I said _fine,_" Kirby enunciated in irritation. "I'll fill out the stupid resume."

Meta Knight nodded approvingly and quickly procured an extra copy of the resume ("You mean you were expecting this?!"). Kirby gave it a crude look but grabbed it anyway. Scooting over to his desk he set to work once more.

He grabbed his pencil and rolled his wrist a few times similar to a runner stretching his legs for a marathon until he deemed himself ready and set the graphite to the paper.

Outside, a pair of robins were having a very pleasant day. The skies were blue, the clouds fluffy, the sun warm but the breeze refreshing - all of those lovely clichés jam-packed into one lovely Summer day. They sat pleasantly on the branch, exchanging pleasant chitter-chatter with one another and having an overall pleasant time until…

"THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!"

The two robins froze and stared with a look of horror at the nearby window before quickly flying away.

Meta Knight lowered his hands from his ringing ears and mentally decided that Kirby was to pay for his hearing aid and any further expenses should he go deaf. "No, it's not," he snapped while Kirby wrung the air above him in frustration. "At least finish the first question before you complain again."

Kirby slammed his pencil down and turned around. "For your information I did. _That one _was easy," he said snootily. Meta Knight glared at him.

"I hope so - it's your name."

Resisting the urge to counter the Knight's remark, Kirby, in a stunning show of maturity and steely determination, set out on the grueling task of conquering the rest of the questions. Meta Knight sighed and sat back down on Kirby's comfy bed to rest his eyes for a moment as he listened to the furious scratching of the youth's pencil.

After a minute or two, Kirby pounded his fists against his desk in a sudden revelation. Meta Knight started.

"Ah ha!" he shouted happily.

Meta Knight slipped a finger through the v-shaped cut in his mask to rub at his eye wearily. "What? Did you finish?"

Clearly, whatever epiphany Kirby had happened upon was truly brilliant as he whirled to face the Knight nearly bursting with excitement. "Nope!"

It also had apparently nothing to do with his resume…

Meta Knight let his head hit the wall behind him with a painful sounding _klonk_. He did, however, give an exasperated gesture to Kirby for him to continue.

Kirby appeared unfazed by the Knight's frustration. "Well, you see I was thinking - "

"Perish the thought," the Knight commented dryly.

Kirby ignored this interjection, " - and I suddenly realized: why should I work for someone else when I can work for myself?"

Meta Knight lifted his now-aching skull from the wall to stare at Kirby.

He was about to remark that hell had a better chance of hosting the Winter Olympics than Kirby 'working for himself' when he looked at how excited the youth was and he couldn't help but withdraw the comment. With a hint of undeniable curiosity he instead asked, "And what would you be doing exactly?"

Kirby grinned widely. "Well, you know how the mansion I inherited from my parents is really really big, right?"

"Yeah?" Meta Knight rubbed his temples in an effort to shoo off his incoming headache.

Kirby continued on, "And most of the rooms are empty, right?"

"I guess so…Kirby, where are you going with this?"

"And there's a bunch of space, ri - "

"The _point_ Kirby; get to it."

Kirby pouted somewhat, having not been allowed to complete his amazing build up. "Alright, alright…so what if I rented out the rooms for pay?" Kirby proposed with a confident air about him.

Meta Knight, admittedly taken aback that Kirby's idea was genuinely intelligent, paused and blinked for a moment or two in surprise. As this receded, his eyes narrowed once more and he joked, "What? To unsuspecting strangers that could be criminals, pyromaniacs, psychos - or all of the above?"

Kirby's perky smile fell a fraction. He considered this. "Poyo, when you put it _that _way…" Meta Knight gave a small laugh and Kirby looked at him.

Meta Knight waved a hand dismissively before he spoke to Kirby more kindly than he had all day. "I'm kidding - I severely doubt that'll happen," he said, blissfully unaware of the fact that he would be completely contradicted in a couple chapters. "It _is_ a good idea - surprisingly. In fact, it could actually _work_." Kirby pumped a fist victoriously with his friend now on board.

The resume sat lonely and untouched on the desk as the two proceeded to talk about the specifications for the idea, covering any supplies they would need, the advertising, and - most importantly - the profit. Meta Knight had swiftly assumed the position of partner to Kirby, thus making off with half of any money they earned. Kirby wasn't so sure.

"Are you kidding me? You _have _a job, Meta Knight," Kirby reminded him. "What do you need more money for?"

Meta Knight scoffed, a scowl on his lips. "Despite contrary opinion, being a bodyguard for the mayor doesn't pay much," he explained. "'_Generous_' isn't exactly the word I think of when I think of Mayor Dedede."

Despite this admittedly good reasoning, Kirby held up an adamant pout. If Meta Knight would be earning half of the profit - assuming that they even _earned _any profit in the first place - then his dream of going to Culinary School would take _ages _to achieve. It could take years before he would be able to pay even half the tuition…

Eventually, though, he relinquished and the Knight was promoted to partner. Kirby wasn't particularly enthused, however.

Meta Knight rose a hand to his defense. "Hey, you're not the only one with bills to pay," he attempted.

In the youth's mind, he fiddled around with the prospect of his idea. His smile began to grow on his lips as he voiced his excitement to the Knight, "I can't believe I never thought of this before," he commented happily. "This is going to be great! We'll get to meet new people, fix up my parents' old house, and - if that's not enough - I'll practically get paid for just _living_ here!" He gave a victorious laugh.

Meta Knight nodded. "True…but there's a lot more than just '_living_' here that'll make us money, Kirby," he warned. "There's still a lot to do before we can even begin interviewing tenants."

Kirby waved a hand dismissively. "Aw, how hard could it be?"

Meta Knight remained silent for a moment, contemplating a few things. He shrugged. "I suppose we'll find out soon enough."

* * *

**So, what'd you guys think? Good? Bad? Somewhere in between? Hope you guys like my take on the Kirby universe!  
**

**See you all later!**


	2. Hell in Happy Bee Market

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Kirby series OR its characters. I do, however, own Phil, Happy Bee Market, and Popo. XD**

**Ready? START!**

* * *

Amongst Other Things... - 2 - Hell in Happy Bee Market

"I don't like it."

"You don't like anything."

"Not true, there are plenty of things that I...like."

"Oh? _Really._ Name one, Meta Knight."

Meta Knight scoffed. This was going _nowhere._ Did the boy have some sort of wish to constantly annoy him? Kirby turned to him, tapping his foot, arms crossed, "Well?"

"Well," he began in mock ponder, a hand placed on his chin. "People being quiet and not getting on their supposed 'friends' nerves is good for starters." Kirby in response let his hands fly up in innocence.

"Well, geeze, I was _just_ asking for your opinion," he complained.

"Which I gave," the Knight countered. Kirby began to pull on his long bangs that hung from either side of his face. He let out something that sounded half like a cry of frustration, and half like the pain that he ironically inflicted himself. Meta Knight raised a brow.

Watching his friend proceed to pace around the main foyer of the mansion in an extremely odd manner that looked strangely like a cartoon character, with long taken out steps, he could swear that Kirby's reaction related to something else. Strangely enough, his temperamental boss, Mayor Dedede came to mind.

As the boy paced, he continued to complain, now more desperate, "What am I going to do? What if no one comes? What are we going to do about - "

Meta Knight interjected, "It'll be fine. You'll see," Kirby stopped, turning his head around to face his friend not unlike a creaky door; slowly and choppily.

"Right, it'll be just _fine_," he said, turning fully now and looking above the main entrance. "Just fine...until they see _that_," he whined, pointing above the main entrance. Meta Knight waved a hand dismissively.

"A minor complication. No one looks up there anyways," he told him as he began to walk into the kitchen. "Now, let's see what we need to get for the guests food-wise."

Following the Knight, Kirby took one last glance, grimacing.

"Yeah, but I'll notice it..." Kirby pouted. "Actually, didn't you say that it would be fine once I tried to fix it?"

A heavy sigh was heard, "Yes, but normally you would fix such a thing with – _good Lord Kirby_! What do you even _do_ in here?"

"Eat. Cook occasionally."

"A dead animal could be more neat..." Meta Knight remarked, looking around the messy kitchen. Actually, the word 'messy' should have been shot and replaced with a much more colorful. The opposite of heaven does nicely.

Eying first the sink, he was shocked to find it was filled with purple kool-aid – he hoped – and had a mess of dishes thrown in. The strange thing was, they all looked _clean_, nearly spotless except for the purple hue. They must have been there for weeks.

The once beautiful wooden cabinets that he could have sworn had been polished to a royal shine were now mere ghosts of their former glory, faded with dapples of old food, as if the most intense food fight had taken place.

The floor didn't help much either, as Meta Knight noted, disturbed; albeit, as he lifted a shoe to find...something. He couldn't tell what it was. Taking a nearby spatula, he scraped it off.

"Aren't chefs supposed to be, I don't know," he started. "Clean?" Kirby shrugged, walking casually into the kitchen in pursuit of the fridge.

"Yes, well," he said, opening the freezer door. The Knight cringed, hearing more than a few things go _squish_ beneath Kirby's feet on his small journey to the corner of the kitchen. He decided to remain there. "A lot of this stuff is from my failed creations. Just never got around to cleaning any up."

"'Never got around...?'" he raised a brow. Taking a deep breath, Meta Knight finally made the perilous journey, muting the noises his steps made as they hit the floor as he stomped around the kitchen in search of something.

He seemed to be on a mission.

Finally finding what looked to be a clean dish towel, he went over to the sink, soaking it with hot water as well as – a godsend – soap. He hastily shoved it into Kirby's hands when he got over to the fridge, where Kirby was still surveying the contents. Looking at it a moment, he thanked the Knight, using it to wipe his face off. In response, the blue haired youth face palmed. Ignoring this, Kirby began to name off some of the things they were missing.

"Well, we're out of watermelon, milk; need more - "

"Clean."

"...what?"

"Clean. It's not that hard to understand."

Kirby rubbed the back of his head, eying the dish towel cautiously as it dawned on him what the Knight was implying. Suddenly grabbing out a pad of sticky notes and a pen ("And where did you get those?"), he wrote furiously before displaying it for the Knight.

"You know, I would love to clean this kitchen, but I have some errands to go run," Kirby said hastily, patting Meta Knight on the shoulders before making his way out the door. "Hope it's not that big of a job. But, you're...Meta Knight, the Great! You can - "

"On the contrary." Grabbing Kirby by his shoulder, Meta Knight hastily pulled him back into the kitchen. He soon then took the assumed grocery list. "I think this will be a good lesson for you..." He shot him a deadly glare. "Now get cleaning!"

Holding the dish towel, Kirby winced as he heard the door slam shut. Sighing, he looked around him.

"Poyo..."

* * *

**So, whadja guys think on my take of the Kirby world? Like it? Hate it? Want to burn it? Hey, please tell me what you guys think. Really, my soul purpose for this fic is to hopefully make you guys laugh; so I can get better at writing comedy, as well as to just have fun. So, just a small comment is all I ask. Who knows? That may lead to faster chapters. **

**Well, now that that little bit is done: hey, if you guys have any suggestions of what YOU would like to see or any characters you would lke to see make their appearance, just tell me. I don't bite. Really. D:**

**Thanks!  
**


	3. The Resident Daroach Impostor

**Hello there all! Here with the third chapter!  
**

**Anywho, I want to give a quick shoutout to Metaknightmare for leaving the first review! Thank you! :D **

**Hope you guys enjoy it! Even if Meta Knight gets even more bad luck...D: (it evens out after the whole 'Hell in Happy Bee Market' arc ends...this someone else has the bad luck. Cookie goes to who can guess who! ;D)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Kirby series. I DO however, own Happy Bee Market, Phil, and Popo (whom you'll meet in chapter 5), as well as the plot.**

* * *

Meta Knight arrived soon at the Super Market, which, much to his dismay, was promptly named 'Happy Bee Market', while a subtitle below it read 'A smile on the way in guarantees a smile on the way out!'.

Entering through the automatic doors, he quickly grabbed a cart...

...or more that he tried to grab a cart. Before he could grasp it, or indeed what was happening, a store employee with a very bright yellow shirt and black pants walked up to him with the very same cart. A wide smile seemed to be glued to her face.

"Here, sir," she said in a sugary sweet voice.

Meta Knight could swear he felt a toothache.

"Here's a cart for you!"

He tentatively grabbed the cart from the employee, "Eh...thank you," he said slowly. "But I could have gotten it myself..." he trailed off. Her smile seemed to twitch.

"Oh, it was no problem, sir!" if possible, her smile grew larger. "Anything to help the customers! After all, our motto is: 'A smile on the way in guarantees a smile on the way out!"

_And more cash in your pockets, no doubt..._Meta Knight thought dryly, pushing the cart now through the second set of doors to get away from the employee. In the distance, he heard an exact encore unfold. _Bless that poor person's soul..._

Getting to the main area of the market, he picked up the list, looking over its contents. He flinched noticeably as he began to get the first item on the list: watermelons.

It was, in fact, the first of _many_ items on said list. More than should be humanly possible to put on a standard sticky note. This was going to take awhile...

Approaching the watermelon stand, he quickly grabbed a well sized one, placed it in the cart, and was soon on his way, earning stares from some of the other shoppers, who seemed to be making a point of buying the best one there was.

Kirby wouldn't care, Meta Knight knew, as long as it was a watermelon.

Finding that the majority of the list unsurprisingly consisted of sweets, Meta Knight began to over to the freezer isle in search of ice cream. Though, of course, it couldn't just be plain ice cream, that's no fun! It had to be some ridiculously long flavor name that the Knight hardly believed even existed.

Sighing, he went down the isle, looking over all the flavors. And, after reading some flavors such as 'Moo Moo Cow Banana', 'Strawberry Verry Berry Blast', and something that looked like a huge jumble of letters that looked like they would have taken forever to decipher; all in the shape of a cow head, somehow it didn't seem all that unlikely.

At least, he _thought _it was a cow head...

_Only an idiot would spend the time to.._.Meta Knight stopped mid-thought, rolling his yellow eyes as he passed someone doing the exact thing, murmuring every so often the jumbled words.

Though, a double-take and one quick glance later, he knew who the 'idiot' was.

"Okay, so I've got 'cheese dumplings doused in sweet and sour sauce are going for nine ninety-nine this Friday at' – wait, no...that's the advertisement. Dang advertisement..." he scoffed, talking to himself, "I tell you , mate, no one even likes them...why do they have to put them _everywhere _you go?!," he looked up a moment in surprise. "Oh, hey mate, haven't seen you in a while."

Meta Knight nodded, "Yes, it has been a while, Daroach, hasn't it," he folded his arms, looking at the youths silver hair, combed rather messily down. "I didn't recognize you without you top hat, did it get stolen aga - "

"NO," Daroach dropped the ice cream, now completely forgetting about it. Meanwhile, many ice cream fans were sobbing in the background at the waste.

"Listen here, mate," he declared, revealing a rather rude hand gesture. It appeared to be a tender subject. "First of all, it wasn't stolen. I..misplaced it. A thief never has something stolen from them, mate," he heaved a breath, ignoring the glaring daggers of parents nearby. Meta Knight rolled his eyes.

"Done?"

There was a beat.

Daroach sighed, "Yeah, mate."

And, just like nothing even occurred, Daroach casually picked up the now melting carton, and continued to attempt to decipher the mysterious letters. Meta Knight looked back at the list, taking another look at the monstrous name, and figured Daroach was more of an expert than him with unusual ice cream flavors.

"Daroach, do you know this flavor?" more than ready to move along, he handed it to Daroach, who was just relinquishing the carton to the freezer, supposedly from a rabid ice cream fan who finally stepped up, guessing from the strange mark on his arm that looked suspiciously like an ice cream cone. He picked up the sheet, finding the unknown flavor. And, expecting...well, more hoping, that the ice cream was anywhere but there, Meta Knight began to walk down the isle. Daroach followed. He suddenly stopped.

"Oh, that flavor, mate?" Meta Knight, guessing that he had managed to decipher it, nodded, stopping as well. "I think that was the one I was just looking at..." he trailed off, noticing the slight bend in the cart handle.

Hastily, Meta Knight stomped over to the fridge door he was at before and opened it, raising a brow as he saw there was only one left. He bent down to pick it up.

_tump_

A hot chocolate bottle promptly bounced off of he mask.

He turned slowly, a noticeable evil aura began to emit around him.

"Who," he said calmly. "Threw that?" he eyed the rabid ice cream fans, who in turn, began to back away. One brave soul soon, though, pushed his way to the front of the line. He had a striking resemblance to Daroach. Except...

"MY HAT!"

Daroach pounded after him, determined to get his soul-mat – er...hat back. Yeah...

The supposed impostor suddenly did a back flip, landing elegantly on the top of one of the freezer rows...

...or, it would have been elegant, had there not been a display of soda on top of said freezers, causing him to drop and fall exactly where he began on his bottom. Daroach was waiting for him.

He quickly brushed himself off and folded his arms, "I don't know what you are talking about, mate," Daroach visibly twitched. He even talked like him. "But, I'll have you know that I've had this hat ever sense I joined my elusive group of thieves. You may have heard of them, they are the Squeak Squad!" he made a very extravagant pose as the rest of the ice cream fans began to clap and cheer. Daroach began to strangle the air ("So your hat _was _stolen...").

He soon regained his composure, though, and grew his traditional cocky smirk, "Alright then, mates. What is their leader's name? Because I really hope it isn't Da - "

"It's Phil."

Daroach did a double take, "W-what?"

"Phil, my name is Phil," the Daroach impostor said simply.

Regaining his composure once more, he rubbed his temples, "Alright...Phil. You're an ice cream fan, aren't you?" Phil now disposed of his cool composure and suddenly seemed like a child in a candy store.

"Yes! One of the best!" he began to hop around. Daroach's grin widened as he leaned over to his ear, putting a hand up.

"Well, I'm not supposed to say this, mate," he told him. "But, they're releasing a new flavor in the isle down," he yelled the last part, smirking as he felt the stares of the fans on him. Meta Knight face palmed. The thief patted Phil on the shoulders, pushing him over to the next isle, "But, you better go now, mate. I mean, who _knows.._You might be the first on to taste it!"

To Meta Knight's surprise, Phil didn't protest at all, and exited the aisle with his loyal followers.

Meta Knight soon raised a brow. His ha – Daroach's hat, was gone. Said thief was soon beside him.

"Heh, now that that's taken care of..." he adjusted the torn scarlet top hat on his silver hair. He turned to the Knight, sensing the stare he was getting, "What?"

Meta Knight dismissed it, "Nothing, nothing..." finally, he bent down to get that blasted ice cream carton...

_tump_

Daroach quickly ran to the recesses of the ice pop isle. Why? Because everyone knows that the icy pop isle is the safest. He began eating a snow cone, watching the battle erupt like a volcano.

Or, more specifically, Meta Knight erupted, unsheathing Galaxia, his prized sword.

Daroach shrugged, hearing the Knight deftly defeat the horde of ice cream fans; he wouldn't kill any of them. Meta Knight had too much honor to kill an unarmed opponent.

Watching the battle with at least some interest, he soon finished the snow cone and tossed it in a conveniently placed trash can. His cell phone rang, emitting a theme that sounded oddly like the 'Legend of Zelda Overworld'.

He flipped it open, wincing as he saw someone get a kick to the face courtesy of Meta Knight's metal shoe, "Yeah?"

"_Daroach! Where are you?!"_

He recognized the voice as Spinni, a member of his band of thieves.

"The...freezer isle, mate. Why?" A groan was heard on the other end.

"_Aren't you forgetting something?"_

Daroach thought a moment. He soon mentally slapped himself, "Oh right! The mission! Sorry 'bout that, mate," he flicked his eyes back to the battle, to find that it was just about over. "You guys can go without me I guess, I'll be there for the finale though, mate," hanging up the phone, he walked up to Meta Knight. And almost went back to safety.

The Knight was standing alone in the ice cream aisle with Galaxia sheathed, making him look like a lone samurai. Walking over, he saw that all the members of the now dubbed cult of ice cream had left.

"Ow!"

He groaned.

Except for one...

Phil sat up, rubbing his stinging hand. He looked at Daroach defiantly, "You lied! I have been updated on all new releases, there was none scheduled for today!" he stood up. Then, realizing that he had nearly lost his persona, he tacked on hastily, " - mate."

Daroach tipped a hat, walking past him. After all, he didn't want to miss the finale he and the Squeaks had so carefully planned, "You just got that, mate?"

Phil snarled, pointing suddenly at Daroach, "That's it! From now on, me and you are rivals!" Daroach rolled his red eyes. Really, this kid was so annoying...

Meta Knight soon walked up to him, the ice cream in hand. Actually, he looked as if he wanted to completely obliterate said carton, dumping it haphazardly in the cart and bowling past Phil and Daroach.

"It was...nice seeing you, Daroach," he turned glanced at Phil. "Daroach, feel free to kill him..." The thief waved a hand.

"Mate, I wouldn't waste another breath on him," he groaned. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some work to do..."

Meta Knight exited the cursed isle, ignoring the shouts of Phil, yelling, "This is not over!...Mate!"

What was this world coming to?

Walking down the next aisle, he looked at the list.

He suddenly felt tempted to bash his head into something hard...very hard; he was only on the third item...

_Apparently hell..._

* * *

**...I'll have to agree with you on that Meta Knight. Unfortunately, it gets worse...D: **

**Daroach is so a closet Zelda fan. I know it. **

**Oh, and to those of you who are currently reading 'Eternal' and ready to 'Gibb Slap' me upside the head for updating this story so frequently: I am currently writing the next chapter and it WILL be done this week. I have not and will not discontinue that story. And, if by some stretch of reality I _don't _get it done and it is not uploaded by Sunday or so, I give all of you permission to Gibb Slap me (if you don't get it, then you obviously don't watch the amazing show, 'NCIS', which I absolutely love 8D).**

**Well, I'll see you guys next time in the fourth chapter! Meanwhile, please stop by for a review. The button's right there waiting for you! :D **


	4. It Came From the Pocky Isle

**Hello, all! After cleaning out the giant mass of cobwebs that was my account, I decided to look at a few things. **

**((To those of you who are reading 'Eternal', fear not as the next chapter may not even be planned out and I'm dealing with Internet issues (I'm on my brother's laptop at the moment...), as well as multiple deadlines on both DeviantART and at school...er...what was I saying? OH YEAH. The chapter IS coming.))**

**This week has just been so immensely busy for me, with the multiple deadlines this week...I'm actually really hoping on entering an OCT on DeviantART, and the deadline is tomorrow...I really hope I can have at least ONE extra day...my character ref is done and my audition is in the quick sketch stage - but it won't take all that long to finish. Heh, wish me luck!  
**

**MAN, I even have a memorization test in band tomorrow...fudge...T.T**

**Well, getting back on track I'm excited to introduce the next part in the 'Hell in Happy Bee Market' arc! Only one part to go before the next arc! Hope you all enjoy and get a chuckle out of it!  
**

**...hee, my fav character makes his first appearance next chapter...**

**DISCLAIMER: Woo, eh...don't own, all that jazz. OwO;  
**

* * *

Meta Knight was irritated.

More than irritated actually, as in the past half hour or so, he had taken up this whole ordeal, been confronted by an employee he could _swear_ was on twenty-four seven coffee, and fought a Daroach impostor, namely Phil, as well as his hordes of ice cream fans.

And, if that wasn't bad enough, he was only on the the _third_ _item. _

He began to go down the list one by one, gathering everything there was to get on the sticky note. Such overload of food eventually caused him to get two carts, as he could be seen now, dragging one, and pushing the other through an aisle. Soon, though, he was on the second to last item. For the first time that day, he sighed with relief.

Heading over to the home and cleaning supplies section of the store, he quickly found a packet of dish towels, as well as a rather large bottle of soap. Finally satisfied, he could actually be described as being 'happy' as he headed out to get the last item on the list: pocky.

Grabbing the list a last time to make sure it was indeed the last thing, he was surprised to find it wet...and cold. As it dawned on him, his eyes widened as he desperately dug through an assortment of food and general things to find the ice cream.

It had melted.

He began to take deep, calming breaths...in...out...in...out...he soon found that it wasn't working.

He promptly took the carton of ice cream and chucked it behind him, ignoring the cry of "Hey!", as well as a couple of very rude hand gestures unseen by the Knight.

Shoving and pulling the carts back to the cursed ice cream isle, he remembered rather late that he had grabbed the last one. What else could go wrong?

"Sir!"

His eye twitched. That, for one.

"Would you like a complementary sample?" it was the same lady as from the front of the store; bright shirt, black pants, and tooth ache inducing voice. "It's a very popular flavor!"

Well, maybe some ice cream might make him feel better...

Without looking over to the lady, he leaned on his palm, elbow set on the cart, "Is it chocolate?" Chocolate had always been his favorite.

"I'm sorry, but it's not," she commented in a very phony apologetic voice. Meta Knight turned, seeing what flavor it actually was.

A beat.

"Miss...can I have the whole thing?"

It was the flavor on the list.

"No, I'm sorry," she stated. "Just samples. But, if you like it that much, there is some a few aisles down!" Meta Knight slammed his fists on the cart.

"How much do you want?"

"I'm sorry sir, but if you like the flavor that much, there is some a few – hey, give that back!"

"Sorry mate, but believe me. The mate's gone to heck and back to get this ice cream," a silver haired youth in a top hat told her. The youth grinned what he hoped was a winning smile, "Besides, it would mean a lot to me."

Meta Knight raised a brow at Daroach. He was one who sometimes couldn't stop cussing, and he most certainly wasn't a flirt. The three suddenly turned, hearing some very colorful words ring through the air. The employee fainted.

Oh, there he was...

The real Daroach leaped into the air, his black wand in hand. Phil looked up, surprised to see him, as he tried to run off. Daroach smiled, waving the wand to cause a plethora of star shaped mirages appear.

Phil, being distracted by the shiny stars, (who wouldn't?), was left wide open as Daroach promptly kicked him upside the head, causing him to drop the ice cream. The thief caught it easily, soon handing it to Meta Knight as he disdainfully grabbed his top hat from Phil, who was knocked out on the ground.

Meta Knight, who was acting surprisingly calm for someone who was just inches from a powerful mid air kick, took the ice cream thankfully. He stopped mid thank you, though, as he realized that the carton was unusually light.

Quickly, almost fearfully, he opened the lid, peering inside along with Daroach, who was currently adjusting his top hat once more. They both deadpanned.

It was empty.

Meta Knight dropped the lid on the ground, soon walking away, "Excuse me, I need to go bash my head into a wall somewhere..."

Daroach rubbed his temples, "I know the feeling, mate. It's kinda just like opening a treasure chest and finding nothing..." Meta Knight froze, turning around.

"I assure you this is much, _much_, worse," he spat venomously.

"Okay, okay, mate. Whatever you say," Daroach replied, now tossing the empty carton over his shoulder. "Just don't go killing any - "

"Ah!"

They now both turned, surprised to hear a familiar feminine voice. Meta Knight lightly smiled, walking up to her. Daroach followed suit, "Sorry 'bout that, mate. Are you hurt?"

The pink haired girl smiled, shaking her head. She wore a red polo shirt and a white flowing peasant skirt, "No, it just surprised me is all. Why do you two have a sample box anyways...?" she trailed off, looking up at the two.

She began to apologize profusely.

Daroach waved a hand, stopping her, "Really, Ribbon, you can be too polite. Meta Knight here has just been looking for that ice cream ever since the one he got melted."

Meta Knight glared daggers, "_After_ fighting for it from crazed ice cream fans as well as a Daroach impostor." Ribbon looked at Daroach questionably.

She looked at the ice cream sample a moment before the theoretical light bulb went on.

"Oh! Are you getting this for Kirby?"

Meta Knight tiredly nodded.

After digging in her shopping cart a moment, she pulled out the very same one, "I was actually thinking of stopping by at Kirby's to give this to him," Meta Knight couldn't believe his ears. "But, seeing as you're already going there, why don't I give it to - "

"I wouldn't, mate," Daroach cut in. "With the luck he's been having here, I wouldn't be surprised if it magically dissa -"

Galaxia was soon at his throat, "Yes, and we don't want to give them any ideas, do we?" The thief gulped as he gingerly pushed the sword away from him. Pulling it back, the Knight turned to the girl, who was surprisingly calm, "Thank you, Ribbon. It is very much appreciated."

She nodded, "No problem. Hey, while we're all here, why don't we all go together? Ever since High School, we haven't hung out that much!"

Both the Knight and thief nodded. It would be nice to be with someone who was actually sane.

_One of the few in this world..._Meta Knight thought pessimistically, ruining what would have been a rather heart-warming moment.

As they began to walk once more, Ribbon spotted the list in Meta Knight's hand, "What else?"

Meta Knight turned to the list, (ignoring Daroach's near constant yells of "Mate! That looks valuable, don't you think? Mate?"). He smiled wryly before turning to Ribbon.

"Last one actually," gazing down to the end of the list, he read off: "Pocky."

Daroach and Ribbon immediately stopped, finding interest now in the lighting...Daroach's eyes were soon though drawn to a wallet left precariously on a shelf as he began to float over to it. Ribbon jabbed an elbow into his side. Meta Knight, though, remained confused.

"What?"

Ribbon shifted her feet uncomfortably, "You might want to skip the Pocky..." she began uncertainly. "For today, at least."

"Yeah mate, if you think that what you've been through is he - " Another jab. "What? It's rated T!"

She shot him a stubborn glare.

"Fine," he relinquished. "Mate, if you think that you've been through a lot of bad stuff today, it won't even _compare_ to what's in that aisle."

Meta Knight, who had finally thought his luck had turned, ignored the warning and began bringing his carts to the Pocky aisle.

"I doubt it is _that_ bad, Daroach," he shot a deadly glare. "It's _Pocky_!" he proceeded to walk down in search of the last item. Daroach and Ribbon exchanged glances before following him.

Minutes later in the now barren aisle, a fishing hook slid down, before getting hold of the leather wallet on the shelf. It slowly edged up and over.

A small child with a lollipop stood, watching the wallet seemingly fly.

A light soon emitted from the other side, illuminating nearly the entire store, along with a call of "DA NA NA NAAAA!"

The child dropped the lollipop.

He ran away, forgetting the lollipop, off to the icy pop aisle. Why? Because everyone knows that the icy pop aisle is safe. As Daroach discovered a few pages ago.

On the other side, the light was abruptly cut off.

"Really Daroach, you've been playing _way _too much Zelda...Put away the flashlight and let's go."

"Heh, wallet."

"Move, we're going."

Daroach and Ribbon turned to Meta Knight, who was suddenly heading to the check out lane rather hastily. Daroach called behind him.

"What? No Pocky?"

There was a screech of cart wheels.

"I've decided Kirby needs to lay off of them..."

As they began to move once more to the check out lanes, Daroach looked back toward the Pocky aisle, smirking.

"Right, mate...right."

Ribbon merely sighed.

Back in the Pocky aisle, a horror was being unleashed. The mothers covered their child's eyes in vain, running from the sight. Fathers bravely went out to fight the evil, determined to protect the elderly, women, and children. It was an epic battle that went down in history...

Actually, it was just a certain jester. A certain jester by the name of Marx, who was ravenously eating every shred of Pocky in sight. Which was a lot, as it was the Pocky aisle.

* * *

**W00T. SO. Like it? Hate it? Once more, please review! I'd love to hear about what you guys think of this story and anything that YOU want to see happen in later chapters! I'm completely welcome to suggestions. Also, if you see any mistakes or anything you're confused about, please let me know as well! :D**

**...I would so do that in a super market...  
**


	5. Irony Doesn't Go Well With Coffee

**W00T. Fourth chapter as well as the last chapter of the Honey Bee Market arc! For future reference, this is probably what the chapters will be like, consisting of small story arcs. There will be some chapters though, that will be stand alone ones or ones that connect to others - even if they're not successive...like when the story actually gets a plot...**

**...psh, like that'll ever happen. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Kirby...wow, these really are kinda annoying to type...**

* * *

Kirby sighed.

It was done, spotless, even Meta Knight would have to look away from the shear _spotlessness _of it.

Whistling a small tune as he exited the kitchen, he promptly flopped himself on one of the large couches. Propping an elbow on one of the cushions, he peacefully drifted off to sleep dreaming of watermelons...glorious watermelons...and candy. Oh! The candy! And...

...doorbells...?

He opened his blue eyes. Right, Meta Knight had gone to the store.

Walking over to the door to unlock it, he rubbed his eyes tiredly, "Hey, Meta Knight, what took you so long?"

He ducked as the Knight swung one of the many grocery bags at his head.

"Hey! Just a question...?" His drifted behind the Knight to Ribbon. "Poyo! Ribbon, you're here!" The two friends hugged, happy to see one another as Meta Knight began to bring the grocery bags into the kitchen. He was amazed.

"Kirby! The kitchen looks..._clean_!" he called back. He raised a brow, however, when he found that the soapy and wet dish towel lay untouched. "Did you even use the towel?"

Kirby ended his embrace with Ribbon, walking into the kitchen to help put away the groceries. Ribbon, upon looking at the clean kitchen, praised Kirby as well.

"Nope!" Kirby replied proudly. Meta Knight nodded slowly, opening the fridge; which had also been cleaned out.

"Okay, so what _did _you use?" For some reason, the Knight was growing weary.

"You should see it! I just found it after you left!" Ribbon joined the Knight, raising now a curious brow.

"Kirby," she started. "You live here; yet, you 'found it'?"

"Yeah! Let me go get it!"

As the youth padded out of the room, Ribbon and Meta Knight exchanged glances.

Kirby returned soon, proudly holding up the secret to his cleaning abilities, "_This_ is what I used!"

Ribbon covered an amused smile with her hand, "For the _whole_ kitchen...?"

"Yup!"

Meta Knight face palmed.

It was a vacuum...

Kirby began to explain: "You see, when you turn it on, it magically makes every thing you point this thing at...disappear!" he called, as if doing a sales pitch for the everyday vacuum. He suddenly then spat, "But you guys can't have it! It's mine and it even has a name!"

On an impulse, Meta Knight opened one of the many cabinets, this one being where Kirby had the sugar. He picked it up.

Apparently the kitchen wasn't the only thing that was cleaned out...

"It...has a name?" Ribbon asked, as if trying to understand a small child.

"Yep," he called, spinning it around in circles like they were young lovers. "Popo!"

Ribbon shuffled over to Meta Knight, now officially worried, "...um?"

"Sugar high," the Knight said simply, watching as Kirby and the vacuum, 'Popo', namely, continued to spin around. Ribbon immediately understood.

"Oh."

Looking around, Ribbon suddenly asked, "So, what's with all of the cleaning? And the food too?" Meta Knight sighed.

"Actually, Kirby is a bit short on money," he told her as he packed away the last bit of food. "So, he has decided to rent out rooms for pay; like a boarding house...sort of."

Ribbon smiled, "It's a good idea," she noted. "Seeing as how much space he has...anyone interested?"

The Knight sighed, "At the moment - not a soul," He frowned. "Of course, we haven't exactly begun advertising or anything."

The girl shot him a bright smile as Kirby fainted on the floor from spinning too much, "I'm sure things will begin to pick up."

Then, going over to Kirby she picked him up off the ground, giving him a piggyback to the kitchen, chuckling at his small murmers of 'watermelon'. What would have been a heart warming scene was soon cut short as she rose a high brow as he began grumbling other words such as 'bet', 'mice', 'Metroid', 'girl scouts', and 'air-guitar'...

Later, they were all on the couch, happily eating watermelon. By now, nearly half of it was gone Finishing a piece, Ribbon smiled almost apologetically, "You know, it's been great seeing you two again." Kirby raised a brow.

"Then, what's with the look, Ribbon?"

She now giggled, "Really," she said, pointing at the spot above the main entrance. "This whole time I've been wondering what _that_ is!"

Looking, Meta Knight sighed, whereas Kirby began eating his watermelon slice with more intent, wishing to forget about that.

Meta Knight answered, "I actually don't know...it is somewhat of a mystery."

Ribbon laughed at this, turning to Kirby and reassured him, "Don't worry Kirby, it adds character, I think. "

Meta Knight gaze softened, seeing the two pink haired youths laugh together.

Above the main entrance, there was a rather out of place wad of duct tape. Not _just _a wad though. The master wad, that surprisingly was as big as a basketball and in the shape of a star.

It didn't seem to be coming down anytime soon...

* * *

"Heh, heh, he - "

"_Shhh! _Be quiet! He'll notice us!"

Spinni rolled his eyes, "Doc, he hasn't noticed since we began this whole thing – which was at least an hour ago!"

Daroach, sitting in between, smirked as he thought about the finale of their plan, "True...Mate, we should have done this _years_ ago!" they all began snickering. It was the brains of the group, Doc, as well as the eldest, who quieted them both down.

"He's coming!"

The Squeaks, from their position in some bushes surrounding Happy Bee Market, all fell silent as they scrunched together for a glance into the office that was visible from a window. It was not just an office, however. It was the store manager's office.

Or, in their eyes: the highlight of their day.

Seconds later, a man who looked much too young to be manager of a store entered the room, wearing a white dress shirt and black pants. Surprisingly, there was no yellow in his outfit, despite the fact it was the store's color essentially. He had spiked white hair that came down in thin bangs over his forehead, almost covering the bandages that had been wrapped around his head, concealing his right eye. He had a very business-like expression on his face.

Which, he completely contradicted when he nearly fell on his long couch, turning on his flat screen. Going to his playlist, he began to search through his recorded items. Scrolling down, such titles such as 'The Grudge' and 'House', while others read 'Ninja Warrior'. One in particular caught the Squeaks attention. It would also soon become the prime subject of nearly every conversation in the future concerning the Happy Bee Market's manager.

On the list, 'America's Next Top Model' could be seen, causing them all to almost break their cover.

Getting to the bottom of the list, the store manager stopped, blinking.

Convinced that he had taped his prized show, he went to the top, scanning every title. Then, back to the bottom. Once again to the top. Where was it?

As calmly as he could, he got up and went to his stack of DVD's, placing a slim finger over all the titles. Finally finding what he was looking for, he opened his DVD of 'Lost'. Opening it, one could swear they heard something snap. His hand shook as he looked into the casing, and saw a sticky note with writing on it.

He frowned as he read it, before picking up the remote once more, lied down on the couch, and appeared to be sulking. One could see the room itself seem to darken from his mood.

Outside, the Squeaks couldn't take it anymore, and were silently laughing their heads out behind the bush.

_snap_

Their laughter suddenly ceased as all eyes turned to Storo, who had accidentally snapped a twig with his fist when pounding it on the grass. There was a beat of silence as they all peered in the window to see if the manager had noticed.

Though, that was impossible; it was a small, minuscule, sound. There was no way that...

"_Duck!_"

A flying object crashed through the window, shattering the glass easily, before bouncing off the ground, falling to pieces itself. Shivering in the bush, the Squeaks looked to see what had been thrown.

It was the remote.

They all shuffled away quietly. Storo ripped the bush out, taking it with them for camouflage. They may have almost been killed, but their mission was still a success; steal from the most dangerous person they knew.

Inside, the white haired youth casually pressed a button on his phone. It beeped once before a voice came over the speaker.

"_Er...hi, mister manager, this is...Al, from mechanics." _

He felt a sudden urge to smash something else, preferably alive this time.

"I'm not 'mister manager'. If you wish to refer to me as anything, refer to me by my name. 'Manager' sounds so lowly. And where is Ms. Drawcia?"

"_Um...I just run mechanics, I don't know...is it anything I can do?"_

He sighed, "Just find someone to fix this window. It's looking rather dull. I need another remote as well."

"_Right on it, Mr. 0²."_

0² hung up, walking out the door swiftly.

Starbucks and a book was in order at the moment.

After 0² left, the yellow sticky note that had been in the 'Lost' DVD case now flitted innocently to the ground. On it, read:

_Mate, are you a fan of irony? -The Squeaks _

* * *

**...I so just went there.**


	6. Bet of the Ages

**Woo, next chapter! This one starts the beginning of a new story arc: Bet of the Ages!**

**Meta Knight: Let me take a gander; I get tortured once more?**

**Me: Actually, no...this time it's - **

**Marx: -clamps hand over my mouth- NO SPOILERS.**

**Daroach: Wt6f, mate. You don't appear for...when does he appear?**

**Me:...soon. Not anytime soon though.**

**Marx: D:**

**DISCLAIMER: (which will count for the whole 'Bet of the Ages' arc) Don't own Kirby, not that you'd get anything out of suing me anyways...Oh, and the name 'Moustafa' belongs to Nintendo, as well as 'Metriod'.** **Any and all other cameos that I may have forgotten belong to their respective owners!**

* * *

Amongst Other Things... - 3 - Bet of the Ages

Jumping on the ground, he glided his hands over the empty air, strumming his fingers over invisible strings. Emphasizing the air-guitar, he banged his head several times to the chorus of the song, taking no risk of missing on of the invisible notes.

Coming to a long note, he waved the nonexistent guitar gently, letting the sound reverberate – then he was off again, rocking over the room. Smiling as the song got to its bridge, he jumped back on the couch again for the last round of the chorus. The iPod buds in his ears flipped easily around, following him.

He would not subject himself to lip-sinking, however. That would be silly.

The chord to his iPod swung about, dancing with him. He flicked his wrist, busting out the chords. He was in his own world at this moment. Nothing could ruin this...

"...uh, Meta Knight...?"

Blinking, he stood frozen for a beat, fingers still at the strings of his invisible guitar.

Moments later, he was back on the ground, face reddened beneath his mask. He abruptly turned the iPod off, nearly yanking the buds out of his ears. That had been his favorite song.

"What?"

Kirby took a breath to say something, as well as his finger. Then he put it down. Once more up. Down again.

"...never mind..."

"Right," the Knight hissed, now in a rather bad mood. "Why did you come down here?"

About to respond with a raised brow as well as, 'Well, it _is_ my house...', he reconsidered it and instead replied, "You said you wanted me to do something at two. So, here I am."

Meta Knight sighed, recalling that he had indeed requested it earlier, "Yes, how do you feel about doing some advertising?"

Kirby raised a brow, "Advertising? For what?"

"Renting out the mansion, of course. You can't expect to get any tenants if they don't even know about this place."

"True," he agreed. "What did you have in mind?"

In response, the Knight pulled out two large cardboard signs from...somewhere. Kirby jumped back slightly in surprise. On them, was written, "Tired of paying too much for rent? Come to the mansion on Checker Knights Street to rent a luxurious room for a low price!"

Kirby's face scrunched up slightly before he began to chuckle nervously, "...'luxurious?' I wouldn't say that they're lux - "

"So what?" Meta Knight waved a hand. "It's just stretching the truth. People do it all the time."

"But, why do I - "

The Knight looked appalled, "Do you really think that I would just let you do this by yourself? That would be cruel..."

Filling in the blanks, Kirby grabbed Meta Knight by the arm, grasping one of the signs as well. The Knight shot him a glare as they made their way to the door, Kirby literally dragging him.

"Of course! Let's go, Meta Knight!" Kirby called. "I already have a plan and - "

Interrupting the youth for a third time, Meta Knight cut in, "No, Kirby. I'm not advertising. There's someone else who would _love_ to go with you, though," he detached his arm from Kirby's hand. "I wouldn't want to deny them this opportunity."

There was a beat.

Thinking, a small loading could be seen in the background, processing Kirby's thoughts while a small Phan Phan danced, juggling some apples. The bar got to ninety-nine percent. However, as any person who has ever been on a computer before would be able to predict, it stopped right there. An error message appeared.

Kirby's look was blank, "I got nothing. Who is it?"

Recovering from horrendous forth-wall breaking, Meta Knight looked at his watch; ten past two.

"Eh, he should be here any moment now..."

At that moment, the front doors were burst open, knocked down and stomped on by...

…Godzilla. Breathing heavily and glaring terrifying daggers at Kirby and Meta Knight, as if he had a death wish against them. Which he did.

"Oh, there you are," Meta Knight said nonchalantly, looking at his watch. "Right on time."

Actually, it was Daroach. The resemblance at the moment was close, however...

"_...you..._:" he breathed venomously. "_You.._are dead!" he ran forward, introducing possibly the first appearance of actual serious action in this story. Don't get used to it.

Pulling his hand back, in would be only moments before his fist would collide with Meta Knight's mask. Which, as one would guess, would probably be pointless against a metal _mask_, until...

...he let out a rather girlish squeak, " - Moustafa!"

Meta Knight grinned sadistically, enjoying this. In his closed hand he held a small silver mouse with beady eyes and a swishing tail. 'Moustafa' blinked at Daroach.

Kirby looked around, feeling suddenly out of place .

"What Daroach?" the Knight asked. "Looking for something?"

"Give her back, mate" Daroach spat. Kirby snorted, holding back laughter that the mouse was indeed a 'she'.

"You, stay out of this, mate!" Kirby shrunk noticeably.

The mouse looked uncomfortable, being a betting chip of sorts.

"Don't worry, Daroach, you'll get _her_ back," Meta Knight replied lazily as he began to pet the mouse on the head slowly with his other hand. The thief in turn began to the strangle the air, of which he had already successfully killed in the last chapter.

"What...do you _want_, mate?"

Meta Knight pulled up a ear bud, turning on the iPod. Background music was in order, "Hm..."

Daroach did a double-take, "My iPod, too? How the he - "

"Kid around," the Knight pointed a finger to Kirby, who had taken to playing on his DS, colored a somewhat blinding pink. As if this was natural, despite the fact Kirby was only two years their junior, Daroach amended his sentence, " - heck did you..."

"I had help," the Knight admitted. "But, that's not the point. I'll give you your...Moustafa...back..." he paused before he spat, "...really Daroach – '_Moustafa'?_

Daroach made a motion with his hands to can it. In a polite way of course...

"Ahem," Meta Knight began again. "I'll give you back your mouse if you do something for me. I'll also promise to not tell anyone about - "

Officially setting the record for the number of times being interrupted in one conversation, Daroach spat, "What about my iPod?"

Meta Knight looked down at it, clipped to one of the belt loops of his pants. It was just starting to feel natural...

"Well..."

The mouse appeared to groan. Did humans always talk for this long?

Freeing at least his front paws from Meta Knight's fist, he pulled out his own DS, inviting Kirby to play Metroid with him, which the youth eagerly accepted.

Finally coming to a decision, Meta Knight pointed his free hand at Daroach as an epic aura filled the room.

"Fine, Daroach," he stated. "I'll make you a bet."

Said thief's ears perked. A bet? The Knight had already lost. Daroach had never lost a bet...

"I'll give you back your mouse _and_ your iPod..."

Daroach smirked, awaiting the challenge.

"...if you get at least five tenants for the mansion."

Time seemed to stop at that moment.

A window suddenly opened, allowing a cold breeze to pass by, even though it was in the middle of the Summer.

In the house next door, a weary gardener was ready to make the last clip in his hedge, which he had shaped as the paramount beast of myth. The final clip would be just one small branch to finish the piece. This would be the most important moment of his otherwise boring life.

Intaking some deep breaths, he flexed his fingers. He had to have perfect focus at this time. He rolled his shoulders around several times before readying himself for the cut...

"_You're crazy, mate!_"

The gardener deadpanned as the branch atop the beast's head fell to the ground, "My unicorn!"

Alas, it would be forever seen as a horse.

Back in the house, Daroach was fuming at the Knight's rather unimportant task he had set out for him in exchange for his mouse, Moustafa, and his iPod, which Meta Knight had grown quite fond of.

"F-fine, mate," he finally affirmed, recomposing himself, "I'll do it...on one condition."

Another ominous beat passed.

"Yes?" Meta Knight asked, already sure he had this in the bag.

"If I end up getting five tenants interested in renting, then you will have to cover 'you-know-who' – for a week!"

The Knight suddenly paled, "Y-you wouldn't do that...that's..."

"Cruel, mate?"

"Who? Voldemort?"

The two turned to Kirby, shooting him frightening glares.

The youth shrugged, "Just aski – _what_? You killed me! How did you..." he screamed, turning back to his DS. The mouse shrugged her small shoulders.

"Squeak, squeak," she said plainly. _In war, you should never get distracted. _

Somehow understanding the mouse, Kirby growled. Daroach and Meta Knight exchanged glances.

"Well, that was...weird."

"Just a little, ma – wait, we're not done, yet!" The thief held out his hand to seal the agreement, "So, do you accept?"

Meta Knight thought a moment, running the agreements through his mind. He faltered, thinking of his side of the bet should he lose. He felt a sudden chill prickle down his spine.

Eventually he held out his hand as well. There was no turning back now...

"Deal."

* * *

**...I hate loading bars...**


	7. The Dark Side Does Have Cookies

**Special thanks to Nutella's Biggest Fan for the awesome review! By their suggestion, I decided to put in more description in this chapter as well as the ones following it. Thanks for the suggestion! :3**

**Part Two of Bet of the Ages; START! **

* * *

"Poyo...I didn't think that a mouse would be that good at Metroid..." Kirby moped as they went down the sidewalk, holding a cardboard sign they were to use to advertise.

Daroach turned somewhat haltingly. He was on a bet. And there was no way he was going to lose because of this boy's distractions. He began to walk backwards, holding the cardboard sign under one arm.

"Moustafa," he began somewhat primly, glaring at him beneath his silken hat as he thought of his soulma – mouse...yeah, mouse. "Is a mouse of many talents."

Kirby was unconvinced that it was just mere talent. He looked at his hands, "But, she doesn't even have opposable thumbs! Does she?"

Daroach rolled his eyes as the youth continued to piffle on about the obscurity of the mouse's talent. He stopped, surveying their territory with a stark eye.

The destination that they quickly agreed on was one of the busiest intersections in town; by the number of cars as well as pedestrians, whom routinely took their strolls down the street. Despite being a bustling street that seemed unlike one in a big city, the residents enjoyed it for the number of shops that were lined up as well as the lush greenery that was on all four of the quadrants, separated only by the roads themselves.

The trees themselves attracted people in the warm weather, inviting them to relax in the safety and coolness that their branches offered – which was a lucky advantage that their corner held. Altogether, it made it a prime spot for vendors and aspiring business owners for making cash.

The thief grinned, pleased with the number of people meandering about. Just by eyeballing it, he could tell that they were going to get loads of advertising in no time at all. And more advertising meant more possible tenants. And at least five tenants would mean that he would win the bet. And winning the bet would mean -

"Daroach? We're here..."

The thief on a mission shot him a look, "Mate, I realize that," he hissed. "Now, let's...start..." As his words trailed off unfinished, his scarlet eyes had perchance fallen upon the opposing corner from them...

There was some eye twitching and soul screaming before Daroach face palmed. "Ah, crap..."

Kirby rose a brow, "Huh? What is it...?" He followed Daroach's look of despair, soon understanding. "...that's not good."

Across the intersection was a Girl Scout stand decorated with cute little flowers, selling a superfluous amount of cookies, being sold by cute little girls in cute little uniforms. Giving out cute little smiles and saying cutely that it was all for a special camping trip they were really hoping to go to.

Daroach began to sulk.

At the moment, a crowd of at least eight people were gathered, literally throwing their money away for the ridiculously good cookies while others kept on coming from down the street.

Kirby himself began to float over, smelling the aroma of the cookies. Daroach irately pulled him back, "No! That's what they want you to do, mate!" he gave a shifty glance to them. "It's all part of their plan..."

"But...but..." Kirby whined, unable to just forget the cookies.

Grabbing the youth so he was facing him a few inches off the ground, he began to shake him back and forth, apparently possessed by some latent trauma. He pointed at them with a shaky finger.

"They're trying to lure you over to their side!" he yelled. "Don't go to the dark side, mate!"

"But – they – have – _cookies_!" Kirby wailed in between shakes.

The thief snarled, shaking him possibly faster, "That...doesn't...matter! I am _not _going to lose this bet because of you!"

This went on for a few seconds before Daroach began feeling the stares of nearby passersby, most of which from last chapter and unconvinced that the top hat wearing youth was indeed sane. He finally released Kirby, letting him drop on the ground...which was where he stuck for a while, his eyes mere swirls.

The thief, however, wasn't interested in wasting a minute of time.

"Alright. Get up, mate! This is the battle plan!" he bent down, whispering quickly in Kirby's ear. Luckily, the youth had just managed to shake the stars from his head to comprehend what he was saying as he nodded quickly. It slowed however as Daroach went on. It finally stopped as his brows began to knit. Daroach finally finished and stood back up, waiting for Kirby to do the same.

Standing up much slower than the thief, Kirby cast a few looks around, "...are you sure Daroach? That seems kinda...I dunno...poyo," he scratched the back of his head, searching for the right word, "...unnecessary?"

Daroach rose a finger, "They're _Girl Scouts_, we have to give it our all from the forefront, mate, or we won't have a chance!"

Kirby was still unconvinced, "...but, I _really _don't want to...it's your idea, why don't you?"

The thief did a double-take. His face seemed to redden in embarrassment, matching his hat, "N-no...I'll just stand here and hold a sign while you..." he made a small hand gesture, implying the rest of their plan.

Kirby was less than enthused before he suddenly got a sly look, "No, you should do it. After all, you look better suited to do it, with the top hat and all. Me, I'm only wearing a plain shirt and jeans. And, as you and Meta Knight say, I'm just a kid, I shouldn't be so exposed like - "

"I'm not dancing, mate!"

"You want to win that bet, don't you?" The youth didn't wait for a response, taking the beat of silence as an answer. "_Then dance!_"

Bending down, Kirby flipped on the switch to the boom box that Daroach had brought. Yes, brought.

Of course, that wasn't according to the group of teenagers who were having a party near Kirby's house...

As the music began pounding through the device, Daroach fidgeted. It was _that _song...the song that no one could hear and do nothing. Ironically, it was the same song that Meta Knight had been air-guitaring to before.

Seeing Daroach as still as a statue, he groaned, "Fine...but, we'll both dance!" Kirby shrugged in response, seeing that the stubborn thief wouldn't take no for an answer. Said thief smirked, "Now let's get started! Those Girl Scouts already have at least twenty costumers over there!"

"You said it _cough_ Sonny! Let's get this party _cough _started!"

They both turned to see an old man dancing very...Daroach covered Kirby's eyes, as well as his own.

At least the old man was being enthusiastic...

Like a godsend, his wife soon walked up, pulling the man away from the two furiously. She hissed at him as they walked away, "_Dear!_ You can't just do that randomly in public! You nearly scared those children half to death!"

The husband looked at her incredulously, "What!? Didn't you see me? I was getting in a _groove_!"

After the two were a good three blocks away, Daroach put down his hands, "Let's...forget that ever happened, eh, mate?"

Kirby quickly nodded his agreement.

Knowing that the two of them could most certainly dance better than the old man, they both began dancing, taking turns as to who held one of the signs up for all to see.

Daroach began dancing first, adding in a light air guitar to the song, as well as some acrobatic moves he improvised in. In moments, he already had a crowd, most of which coming from across the corner, beckoned by the cool shade that blanketed most of their corner. Finally, a girl wearing a long summer dress and light brown hair pulled up into a pony tail walked up to Kirby, winking to Daroach on the way over. He quickly looked away.

Kirby smiled brightly, quickly taking out a clipboard for signatures, phone numbers, and the like for potential tenants to the mansion.

"Can I write my name down? I've been looking for a cheap place to stay for a while!"

Kirby eagerly gave her the clipboard and pencil while Daroach inwardly cheered.

_One down! Only four to go!_

"Miss?"

Only centimeters from the clipboard, the girl suddenly stopped as she turned down to see one of the taller Girl Scouts, wearing a small pullover, that came right above her pleated skirt. The 'tenant' nearly squealed at the cute outfit, tossing the clipboard and pen at the sight.

"Would you like to buy some cookies? We have chocolate and peanut butter and toffee and..."

Daroach's soul could be heard screaming in the background.

"Oh, sure! Aww! You're _so_ cute!"

The Girl Scout's brown eyes suddenly flicked over to Daroach, who was still dancing in hopes of getting another tenant. The corners of her mouth pulled upward into a smirk until she abruptly turned, leading the summer dress clad girl to the opposing corner. However, Daroach managed to get a quick glance of her expression.

'Hook, line, and sinker', the smirk appeared to say. Then, in contrast, the girl donned a bright smile accompanied with a small giggle, "Hee, hee, thank you miss!"

Officially ticked off, Daroach picked up his sign, (and momentarily enjoying the thought of chucking it at the girl), yelled over to Kirby that it was his turn to dance. His cute dancing quickly got the attention of many girls. Daroach soon stuck his fingers in his ears, nearly deafened from the '_squees_'.

Over on the other side, the Girl Scouts corner wasn't nearly as shaded, as it was set in plain sights of the warming sun, but it did have the obvious advantages to make up for it: the cookies and the plethora of cuteness.

They had set up shop only painful feet from the first store that lined the shopping district of the intersection, acting as a road block; much to the irritation and dismay of the owners.

The troop were having an average day. But that wasn't what they wanted. They wanted to have bustling business, lines upon lines of customers! Maybe even sell out!

Sell out!

The phrase was legendary among the troops.

The Girl Scout that had managed to lure the teenage girl away from Daroach and Kirby took her seat behind the booth. The leader of their group, a girl with cropped red hair, accentuating the green in her uniform began to then name off the flavors, the others, (or appeared to be lackeys), displaying them concurrently.

After all the flavors were heard, the teenage girl squealed for the umpteenth time, having a cuteness overdose in only five minutes, "They all sound so good! Can have a box of each?"

A silent snicker was passed among the Girl Scouts.

Well, almost all...

The one that had brought the costumer over in the first place took this chance to slip away, going around the bushes and trees that lay in the grassland part of the corner, off of the sidewalk. She waved casually to a youth sitting in the soft grass. He turned to her.

"Well? How are they doing?"

She scoffed, "Not even one, I made sure of that...Anywho, why am I even doing this? I have to wear this stupid sweater just to make me look younger! Not that I don't already stand out already because of my height..." she complained. After the youth made no indication that he was listening, nor that he cared, she began rubbing her throat, "My throat hurts too...you try making your voice at least an octave higher for that long!"

"I'll pass."

The girl huffed, "I'll reiterate again: why am I even doing this?"

"Because, there is no way I'm losing this bet, Adeleine."

She rolled her brown eyes, "..._men_..."

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing..."

He suddenly pushed her out of the bushes, "Hurry! You're back on!"

She reluctantly returned to the Girl Scout booth to find with a raised brow that they had somehow gotten the same teenage girl to buy at least three boxes of each.

"They're devil children, I swear..." she muttered.

Over on Team Daroach's side, self-proclaimed leader Daroach was venting to Kirby.

"This isn't working, we've only gotten _one_ in the past hour – and she was stolen away by that _demon...just_ before she could sign!" he rubbed his chin. "We need to up the anti..."

Kirby suddenly felt very afraid.

As the theoretical light bulb flashed on, Daroach snapped his fingers, "That's it!"

"W-what...?"

As before, Daroach began to whisper in Kirby's ear. And, as before the quick nods got slower and slower. The expression this time was more horrific, however.

"_What!?_ Daroach! You just don't stea - "

Daroach clapped a hand over his mouth, "_Shh!_ The demons have ears..." he looked across the street. Creepily enough, all the Girl Scouts appeared to be looking in their exact direction while simultaneously selling boxes upon boxes of cookies.

"Poyo...Daroach," he sighed.

"Well, here I go, mate! Wish me luck! Heh, not that _I'll_ need it..." Daroach leaped through the traffic (yes, leaped), surprisingly getting across the large intersection in no time.

Quickly, almost to the point one only saw a red blur, Daroach jumped into the tree behind the Girl Scout's stand. There was a gasp below the tree, as well as a rustle of bushes. Also, if one had been listening for it, a mumble sounding only like, 'Stupid Daroach' could be heard. Daroach, however, was not concerned with this as he peered with hawk like eyes at the cookie booth.

He grinned devilishly.

After watching for only a minute, he already had found a pattern: the leader of the group would describe the different flavors while the rest displayed boxes of the cookies that were empty. When an order was requested, one of the group members would go into the shade near the cooler where the cookies were to be kept lest they melt in the Summer heat. The Girl Scout would carry the required boxes to the others.

This was his chance.

The leader was obviously the only brains of the group, thus being the only one that even had a chance of spotting him when he made his move.

Perched on a branch, it wasn't long before the time had come. He rubbed his hands together.

The heist had come.

* * *

**Happy Halloween everyone! :D**


	8. Cameo Marx, Moustafa, and MGS, Oh My!

**Woo! Already onto the finale of the Bet of the Ages Arc! :D (...man, I haven't even decided on the next arc yet...:x) I really want to thank all of the wonderful people who have been reading this story! You guys all make me want to write more of these oddball antics and plotless chapters~! ;D**

**Oh, and before I forget - again! DX I want to give a huge thanks to Xtweela for all the reviews! I'm so sorry that I didn't say so earlier! Cookies go to you! **

**(just in case!) Metal Gear Solid and Metroid belong to Hideo Kojima and Nintendo respectively! :3**

**Also, do you guys want a poll to vote on which characters should appear next? Just asking. :D**

**...oh yeah, and Marx demanded more screen time before his formal appearance...**

**ENTER CAMEO MARX! **

* * *

Midst the pointlessness and randomness of the plot, Daroach was praising his good luck.

It was a big order of cookies and thus they would have to use their '_cute_' little wheelbarrow, which took much longer. He leaped out of the tree and into the shade next to the cooler, giving quick glances around him should one of them suddenly ambush him. He breathed a sigh of relief – this was going to be easier than he thought. He pulled on the handle.

It wouldn't open.

He eyed the cooler. It looked normal enough...he soon did a double take, eye twitching as he stared at the high tech device attached next to the handle.

'..._a keypad lock!? What kind of...'_

Momentarily pondering where a group of children would get the kind of money to pay for such a thing, he cursed under his breath before taking another look back. The tree covered his appearance...for now. He had around two minutes – at most – until the Girl Scout came. He began flexing his fingers.

_'What could it...?'_

He suddenly heard rustles in the grass...the Girl Scout.

Flicking his eyes around for any clues, his eyes landed on a vest that one of the Girl Scouts had taken off.

It couldn't be.

Pushing the numbers quickly with precision, he typed in the troop number: 666

_'...it makes so much sense now, mates...'_

To his relief, the cooler popped open, "Heh, simple minded..."

Quickly grabbing as many boxes as he could, he escaped just before the troop member returned.

He landed on the tree branch once more, smirking widely.

His giddiness at perfecting the heist, however, caused him to drop one of the boxes. He shrugged it off though; it was just a box.

Vamoosing back through the traffic, he was soon on the other side, where numerous girls were crowded around the pink haired youth, Kirby.

He carefully hid the boxes behind some bushes...

...seconds later they were taken away by Marx.

Daroach of course took no notice of this, already seeing glory at this finger tips. It was easy logic really: no cookies, no customers. No customers, no sales.

He whistled on his way back over, advertising with more energy than before.

Over by the tree behind the Girl Scout cookies booth, a blue haired youth rubbed his head rather irked.

"Stupid Daroach..." he groaned as he got a better look at what the thief had dropped. "Huh? Cookies...?" he lifted up the box, getting a look at the title.

He began eating them slowly, watching as the epic battle continued.

They were chocolate.

Back on the thief's corner, Daroach took a break from dancing to glance over at Kirby, "Have we gotten any yet?"

Kirby beamed, "Yup!"

"How many, mate?"

"One!"

His grin drooped slightly as he sighed; it was a start at least.

"Not some fangirl, I hope mate?" he asked, raising a brow beneath his top hat.

Kirby stopped dancing a moment, "...not exactly...well, poyo...it's a signature at least!"

"True that, mate, true that..."

* * *

"Meta Knight...?"

The spot where Adeleine had met Meta Knight before seemed to have grown darker. The foliage caved in on itself, offering their shade to the blue haired youth with their twisting branches as the sun made feeble attempts to break through. As if it was an evil lair...

"Come."

...which it could very well be.

She raised a small brow at the cookie box he was holding, but saw it wise to say nothing about it.

"So," he began. "How are they doing?"

"Hm...I think two signatures so far..."

"Two!? How could you..."

She waved her hands dismissively, "Hey, cool it. The sun's almost down, they're not going to make it," she commented, watching as Meta Knight munched on another cookie. She placed a hand on her hip, "You really want that iPod and mouse, don't you?"

As if on cue, Moustafa skittered onto the Knight's shoulder, pwning some n00b on the DS's wi-fi. She made a peace sign with her pink paw. Adeleine shifted her gaze.

"I am getting rather fond of her, I'll admit. Now, the iPod..." he started, recalling the glorious time of air-guitar. "I'm keeping it no matter what. I'm sure Daroach can live without it. It's not like they cost ridiculous amounts these days."

She sighed, "There's still one thing that's bothering me, ya' know..."

"Yes?"

"Don't you _want_ to get tenants? You know: more tenants, more money?" the artist posed, using the already over used phrase.

There was a beat.

Meta Knight dropped the cookie box rather awkwardly.

"That's...a good poin – " he coughed abruptly. "I've already...thought of that. This is just payback for last chapter, really."

Adeleine began to walk back to the cookie booth, "_Right_..."

When she got back, the leader confronted her, leading a pompous stride and firmly pouted lip. She was tempted to roll her eyes; the girl was so _cocky. _

_'Isn't on the brighter side of the spectrum, either...' _she thought sardonically.

"You! Where have you been! Haven't you heard? The cookies have gone missing!" the leader exclaimed, gritting her teeth. She suddenly moved the attention to Daroach and Kirby, conveniently ignoring Marx vamoose away with box upon box just a few feet away to his Pocky Mobile. "Those boys over there look awfully happy, don't you think? I bet they took them!"

The remaining Girl Scouts began to cheer, praising their leader. Adeleine only narrowed her eyes slightly, seemingly the only one in the chapter to notice the jester.

_'No shi -' _

Her conscious suddenly appeared...who strangely looked exactly like Ribbon, except she was reasonably smaller and flitted about with a pair of wings in a long red dress with white trim adorned with gold buttons.

_'Adeleine!' _she tutted_. 'Really, you must watch your language! This is rated - "_

_'T,' _Adeleine responded mentally. _'Didn't Daroach cover this _last_ chapter?'_

Her conscious paused for a moment, inducing a bounty of awkward turtles as she began recalling last chapters antics, shuddering; albeit.

Face palming, she drooped slightly, feeling rather awkward. She could have been watching the season finale of Conscious Idol, '_God da - '_

Adeleine rose a mental brow. Her conscious straightened immediately, looking around shiftily to see if anyone but her client was a witness. Her blush was fierce.

_' - rnit. I was going to say darnit...' _she finished rather lamely.

_'Right, right. Sure, sure...'_

_'J-just don't!'_ With that, the small fairy-like conscious poofed away.

"What are you doing?! We are planning our attack strategy!"

Adeleine pulled herself out of her thoughts, looking at the leader. The Girl Scouts behind her clapped as they had done before, praising the leader, "Attack strategy!" they chanted .

"As I said before, I have suspicions that those two men over there are the culprits!" she pointed across the street. Adeleine and the lackys looked across, watching Daroach and Kirby get quite a lot of attention.

_'No_..._really, Sherlock? You must be a genius...' _Adeleine amended her sentence so that it was kid-friendly.

She had to keep her cover, though. So, as not to allude to her real identity, she asked as simple-minded as she could, "What do we plan to do, Leader?"

"I'm getting to that," the girl replied. "Let me think."

Adeleine inwardly groaned.

On Team Daroach, business was indeed well. After many of the customers over at the cookie booth had to be told that they 'ran out', many of them went across the street to watch the two.

Daroach grinned wildly, "Only two more..."

This, sadly, would not last as long he would've hoped. The potential tenants, slowly but surely, began to migrate back over to Troop 666. Daroach finally stopped dancing and went over to the edge of the sidewalk. He shielded his eyes from the sun.

"What are they...?" he soon caught a glimpse. "Ah...brilliant, mate..." he called over to Kirby. The youth was soon beside him.

"What?"

Daroach pointed to the Girl Scouts, "We need to up the anti even more, mate...they have _plushies_..."

Kirby's jaw dropped. There was no way his cute dancing could come even close to competing with _plushies_. They were the epitome of cuteness. Daroach began rubbing his temples, coaxing any and all ideas to come forth.

"Eh..." he thought quickly of any potential counter attack. The light bulb soon went on...and off. On...then off.

"...Daroach...?"

It finally stayed on, "Got it! Mate, keep on dancing..."

Kirby rose a curious brow but said nothing as he went back to dancing, managing to hold a steady crowd. Meanwhile, Daroach took out a black marker, as well as his sign.

Turning it around to the blank side, he began to write quickly in large letters. He held it up for the Girl Scouts to see.

_What? Missing something?_

One of the lackeys caught a glimpse of it and pointed it out to the leader. Upon looking, she pulled out a cardboard sign as well, scribbling on the back with a similar black marker. She held it up.

_Ha! We already know you stole the cookies! I demand you return them!_

It turned out looking rather odd when one compared the ages of the two.

Daroach pulled out another piece of cardboard seemingly out of no where.

_No, really? At least I don't have to rely on cookies and cuteness – or plushies – to get customers._

_Your friend appears to!_

Daroach raised a brow. Turning to Kirby, he saw that cuteness indeed appeared to be his forte at the moment, based on the squeals coming from the girls.

Nonetheless, he smirked as he wrote down his retort.

_At least he doesn't have a Napoleon complex._

"What!?" infuriated, the leader was about to write down a rather colorful comeback for her age when one of the lackeys came, "Miss! Our time is almost up! We have to begin packing up!"

The leader finally relinquished the cardboard and marker as she looked toward the sunset.

"They may have won the battle...but we shall win the war!"

"Yes!" this was followed by many cheers.

Adeleine waved a small finger around in circles, "...woo."

* * *

Daroach was relatively satisfied as they gathered their things to go back to the mansion.

_That'll be one to zero, mates..._

He turned to Kirby, who was looking at the clipboard.

"So," he asked, "how many did we get?"

Kirby made a face, biting his lip, "I don't know how to tell you this..."

The thief was suddenly fully alert. He stopped walking, "...what? Did I win?"

"..."

"Well?"

"...well..."

"Mate, the dramatic pauses aren't doing anything."

Kirby suddenly smiled, "We got five exactly!"

Daroach pumped a fist, "Yes! I can't _wait_ to see that mates' face when we - "

" - uh oh..."

"What?"

"One of them signed with 'Your Admirer'...does that count?"

Daroach tapped his fingers on his arm, "Well, Meta Knight won't check...will he?"

"Of course I will. It wouldn't be fair if I didn't actually check the names."

The two jumped. Meta Knight suddenly walked in between them, eating a Girl Scout cookie.

"Four, huh? Looks like I win," he commented. A flash of pink could be seen in his eyes.

Kirby sighed as Daroach, for lack of better description, erupted.

"_What?! _Four should be enough! Now give back Moustafa and my iPod!"

Meta Knight shrugged, "It was a _bet_, remember?"

The three stopped, hearing someone scoff in the background, "You three really are hopeless..."

Kirby was the first to call out, "Adeleine!"

She walked up to them, earning a harsh look from Meta Knight, who could predict her intentions.

"I'll help you guys out here," she said, taking the clipboard. "Little Meta Knight here was cheating."

"What!?"

Kirby looked at her outfit. She may have finally relinquished the pullover, but she was still familiar...

"Poyo! You were that Girl Scout!"

Adeleine nodded, just finishing her signature, "Yup. Meta Knight hired me to sabotage you guys. So, I figure I owe you a signature, seeing as I somewhat took one. Here," she handed it back to Kirby.

Daroach cheered, "Thanks, mate! Man, I owe you!"

The girl suddenly grinned evilly, "Funny...Meta Knight said the exact same thing before when I helped him. Looks like you _both_ owe me."

Meta Knight and Daroach shrunk noticeably.

Moustafa hopped off of the Knight's shoulder and onto Kirby's. She had her DS in a paw.

"Squeak sq-squeak?" _Do you want to ditch these losers and play Metroid? _

Kirby nodded, pulling his DS out his pocket as they walked happily into the sunset.

"And, because you both owe me – _you're both in my debt!_"

"She planned this from the beginning, didn't she?"

"Moustafa? Moustafa! _Moustafa!_

"..."

"....shut up Daroach."

* * *

**Holy banana peel Batman! **


	9. Rainy Summer Days!

**Hello all! Not much to say but that I am SO GLAD to be back and writing! You may notice a difference in the writing, due to this chapter and the previous being written at very different times, but I really hope you all enjoy and get a chuckle out of the new chapter!**

* * *

Amongst Other Things… - 4 - Rainy Summer Days!

Kirby peered through the blinds of his house suspiciously.

Peering around with swift eyes at everything and anything that bothered to move as well as a few things that didn't, he surveyed Checker Knights street once, twice; a final time before he relinquished his fingers from the windowsill and stepped away. His foot tapped impatiently.

He paused.

He then gave a sideways glance to the window and returned once more.

Or, at least he tried to, had a swift jerk courtesy of Meta Knight hadn't pulled him back. The youth gave him a look.

The Knight wasn't fazed in the slightest by Kirby's attempt at a glare. "Calm down, Kirby," he enunciated heavily.

Admittedly, Meta Knight was a little worried.

And Meta Knight didn't associate himself with worry often.

Although, it was at this point that he could even see _Dedede,_ of all people, feeling a hint of concern seeing as Kirby's recons to the window were getting into frightening numbers.

"I _am _calm," Kirby said unconvincingly, biting his lower lip and wearing a face that said otherwise. Meta Knight rose a brow, so Kirby tacked on, "I just wish they would show up already." Turning, he went over to the window to check outside again.

Meta Knight sighed and rubbed his temples.

He understood Kirby's anticipation - to an extent - and his excitement as well at finally beginning his business, but…did the youth have to be so…

_Klonk…klonk…klonk…_

Meta Knight rose his head swiftly, shocked as he watched Kirby proceed to bang his head against the window.

_Dramatic?_ the Knight finished dryly.

He stared at Kirby's show of angst for a few seconds. After all, releasing a little anxiety once in a while was healthy for a person.

It was when he found Kirby had little intention to stop any time this millennium that he went to go save the youth from further head injury.

At the freezing window, the youth stared mournfully outside.

Outside, hell had literally, metaphorically, and essentially broken loose.

To say a storm had brewed and was knocking amicably on the inhabitants of Dreamland would be an understatement. A sad, ill-conceived, and completely false understatement, to be precise.

It was cold. It was wet. It barricaded residents indoors with the perpetual high winds, roaring thunder, blinding lightning and a type of chilling rain that could make even a fire sneeze.

It also happened to be Summer. No one really understood that.

Promptly booting description off its high throne, Meta Knight was bringing relevancy back as he stood behind the youth with a cross glare, rapping his fingers lightly across his folded arms.

Feeling the prickles of the Knight's look, Kirby stubbornly pressed his nose upon the glass even more, squishing it so it looked not unlike a small piglet's snout.

As he did this, he frowned pitifully and glared at the clouds as if it would make them go away. He carried this on for a few seconds.

The storm promptly ignored him, spit out its tongue and blew a fine raspberry.

Exhaling quickly out his nose in a huff, Kirby finally turned and looked at Meta Knight. There was a beat.

"What's that look for?" Kirby asked, rubbing his now stinging forehead.

The Knight stared at Kirby's frosty nose and reddening forehead for a moment. Wasn't it obvious? He shook his head. _Of course not…is it ever?_ "Nothing," he dropped with a heavy breath.

Cutting off any retorts the youth may have had, Meta Knight suddenly looked at his watch. He then gave a doubtful glance outside at the angry storm before turning back to Kirby. "Somehow, I don't think the tenants will be coming anytime soon."

Kirby frowned and his shoulders slumped, but couldn't deny that he had long suspected this. "Yeah…"

He and Meta Knight had gotten in contact with the tenants that Kirby and Daroach - _and_ Meta Knight in some sort of complicated, backwards way that a certain thief in a red top hat would surely never understand, as the Knight would assure - had gotten through advertising the previous, sunshiny warm day.

The same thief could argue that this description was entirely wrong and that it was a dark, dark day full of cookies, demons, and thievery not done by himself - of which was unheard of.

However, concerning matters of importance and relevance to the part-time plot, Kirby and Meta Knight had set up appointments with the tenants in intervals between noon and two o' clock to interview them.

It was now a quarter before four.

Kirby sighed. "Well, now what?"

The Knight gave an uninterested look. "Well, they'll likely come tomorrow, instead."

The pink-haired youth's shoulders fell in disappointment. "But, aren't you working tomorrow? Who's going to do the interviews?"

Meta Knight rolled his eyes. "You, obviously," he commented dryly, honestly wondering if that had been a serious question. "And I'm working today, too. Just later. Dedede's schedule might be sporadic, but it isn't exactly drop in and leave either, Kirby" he said.

Kirby still frowned, a hint of uncertainty in his eyes, but is was gone in a flash when he was suddenly flopped down on the couch in the foyer.

Stretching out tension-filled limbs, he looked up at the Knight. "I don't know how you manage that," he commented. "I would fall asleep an hour - " He paused. " - eh, scratch that; make it five minutes after the shift started." He chuckled lightly.

Meta Knight scoffed, albeit; smiling.

Considering the youth's uncanny ability of plopping down anywhere and falling asleep, he didn't doubt this one bit.

A memory hitting him suddenly, the Knight remarked on a whim, "Didn't you fall asleep one time while painting a set for a play at our old High School?"

Kirby laughed somewhat awkwardly. "Heh, heh, yeah…the paint was still really wet, too. I was sure that Mrs. Parm was going to lose it that night."

The Knight nodded, but cringed a little when he remembered the full extent of Mrs. Parm's fuming, irate face. She had been their former High School's drama director.

"More like a drill sergeant…" Kirby remarked.

Meta Knight, Kirby, and Ribbon had all been on the tech team one year, requiring them to stay until the most extraneous - in Kirby's opinion - hours late at night at the school working on all of the inner workings of the play. It had been fun…when Mrs. Parm _wasn't_ trying to kill them.

"Well, it _was_ the night before the performance. And we were really behind," the Knight admitted. He paused. "Although, it didn't really help that she decided to change the color schemes of the sets the night before the performance…"

Kirby agreed. "We got it done though," he remarked with a smile. Following this, a beat of peaceful, nostalgic silence passed between them, disturbed only by the rain outside.

"What play was it, anyways?"

Meta Knight did a small double-take.

_Well, it was nice while it lasted…_

His yellow eyes went wide before narrowing into an incredulous expression. "You mean, you don't remember a play that you worked on for…God knows how long?"

Despite this, he found the name of the play escaping his own mind as well. No need to let Kirby in on this minute detail, however…

Kirby's eyes traced upward as if all the answers were laid on the dusty ceiling. Finding that a cobweb and a few bugs that might have stopped moving were his only savior, he gave up. "Whatever it was, all I remember was that there was a _lot_ of pink."

Meta Knight frowned. "That's observant."

"Well, what do _you _remember, oh amazing Sir Meta Knight?"

"…a lot," Meta Knight dropped - somewhat indignantly, Kirby noted - but said nothing more. Kirby rose a brow and made a gesture for the Knight to continue on as he grinned pleasantly. The Knight shoved his hands in his pockets. "More than you, at least."

"Oh, I'm sure…"

Meta Knight glared at him.

The pink-haired youth then blew a small puff of hair at his bangs in thought. "I actually _do _remember something else. That was the same year I dyed my hair pink…remember?"

Meta Knight loosened up somewhat. "I don't know how I could ever forget," he admitted.

Kirby nodded quickly, smiling. "Neither do I…that same night I was so tired Mrs. P eventually stopped trying to shake me awake and let me fall asleep on the set I was painting - the whole left side of my face was covered," he remarked, gesturing wildly with his hand. "And she still yelled at me! I didn't really get that."

"Well, you _did _ruin the set," Meta Knight pointed out flatly. Kirby merely shrugged this off. Meta Knight walked over to the arm of one of the chairs in the foyer and sat down casually. He propped his head up with a hand as he remembered more. "Ribbon looked like she was about to faint," he began. He stopped. "…wait, did she?"

"Nope," Kirby replied blithely. "Not then, anyways." He couldn't help but now give a guilty grin. "Now, when I figured out that the paint wasn't coming out after like a billion showers and decided it would be better to just dye my whole head pink and came to school the next day…" He took a quick breath. " - _that _was when she fainted."

"Well, it _was_ a little surprising." Meta Knight said, staring at Kirby's bright pink hair. "It's not often you see someone go from blond to pink overnight. Ribbon's known you for years, so I'm surprised that _all_ she did was faint."

Kirby shrugged, a small smile playing on his lips.

There was a moment of silence as the two continued reminiscing privately. The rain outside, however, did not seem to understand this concept and continued to pound away at the roof of the mansion, sending tremors down to the main floor.

Kirby rose a small brow as Meta Knight suddenly stood from his perch. "I should get going." The youth frowned a little. "The shift for Dedede starts at five and I don't know how long it's going to take to get over there with this weather." He looked at his friend, still slumped like lazy drapery on the couch. "What are you going to do?" he asked as if it wasn't obvious.

Kirby yawned (following true to the Knight's hunch). "Probably take a nap or something, It's a good day for that." He laughed lightly. "All that talk of falling asleep is making me sleepy, I guess." He got up and did a few stretches before he walked over to the door to see the Knight off.

Meta Knight stopped at the front door and rose a humorous brow. "You sure you should be sleeping?" Kirby gave a look of puzzlement. Of course he should be sleeping. He was essentially barricaded in a nice warm house with an ugly storm outside. What else would he be doing? Obviously not anything productive, that was for sure.

The Knight would hear none of this supposedly perfect logic, however, as he explained, "Storms like this are also a good time to do some cleaning."

Kirby paused.

"The kitchen's clean, what more do you want?"

The Knight gave him a dry look.

Where did he begin…

* * *

**For someone whose best friend is a vacuum, Kirby sure doesn't like cleaning...**


	10. A Man's True Love is His Motorcycle

**Hello, hello all! This was originally going to be updated Saturday, then Sunday, then Monday, then E3 happened on Tuesday (HOLY FUDGE MONKIES WAS THAT AN AWESOME SHOW), and I took a lovely, unexpected cat nap for a couple hours today. (In short, I was lazy...) I was on my way to bed when I decided that I really wanted to update the new chapter and so here we are! **

**In some admittedly random news, there is one hell of a storm outside right now - it really reminds me of the storm going on in the story! It's crazy, lightning like every other second, loud thunder, and rain that I swear is some sort of rain/hail/ice/bullet hybrid. Seriously...**

**DISCLAIMER (b/c quite frankly it's been so long that I completely forgot): I don't own the Kirby series. I DO own this story, the interpretations of the characters, and the plot - no matter how obscure, elusive, and convoluted it is. Thank you. **

* * *

"Admittedly, yes the kitchen _is _clean. But…" The Knight crossed his arms as he inclined his head. He then gave a high look. "What about the rest of the house?"

"It's clean, too - thank you for asking," the youth said a bit too defensively. His sudden fidgeting didn't help his case much either.

"Oh? Then what is it that you're trying to kick underneath the couch? A soda can?"

Kirby pouted somewhat. The soda can was being stubborn. He gave it another swift kick. "Okay, so I guess I can do a little cleaning…" he trailed off unconvincingly. He then pointed swiftly at the Knight. Meta Knight rose a brow. " - _after_ my nap!"

Meta Knight scoffed. "Tch, if you want it to be done a decade from now, sure," he remarked. "And, a 'little cleaning'? Need I remind you of the downstairs bathroom?"

Kirby flinched as if Meta Knight had just uttered a terrible Taboo; which he essentially had.

Kirby looked around shiftily, curiously taking no notice of Marx waving jovially in the window as lightning made his figure but a haunting silhouette.

Meta Knight was not as blind. He squinted his eyes slightly as he stared…one eye may or may not have been twitching. "Isn't that…?" He stopped and shook his head.

No, he had decided that he would try to keep his sanity this chapter. And he wasn't going to let some crazy jester that popped out of friggin' no where ruin that goal of his. Even if he was holding a…

He stopped.

"Is that a rubber ducky?"

"Meta Knight! Are you even paying attention? I've been talking for like two minutes!"

Meta Knight shook his head. Surely his sanity was somewhere close by? "Honestly, no." Kirby's shoulders fell. "What were we talking about again?"

Kirby let his eyes fly up in exasperation. "The downstairs bathroom, of course. You were the one who brought it up in the first place!"

Meta Knight nonchalantly placed a hand to his chin. "Oh, right…" Kirby rolled his eyes. "_That _monstrosity…"

"That doesn't exist!" Kirby insisted, waving a finger. Meta Knight gave a look of bewilderment and so Kirby continued, "You know, it's the one we decided doesn't exist anymore."

Meta Knight - about to question _when _exactly they had supposedly decided this and if there were any alcoholic beverages/sugar/general caffeine in the room at the time - gave the youth a dull look. He then snapped his fingers swiftly.

Kirby in turn gave him a convoluted stare.

"Oh, look, now it does," the Knight commented in sudden awe. This dissipated soon when he added on harshly: "and it's _not_ pleasant."

The youth gave a groan, tugging at his hair in frustration. "Wasn't the kitchen enough?" Kirby pleaded, nearly whining.

The Knight took a breath. This wasn't going to be as easy as he thought.

An idea then hit him. "Well, think of it this way, Kirby," he suggested. "Let's say this is a video game and - "

" - I'm the main character," Kirby said, throwing in a thumbs up just for good measure.

Meta Knight waved this off without skipping a beat. "- there's no way you would be - _anyways_; you have enemies, mini-bosses and the big bad himself." He paused for a moment. "The kitchen is an enemy. A weak, stupid enemy that appears in the very first part of the game and can be killed without a single weapon if you just run into it a couple times like an idiot. In other words, this _is not an accomplishment at all_."

Kirby grudgingly accepted this metaphor, admittedly having done this before in a game or two.

"Now, the downstairs...hell on the other hand is not just the big bad himself, but the big bad in the final phase in the final boss battle of the entire game. On extreme difficulty."

Kirby rose a finger at a sudden epiphany.

"And you get no cheat codes."

"Aw, poyo..."

They continued to banter for a few more minutes concerning subjects that may or may not have held any relevancy to…much of anything, really before Meta Knight looked at his watch.

He uttered a mildly colorful word under his breath.

"Well, not that I don't enjoy discussing Daroach's - elusive - intelligence with you, but I have to go…see you later." Kirby nodded and waited as Meta Knight grabbed his coat off of a nearby hook. Pulling it on haphazardly he soon ran out bravely into the pouring rain. Kirby waved lightly from the doorway.

In front of Kirby's house, Meta Knight headed for a prize that a certain thief would certainly love to add to his collection of stolen goods. Not that he would get any where far before the Knight had his sword at the unlucky soul's throat.

This prize was Meta Knight's motorcycle: namely, the Halberd.

It was a sleek bike, not too bulky, but full enough that it definitely held a strong presence. The curves of the metal were sharp and patterned to a layered effect so they held the angular form of wings, painted all in a glinting dark purple.

The front of the bike came together in a small triangular point and its headlights moved diagonally down into a "V" shape much like that of Meta Knight's mask. Beneath, the inner workings around its underbelly were jet black in color, consisting of so many different segments that it easily warranted the question as to whether any of these were actually necessary.

And were they?

If one were to ask Kirby, the youth would state only a very small margin were. And if they asked the Knight, whose chest puffed up in pride every time he saw his bike?

All of them were, of course.

As Kirby watched Meta Knight put on his helmet he suddenly had a thought. An evil, diabolical thought that called for a Grinch face or two. "Any scratches yet?" he shouted across the rain.

Meta Knight turned to him in quick irritation. Kirby couldn't tell his exact expression, but he had a feeling that it was less than amused. "No, there aren't," he snapped back.

Despite this, Kirby caught the Knight giving a rather obvious look-over to his bike.

The Knight sighed in relief before he began climbing on his bike when…

"Wanna make a bet?" Meta Knight stopped as Kirby elaborated. "You know, that you _don't _damage the Halberd again." The youth grinned pleasantly, knowing the Halberd's uncanny knack for getting scratched, bumped, set on fire, and thrown into the ocean (three times, for the last case, in fact).

This bet wouldn't last long.

Meta Knight glared at Kirby, crossing his arms. "How stupid do you think I am? Unlike you, I learned from what happened the _last _time I bet something, so - "

"I'll finish _all _of the cleaning today if you win!" Meta Knight looked mildly intrigued; however, not fully convinced. And so, Kirby pulled out his secret weapon that would surely snag the Knight. "AND! You can have all the chocolate ice cream!" Kirby went on for a little longer, detailing what he would get should he win, but the Knight wasn't listening at this point.

Meta Knight was stock still, a smile slowly forming on his lips.

"Done."

And with that, the Knight drove off.

* * *

Meta Knight raced down the street on the Halberd.

If one were to truly analyze the situation - the drivers in their cars for instance - they would easily proclaim it as being reckless and foolish: a motorcycle going way too fast on a slick, wet road trying to get through heavy traffic? Impossible.

And then the Knight would nonchalantly wave at them as he somehow breezed by their windows.

They would then bite their tongues, turn up their radios, and pout.

Daring the speed limit even more and perhaps not being the most careful he could be with a bet on the line that he _didn't _damage his bike, Meta Knight was just turning forward again after irritating yet another driver when he came face to painful face with Karma.

Apparently Karma was a street sign today.

The Knight turned on a lightning fast reflex, managing to dodge the sign, albeit, by a mightily uncomfortable inch.

His tires slipping on the wet street from the sudden turn, he soon found himself dangerously close to becoming horizontal to the street. Clenching his jaw, he straightened himself out with a swift jerk. Taking a few breaths, he felt his pounding heart slow.

Slowing down as he looked about him for any damage, he was mildly annoyed to find the side of the Halberd - as well as his right pant leg - were drenched in muddy rain water.

However, it was easy to clean, the Knight was physically and mentally sound, and at least the Halberd wasn't scratched, so the bet was still on. And so, Meta Knight was surprisingly relaxed about this.

Ribbon was not.

The Knight did a double-take, severely wishing that the narrator would give him some sort of foresight on these things - like that'll happen… - as he swerved to an abrupt stop.

Looking around in the blinding rain for a moment, it wasn't long before he located the shining pink beacon that was Ribbon, standing on the sidewalk with a sagging umbrella that had clearly thrown in the towel ages ago.

Pulling off a hasty parking job along the sidewalk, he took off his helmet quickly. He regarded her calmly and casually, about to greet her pleasantly when: "How can you be so calm?"

Meta Knight was about to comment that it was because he was well aware of his motorcycle's apparent death-wish on itself and that it had yet to fill its crash quota for the week, but somehow this didn't feel like the right time.

Sensing the Knight's growing discomfort under her glare, she grudgingly loosened up.

Ribbon rubbed her shivering arms, giving Meta Knight a stern look. "Just be more careful okay? You nearly gave me a heart attack," she said. "It doesn't help that you always seem to be crashing when I see you riding…"A convenient roar of thunder muted out the last part from the Knight's ears.

Meta Knight felt a twinge of guilt prickle in his gut. "...I will, sorry," he said quickly, almost a little embarrassed. His eyes flicked down to his swiftly clicking watch and he suddenly contradicted in his mind, _Well, maybe…_

Hoping to navigate away from the subject of his unlucky bike, Meta Knight asked, "So, where are you going? Must be pretty important to get out in weather like this," he noted.

Ribbon's cheeks brightened with a happy pink for a moment as she nodded slightly. "I made cookies this morning and was going to give them to Kirby as a gift for him starting his 'business' today," she explained, looking down at the small bag in her arms.

Meta Knight's eyes warmed immediately at the girl's kind heart. "I'm sure he'll appreciate that," he said, briefly wondering what Kirby was doing at the moment.

Somehow, the form of a lazy, snoring panda bear came to mind.

Popping the once heart-warming moment as easily as a bubble, he then added on dryly, "If you can wake him up."

Ribbon looked mildly disappointed. "Oh? Should I come later?"

Meta Knight waved a hand as he began to put his helmet on again. "No way," he remarked, his voice muffled somewhat from the helmet. "He has cleaning to do anyways." He revved up his engine a few times, bringing the Halberd to life once more. Satisfied with the sound, he remarked. "With how Kirby's house is now, I can't see a _dead pig_ moving in. Nevertheless an actual, living, breathing - sane - person."

Ribbon rolled her eyes lightly, convinced that the Knight was simply being pessimistic and over exaggerating. "Oh, it can't be _that_ bad."

"…"

"…is it?"

Meta Knight merely shrugged. He then looked at her with a stern look beneath his helmet, pointedly looking at her sad umbrella before addressing her. "Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"Definitely!" she said confidently. "The storm's a lot lighter now," she commented pleasantly - blissfully cute, toothy smile included.

Meta Knight rose a brow, looking at the 'pleasant' weather.

As if on cue, a tree branch broke off and wept on the ground not far from them, knocked down by the torrential rain.

Meta Knight stared at it for a moment. Ribbon appeared not to notice and held her carefree expression.

However, deciding not to try to convince Ribbon to let him give her a ride, (as Ribbon's resolve was admirably tough, the Knight had to admit), he merely told her to call him if she needed to, and - giving another last look at her small frame trudging down the sidewalk - sped off.

As the tips of Dedede's Office - or _Castle_, as the Mayor insisted it should be called - came into view, Meta Knight breathed a sigh of relief. However, he didn't completely relax just yet…

No, he would only relax when he was safely pulled into his special reserved parking space, was able to check the Halberd and find it in perfect, pristine, flawless condition and proudly claim a carton of delicious chocolate -

He grimaced.

A taunting scratch crawled around the side of his motorcycle where the mud had once been. It was small, but certainly noticeable.

Looking around sketchily and managing to get more than a few worried looks cast on him by passersby walking into the Mayor's Office, Meta Knight swiftly began kicking mud on the scratch and would not cease until it had completely disappeared.

* * *

**Fun Fact Time! **

**Shigeru Miyamoto wanted Kirby to be yellow while Masahiro Sakurai (Creator of Kirby) wanted him to be pink - he insisted and eventually won.  
**


	11. The Inevitable Happens: FLUFF

**Hey all! PyroLink here with the new chapter! Nothing much to say this time except to get ready for some RibbonxKirby fluff! **

**Hold on. **

**FLUFF? In Amongst Other Things? Perish the thought! And yet...I love it so much. No worries, though, this isn't going to become a cheese fest by any means. ;)  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kirby...yeah, I got nothin'...  
**

* * *

To Ribbon's utmost dismay, the door was unlocked.

However, she wasn't too surprised. She knew that Kirby often left it unlocked should any of his friends come over unannounced, reasoning that he trusted them more than enough to do so, and that in the rare cases in which it was locked, he had let them all know of where the spare key was kept.

Despite all of this, she couldn't help but worry.

Pondering whether she should sit all of her friends down for a small lesson in common sense, (Meta Knight and Kirby in particular: the Knight for driving, the youth for home security), she eventually opened the door and walked into the cozy home.

Inside, the lights were still on - assuring her that Kirby must have at least been there - but little else was apparent. The foyer and house as a whole seemed to be hibernating, quiet and still in peaceful silence. Walking around hesitantly with a hint of worry at the uncanny stillness, she looked around for her friend.

Surely he was around here somewhere…

Ribbon jumped a good foot when the most monstrous, echoing snore ripped through the house.

Not even bothering to conceal an amused smile, she walked up the curving stairs of the foyer and, listening to the follow-up snores along the way, made her way to Kirby's room. She peeked in.

On the small bed tucked in the corner of the simple room, a huddled mess of sheets sat, emanating the demonic noise every so often.

Stepping in carefully as not to disturb anything, she arrived next to his bed.

Still feeling a little unsure about waking up the sleeping youth from what she guessed was a peaceful slumber (that is, as peaceful a snore like that would allow…), she hesitated before gently shaking the blob.

"Come on Kirby, time to wake up," she said gently, as a mother would to a small boy.

And, as if a small boy to his mother Kirby stirred a little and stubbornly continued to sleep.

She nudged him again. "Kirby, come on…do you want to sleep all day?" She stopped and took a moment to think about this. _Does Kirby love watermelons? Of course he'll sleep…_And so she amended, "Well…today's not the day for that!"

Kirby groaned with poignant displeasure.

Ribbon took a breath and huffed lightly. It was obvious that at this point Kirby would sooner eat his own hair than get out of bed and Ribbon was at a loss as far as what to do.

She paused.

She hadn't wanted to resort to such measures, but...what choice did she have at this point?

"Kirby…I brought cookies."

With an amazing amount of speed and energy, Kirby untangled himself from the sheets and shot up in bed, nearly conking heads with Ribbon in the process. "Cookies?"

Barely an inch from the girl's quickly reddening face, Kirby chuckled nervously and distanced himself a good foot or so. "Sorry about that, Ribbon…"

Ribbon feigned a spectacular pout. "Oh, it's fine," she commented, setting the bag of cookies next to a surprised Kirby's bed and slipping next to the door frame. "I'll just leave you two alone because obviously those cookies are very important to you. I'm sure you two have lots to talk about."

Kirby was about to raise a nonplussed brow when he quickly gave a smug grin instead, grabbing the cookie bag and holding it close as if it was his soul mate. Which, obviously, it was. "I will," he said indignantly, holding his nose up snootily. "_We_ will."

There was a beat.

The next second found the two of them bursting out into a wonderful fit of laughter.

Ribbon leaned on the doorway for support and Kirby fell back on his bed, the cookies still in his arms as they laughed for a little bit longer until Kirby rose up and went over to Ribbon. Wrapping his small arms around her, he hugged her tightly.

He chuckled. "And _this_ is why you're my best friend," he said cheerfully. Then, somewhat hurriedly: "And it's _not_ just because you bring me cookies."

"I know," Ribbon replied, giggling lightly and smiling with equal joy. They suddenly looked at each other for a silent beat, their flushed faces not even a foot from one another.

Her face heating up to rival that of a bright red cherry, Ribbon quickly stepped back somewhat apologetically. She hugged her arms lightly, frowning as the remnants of Kirby's warmth drifted away.

Kirby too stepped back, scratching his head nervously for a moment before he swiftly acquired the bag of cookies and began eating a few.

And by a few, it was really meant that he had demolished nearly half the bag by the time the next piece of dialogue began.

"So," he said in between bites of what must have been heavenly cookies bestowed by the gods themselves based on his expression, "what brings you here, Ribbon?"

She gave a chipper grin and looked up at Kirby. "Well, I thought that I would bring you sort of a 'house-opening' present to celebrate starting the boarding house. I figured that you would be done with the interviews by now, but," she put a small finger to her chin. "I didn't really have any plans for afterward, if you had anything in mind."

Kirby frowned slightly as he decided to take a breather from his siege on the cookie bag. "Actually, the tenants are coming tomorrow, 'cause of the weather." He gained a cute grin. "But, you're welcome to bring more cookies tomorrow!"

Ribbon laughed good-naturedly. "We'll see about that, Kirby."

Kirby smiled as he and Ribbon began to venture downstairs to the living room, talking all the way.

"It'll be a little hard giving the interviews - Meta Knight and I - well, Meta Knight actually - was planning on doing them. I have no clue what to say," Kirby admitted.

"Anything you want, really," Ribbon replied. "It's your house and you're ultimately who's going to be deciding, so it wouldn't make much sense for Meta Knight to interview them, anyways, I would think."

Kirby pondered this for a moment, caught mid-bite on a defenseless cookie. "I hadn't thought of that…" he admitted. "I still wish he didn't have to work so much." Ribbon nodded compassionately.

Arriving downstairs, Kirby began to make a beeline to the kitchen, Ribbon following alongside.

Stepping inside, she looked around and got a pleasant surprise.

Not only could one actually see the floor, but the sink and counters were clear of any dishes or stains. The cabinets, too, remained reasonably clean and no longer seemed to be a health inspector's worst nightmare.

Kirby took notice of this. "What's with the surprised look?"

The girl shrugged slightly. "I guess I wasn't expecting it to still be so…clean," she explained, referring to the grotesque wasteland that Meta Knight had described as being Kirby's kitchen only a few chapters ago. "Meta Knight said it was pretty scary, and seeing as how Meta Knight and being scared go about as well together as salt and milk, it must have been pretty bad."

Kirby pouted somewhat, grabbing two mugs from a cabinet to make some cocoa for the two of them.

He stared at them pensively in thought.

It hadn't been _that_ bad, had it?

_Yes_, he could almost hear the mugs respond with unconcealed trauma, _Yes it was._

Kirby shrugged. "I guess it was getting a little dirty…" Ribbon pursed her lips and averted her eyes. Setting the mugs down on the counter, he finally relinquished. "Okay, it was awful…" He gave a look of apprehension. "What else has Meta Knight told you?"

Filling Kirby's tea kettle to the brim with water, Ribbon set it on the stove and turned the burner on High. "Not much else. Well, not then anyways," she replied, watching the small flame ignite. She turned back around to Kirby. "I did see him a few minutes ago while he was driving to work, though."

Kirby suddenly looked very interested. "Oh, really? Did the Halberd have any scratches yet?"

Understandably caught off guard, Ribbon gave her friend a bewildered look. "…excuse me?" Kirby didn't reply, and instead waited patiently with a poorly concealed grin. "No, I don't think so…"

Kirby's frame slumped. "Oh well…" he sighed. "That's a surprise, though; Meta Knight's bike gets busted up _at least_ a dozen times every week. And that's not even including the two times it crashed in the ocean." He paused. "Or was it three...?"

Ribbon frowned a little. _So _that's _why he was so calm…_

Somehow, this thought didn't make _herself_ any calmer.

Pulling out the cocoa from one of the cupboards, Kirby quickly procured two spoons as he shrugged off the subject and more importantly, his bet that he knew his honest friend would not approve of. "Poyo, did he say anything else?"

"Not much, he seemed to be in a hurry…" She thought a moment before she pointed out, "Oh, wait - he did say that you had some cleaning to do."

Kirby suddenly dropped the cocoa container. (Ribbon lept to catch it, sighing in relief as it fell into her hands before she safely replaced it upon the counter.)

"Yup. That sounds like Meta Knight," Kirby muttered with a frown as he stared blankly in front of him.

Looking at Kirby with a careful look Ribbon soon regarded at him with a set of dismayed eyes.

"He means well," she suddenly began. "I know that he really wants this to work out for you. And that he wants you to go to the school you've been dreaming of, but…Kirby…" She took a breath. "No one is going to want to stay in a house that's messy. Or that has old soda cans under the couch."

Kirby accepted this with a reluctant shrug and a mild pout.

Then, something clicked in his mind, "You saw that? The soda cans?"

Ribbon's lips were tight. "It's a little hard to miss," she admitted, much to Kirby's chagrin.

Before he could solicit a plausible reason for why exactly there were old soda cans beneath his couch - good luck with that - Kirby jumped as the tea kettle abruptly whistled behind him, screeching with an irate pitch that demanded that someone pay attention to it and that character development was for the vultures when it needed -

Saving his and Ribbon's ears, Kirby silenced it as he picked it up and poured some of the steaming water into both of their cocoa powder-filled mugs. Stirring them swiftly with two spoons, he turned over his shoulder for a second. "Marshmallows?" he asked cheerily, any embarrassment that he held before evaporating immediately.

Ribbon nodded exuberantly. "Sure!"

Taking a rather large bag of marshmallows in varying shapes and colors out of a rather small cabinet he poured a toppling mountain of them over his cocoa before handing the bag over to his cohort.

Proudly looking at his cocoa - or rather his giant heap of marshmallows - he was about to stuff his face in and happily earn a few cavities when…

"…touché," Kirby remarked; albeit grinning as he gained himself a rainbow mustache and beard.

Ribbon giggled as she held up her mug carefully with both of her hands.

Floating atop the hot cocoa was a ridiculously obscene number of marshmallows that made even Kirby, the King of Sweets himself pray for the poor set of teeth that were about to devour the mound.

Eying it with excitement, it was hardly a second before Ribbon dug in happily.

And so the two rejoiced in the invention of marshmallows and cocoa and sugary sweet goodness together.

And it was good. And heartwarming. And even deserved a cute musical montage -

- had the lights not gone out.

* * *

**Oh dear, not a cliffhanger! Hey, even I can be evil once in a while. Next chapter is going to be a slightly different flavor than many of the ones so far and introduces the first that delves on the more serious side of the story. Not too much, but enough to balance out the glorious somewhat crack-filled insanity that's been prevalent so far. **

**Oh. And you guys are probably going to hate me next chapter. Remember all the RibbonxKirby this chapter? Well, you see...that's all I'm going to say.**

** I'm currently trying to figure out a good time for updates. Every two days, every three? I could always go weekly...but I've never really liked that. Do you guys have any ideas? Please send me your thoughts! **

**Oh, and the whole Halberd having bad luck is not just me finding another way to be mean to Meta Knight - it actually has some backing to it! Did you know that nearly every time Meta Knight's battleship, the Halberd, has appeared in a game/show (Kirby or otherwise), it's been destroyed it some way? Poor Meta Knight...  
**

**See you all later! **


	12. Fear

**EDIT: Awesome and lovely reviewer Lady Luck 2.0 has notified me of an issue that she's been having where she's been unable to review. This is most likely due to deleting and replacing so many chapters in the story (thus, FF is thinking that reviewing again for a new chapter is double-reviewing). Luckily, if you have reviewed before and are having the same issue, this will stop after chapter 14. However, you guys are always welcome to PM me with any comments, etc. Thank you!  
**

**Pyro-Link here rocking in with the last chapter of the arc! Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

"EEK!"

"Are you okay Ribbon?"

"S-sort of…"

"Here…I'm right here for - " The lights flickered back on. " - you," Kirby finished, looking up at the kitchen lights curiously. Snapping his head back down abruptly, he turned his attention to Ribbon.

She was visibly shaking and small tremors raced around her body in rapid succession. As Kirby set down his mug, (retrieving Ribbon's as well from her unsteady grip and set them both on the counter), he set one hand on her shoulder and the other hand he wrapped securely around Ribbon's own.

Feeling the security Kirby gave, she took a few deep breaths and eventually her shaking slowed until it was reduced to a few uneasy flinches. Kirby remained in front of her, worry lacing his expression as he watched her steadily.

"How are you?" he asked carefully.

"…okay." She took a few more breaths and gave a light smile to Kirby; however, his concern did not lift just yet. "I'm much better, thank you Kirby."

For the brave girl she was in many situations, Ribbon did have one fear that crippled her. And that was her ultimate fear of the dark, which stemmed from an incident when she was younger during Halloween.

She had been Trick-or-Treating with her friends when a power-outage struck the neighborhood, blinding the children and leaving them in the dark without any way to find their way back home. It had been short-lived and sometimes the group laughed about it later, but it still remained with Ribbon. That fear of her home being lost in an infinite darkness that she couldn't even see.

The only thing that seemed to bring her any reprieve and peace, was a small crystal necklace that had been given to her by her grandmother when she was just a baby. She always wore in around her neck and turned to it when to it for strength.

She reached up to her collar now in search of the small crystal but found herself grasping only the chain. Ribbon gasped. "W-where is it?" she said, voice beginning to tremble once more. Her eyes flew all around her, hoping to catch sight of the charm. "Where could it…?"

Letting go of her hand and placing it on her other shoulder, Kirby shook her slightly and looked at her sternly. "Ribbon! Calm down, it's gotta be here somewhere," he told her. Kirby bit his lip uneasily, unsure if he had done the right thing.

Ribbon's eyes were widened in shock for a moment before she nodded with strength. Kirby let out a relieved sigh as he let go of her shoulders and the two of them began searching around the kitchen.

Ducking underneath a small table that sat beneath a rain-slapped window, he looked around swiftly, checking behind both chair and table legs. Ribbon was on the other side of the kitchen, looking under cabinet overhangs and in any small corner that the crystal could have snuck into.

Their search went on for a few more minutes until they decided the charm hadn't fallen off in the kitchen and they migrated to the foyer to trace their previous trek downstairs. Kirby got on all fours, searching the carpet not unlike a blood hound on a mission. Ribbon slowly walked around, eyes glued to the ground.

As Kirby made his way toward the stairs, Ribbon sighed and sat on the arm of a chair in the foyer. Her hands were clasped together on her lap as she stared sadly downward. Taking a look at Kirby's fervent searching, she felt a cold flush of guilt come over her.

After thinking to herself for a few moments, Ribbon eventually opened her mouth to call off the search. "Kirby, you don't - "

"FOUND IT!"

Ribbon's mouth hung open in surprise. "You…you what?" she managed to get out.

Kirby was down the stairs in a matter of seconds, a triumphant smile plastered on his face as he thumped over to Ribbon and presented her with the necklace's charm. "Ta da~!" He grinned a toothy smile as he displayed the gem with his thumb and fore finger.

Ribbon gasped as she could only stare at it for a few seconds before she reached out and took from Kirby. Happily, with the brims of her eyes wet with joyful tears, she clasped the charm back onto the small chain necklace. Soundly secured, she held it tightly.

It was small, roughly the size of a quarter in length and held a rhombus-like figure with eight flat faces in all. It's polished edges glinted in the light as it seemed to radiate a beautiful mixture of blue and purple.

Ribbon looked up at Kirby. "Thank you…thank you so much, Kirby," she whispered. "I've always been able to count on you at times like this…even when we first met," she noted, referring to her and Kirby's first meeting in which Kirby - who had been just a stranger then - had set out to find a tearful and near-sobbing Ribbon's necklace when the two had met in a park.

Kirby nodded. "No problem, Ribbon," was all he could say, Ribbon's compliment successfully tying up his tongue. He gave a flustered smile to the girl as she stood up.

She gave him a cute wink, inclining her head toward the kitchen. "I think there's a couple mugs of sugar with our names on them," she remarked. "Shall we?"

Kirby jumped up in excitement. "Woo!" The next second his socks were slipping on the kitchen floor as Ribbon followed at a more safe pace behind him.

The next minute found them seated next to one another on the kitchen counter with varying amounts of sugary facial fluff, chattering about anything they could think of.

They went from Kirby's boarding house and his anticipation about the tenants coming the following day - granted that the weather didn't go haywire again - to Ribbon's job at Ripple Star Café and the threat that Adeleine gave a certain customer who complained about his order.

By the time they both finished their cocoa, they had moved on to other subjects. One minute they were talking about the horrors of Happy Bee Market and the next Kirby was ranting about a new video game he had played that week that he deemed to be impossible (however, considering Kirby had also described his resume as being so, one could easily question the validity of his claim).

They could have stayed like this forever. Laughing and talking, eating sweets and joking around. However, right when they were talking about their respective progresses at getting into their dream colleges, Ribbon looked at her watch and did a small gasp as the peaceful bliss melted away.

Kirby munched at an icee pop he had acquired a few seconds prior as he rose a brow. "Everything okay?"

Ribbon gave him a look of disbelief; albeit, smiling. "We've been talking for over two hours now, Kirby."

The youth seemed unsurprised by this, as if he had suspected this. "Really? It didn't feel that long." Ribbon gave this a light chuckle as she hopped off the counter.

She gave a small smile. "Yeah…it's almost nine, though. Sorry, Kirby but I need to head home now." Kirby frowned, but accepted this as he held the sweet icicle treat between his teeth and used his arms to fling himself off the counter and onto the floor. As Ribbon exited the kitchen to retrieve her belongings, he followed suit.

"Um, do you have a ride?" he piped up as she pulled on her jacket. Although the storm had cleared up a great deal now in the vespertine hours of the day, it was still a monster of a storm outside the mansion's walls.

Zipping her jacket up and fastening any extra clips with a pair of quick fingers, Ribbon bit her lip. "Actually," she said slowly. "I walked here."

Kirby did a double-take. "You…you _walked_? In…in _that_?" He stared at her incredulously for a second or two, and then out to the storm. The girl again, then hell, then - it proceeded on like this for a few moments. Ribbon shifted uncomfortably.

And then, much to her great surprise, he then began laughing.

She looked at him with a hint of worry in her eyes. "Um, Kirby…?"

Kirby let his laughter die down but couldn't restrain his smile as he addressed Ribbon. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I know a single person _but _you who would take on a storm like that and be so calm about it," he explained in wonderment. "Even _Meta Knight _was worried about going out there!"

Ribbon flushed a light red for a moment before she grabbed her umbrella. She was unsure as to how to respond to such a compliment, (if it _was_ a compliment; Ribbon wasn't all too sure) and merely smiled appreciatively.

As she reached a hand to the door, Kirby suddenly lowered his volume and knocked his jovial tone down a few notches. "But, I wish you didn't have to…poyo, are you going to be okay?"

Ribbon gave a reassuring smile to the youth. "Of course. I'll be just - " The knob that was encased by her small hand suddenly turned the other way around as the door opened and in walked Meta Knight.

He looked rather tired and nearly bumped into Ribbon.

"What the…oh, sorry Ribbon," he said to the somewhat bewildered girl. Kirby approached the Knight with a look of surprise evident on his features as well.

"You're back early," he remarked. "Is everything okay at the Mayor's Office?"

Meta Knight took a breath. "Everything's fine. Dedede just didn't show up today," he said bluntly. Ribbon cocked a brow.

"Um…but he's the _Mayor_," she attempted to piece together. "Can he even do that?"

"Technically, no. I heard something about him catching a cold, but if you ask me I'd say he's just hoarded up at his mansion in front of a fire and pigging out." Meta Knight then gained an amused pink glint in his eyes. "So, the security staff and I had a doughnut party using the Mayor's money. And we watched movies. And played video games." He paused for a moment as Kirby and Ribbon backed away slowly. They had never seen him quite so happy before. "This was a good night," he declared.

He suddenly turned to Kirby. The youth jumped as he swore he could see a glint of blissful pink in the Knight's usually serious eyes.

"I put the Halberd in your garage for the night seeing as I don't need to…go any…where…" He trailed off, taking notice of Kirby's mad head jerks in Ribbon's direction. Ribbon rose a brow and turned around swiftly to find Kirby whistling innocently. However, Meta Knight got the message loud and clear.

Reaching into his pockets for his keys, he looked at Ribbon. The cheer was gone from his eyes as the old, serious Meta Knight returned. "Fine…" he grumbled to Kirby. And then to Ribbon. "Do you need a ride?"

She paused before giving a hesitant nod. "Actually, if you could…it's a little late to be walking out there…" She attempted. Ribbon then looked up at him quickly, knowing fully well that the Knight hated when people didn't come right and say what they were thinking. "I mean, if you don't mind, Meta Knight, I would be very grateful."

Meta Knight shrugged, ushering her outside. "It's no problem." Kirby heard him say before he shut the door and the two of them were gone. Listening as the garage door opened, the Halberd came to life, and eventually Ribbon and Meta Knight speeding down the street, Kirby plopped down onto the couch. Stretching his arms up above him as the weariness of the hour took hold over his body, he folded them behind his head and decided to stay up at least until Meta Knight came back.

Soon enough, Kirby opened his resting eyes at the sound of the front door opening and turned to Meta Knight, giving him a light wave. Meta Knight - a little surprised that Kirby was still awake - soon waved back and leaned over the back of the armchair to the left of Kirby.

"I heard you were quite the 'Knight in Shining Armor'," Meta Knight began dryly. Kirby gave him a puzzled look, raising a brow as well. "Ribbon told me how you found the charm from her Engagement Necklace today."

Kirby took a breath and the Knight could tell a million different thoughts were swimming through his head. However, the youth only settled with a single word as he exhaled in a tired sigh, "Yup."

Meta Knight stared at him for a few seconds trying to read his expression before he turned away and remarked nonchalantly, "She definitely seems to lose it a lot…" He narrowed his eyes and gave Kirby a sideways glance, watching the youth's expression. "Think the gods are trying to say something?"

Kirby was taken off guard for a split second before he stared outward with a far away look and a sad smile on his lips. "No," he replied without looking at the Knight. "I don't. They're perfect for each other."

* * *

**...I am a horrible person. **

**Next chapter will be much lighter, rest assured, but I really wanted to take this chapter to get more down into Ribbon and - especially - Kirby's character. I also wanted to build that connection between Ribbon in this story and from Kirby 64. **

**Do you guys have any guesses for who Ribbon's engaged to? I'd love to hear your guys' thoughts! **

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know! I don't bite, I swear! **

**Hope you're all having an AWESOME Summer and see you later! **


	13. A Date for the Mate

**So, updates are apparently coming every four days, seeing as that always seems to be the time when I'm ready to upload a chapter...ANYWHO. Like the previous arc's focus on Ribbon and Kirby, this arc is going to focus on a new set of characters that really haven't had a whole bunch of time in the spotlight yet! I had SO much fun writing this and I really hope you all enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kirby. I do however own my sad excuse for a keyboard in which the down arrow refuses to work unless I megaton punch it.**

* * *

Amongst Other Things... - 5 - A Date for the Mate

The next day found itself to be annoyingly similar to the previous.

Hellish conditions were still having their little joy ride on the weather, for one, and it was still cold. However, the ridiculous rains from before had promptly packed their bags and left to be replaced by a light drizzle and winds that were so strong they threatened to make aviators out of the pedestrians. There was also more lightning and thunder.

Kirby jumped as the umpteenth roar of thunder crashed like a wave over the house, followed closely by a flash of lightning.

Lots and lots and lots more lightning and thunder…

He gave a pleading glance to above in a vain hope that Mother Nature would take pity on him before he looked over to the newly present Meta Knight who had just come over on Kirby's urgent request via text.

The message seemed to scream life-or-death or otherwise truly dire consequences should Meta Knight not drop everything he was doing and rush over, and at first the Knight had been slightly worried.

Now, seeing that the youth was in perfect health, any worry had been promptly chucked out the window – now he was just irritated.

"I stopped watching Lost…for this?" Meta Knight scowled, staring at what appeared to be a fort seated in the foyer of the mansion. The sad structure had been thrown together with a few sticks, Crayola markers, a spatula, a lamp, and a whole slew of blankets over and beneath it. It suddenly wobbled and Meta Knight couldn't help but think that it would be leveled from a stray sneeze.

However, Kirby, whom sat beneath this structure in a sea of pillows, was proud of it and the Knight supposed that was all that mattered.

_Structural integrity? What's that? _Meta Knight thought dryly.

However, the pink-haired youth was unfazed by the Knight's irritation. "Oh come on, you can't say this _isn't _awesome, Meta Knight," he replied as he took a deep breath in his self-proclaimed Fortress of _Awesome _to fully take in it's glory. Meta Knight rolled his eyes.

"Actually, I can. And it would be quite easy, really: so, no. It's _not _awesome," Meta Knight remarked harshly, briefly amused at the thought of Kirby's 'roof' collapsing over the chipper youth.

Kirby's frown loosed, but it held up as he gave a casual shrug. "Whatever...you should be honored that I invited you." The Knight rose a brow.

"_Honored_?" he voiced incredulously. "You invited everyone on your contacts list." _I was the only one stupid enough to come…_Meta Knight internally grumbled.

Kirby held up a finger in objection. "Not everyone. Just most of them." Meta Knight groaned as he cast a longing, sideways glance at the front door.

He didn't care if it was windy. He didn't care that there was thunder, or that there was lightning.

Meta Knight suddenly suppressed a sneeze.

And he definitely, definitely didn't care that venturing outside would only make his cold worse. It was just a cold, anyways, and to the Knight - one who had seen his life flash before him more times than he had sneezed in his lifetime - this was as much as a illness as a broken nail was.

"Did anyone else reply?" he asked. At this point, all he wanted to do was go back to his apartment and continue watching reruns of Lost – what one _should_ be doing when the weather persisted on being crummy.

"A lot of people did actually - but all of them were busy…Ribbon was busy helping Adeleine get ready for a date, Fumu's apparently out of the country, Daroach just said he was busy and then hung up really fast - the list goes on." Kirby sighed emphatically. His head shot up suddenly and he grinned widely at Meta Knight. "But you came!"

Meta Knight paused and stared for a moment. He then sighed.

It was now that, whether he wanted to or not, Meta Knight knew he was staying.

"Fine. I'll stay." Kirby did a small victory dance. Meta Knight abruptly fixed him with a harsh glare. "But if you think I'm going to sit in that ridiculous setup…" He eyed the 'tent' as if it was a heap of garbage, which essentially it was in his eyes. "You are horribly mistaken."

Kirby waved a hand. "Oh, don't be so crabby. Besides..." The youth then got a glint in his eyes as he pulled out his ace in the hole. "I have Guitar Hero~" He displayed the two plastic guitars that went with the game, waggling them in front of the Knight in what he hoped was a persuasive manner.

Apparently it wasn't. "No."

Kirby's smile creaked.

Giving up, his shoulders fell in disappointment as he dropped one guitar, cradled the other in his arms and swiftly swiveled on his bottom to face the television that - in a chaotic mess of chords and power strips - he had somehow set up within his tent. He punched on his sticker-plastered Playstation 2 and waited for the game to load.

The Knight took this time to go see if Kirby had any food.

That is, any _good _food that wasn't rotten, decrepit, on the floor, on the cabinets, smelly, odd-looking, or even a second after it's sell-buy date, the Knight promptly corrected.

Apparently Meta Knight's trust of Kirby's kitchen had been dampened since he had witnessed it in it's grotesque, unclean glory/horror previously. However, this only begged the question as to who _would _trust it...

He was just reentering the room with a bag of heavenly Doritos in his grip when Kirby was epically rocking out within his tent, holding the 'guitar' above his head every so often as if it would aid his playing (of which Meta Knight severely doubted). His fingers whizzed across the multi-colored keys and his thumb flicked the "strings" with a frenzied vengeance.

And then, all in one instant, the insanity was over and the song was done.

Meta Knight, out of curiosity, peeked at the screen and it took all of his self-restraint not to completely burst out laughing – thereby choking on his Doritos in the process – as he took it all in.

"Nice," was all he could say, leaning his back into the couch, giving a short laugh.

Apparently, Kirby hadn't done well at all. However, the flurry of _boos! _from earlier had also been a not so subtle hint...

The youth bolted up and glared at the Knight from within his fortress, leaning on his elbows. "I'm glad you think my failure is funny, Meta Knight."

"Oh, very…"

Kirby scoffed. "Like you could do any better on _Through the Fire and Flames_…"

Meta Knight rose a brow, an amused pink glint in his eyes. "On the contrary…"

Kirby craned his neck out of his fort to get a better look at the infuriating Knight. He had had it up to high heaven with him.

WHY did he invite him again?

"What? Do you want to go?" He didn't give the Knight a chance to respond; not that the nonchalant, confident Knight would do so in the midst of his Doritos devouring. "Alright Meta Knight, fine. You asked for it. Get down here."

"Hmm…" Meta Knight stopped in mock ponder, languidly holding what was truly a blessed gift from the gods just below his chin. "I'll pass." He happily bit down on the chip.

Kirby cracked a grin. "What? You scared of my awesomeness?"

"Scared? Maybe…I mean, it is somewhat frightening how bad you are…" He took another look at the screen, which revealed the percentage of accuracy for Kirby's game for reference - the youth quickly covered it with his hands, shielding it from the reader's eyes. Meta Knight rolled his eyes. "Honestly, you have to _try _to be that bad…"

Kirby gave a very Daroach-esque growl in response.

After a few seconds of general irritation and nasty looks to the Knight (of which Meta Knight nonchalantly ignored), Kirby reacquired his guitar and began navigating through the different songs on the on-screen menu, leading one to think that he had dropped the subject.

However, if one did think this, they would be sadly mistaken.

"You're just not playing because you're afraid I'm going to beat you…"

He smiled as he heard the crunching of chips come to an abrupt halt.

"MOVE."

The next moment found Meta Knight practically kicking Kirby aside and entering the fort. Kirby gave a pleasant smile and reached for the other guitar behind him. "Take your weapon, Sir Meta Knight," he mocked.

"Give me that," the Knight snapped, snatching it up swiftly and putting on the strap before Kirby could even blink. He sat cross-legged with his back hunched over, a determined look on his face. Kirby suppressed a laugh.

With the cursor highlighting _Through the Fire and Flames _by Dragonforce, Kirby shot a look to Meta Knight. "Ready?"

Meta Knight gave a wry grin. "I don't know, Kirby. Are you?"

* * *

"No, I absolutely AM NOT ready!"

"Oh, you look _fine, _Adeleine. In fact, you look really pretty. Honest."

Adeleine nearly tripped over her painful, high-heeled feet. She gave Ribbon an incredulous look. "Yeah right...be honest, Ribbon – this was a god-awful idea."

Ribbon exhaled in exasperation. "Will you please lookbefore jumping to conclusions? You haven't even _looked_ at yourself yet." Adeleine crossed her arms and remained planted. "And you didn't think it was an awful idea earlier," Ribbon pointed out.

"Well, it didn't feel real then," Adeleine grumbled. "Now that it's actually happening..." she trailed off, biting her lip slightly.

Ribbon shook her head and rose up from her bed. "Oh, quit it. You're talking like it's the end of the world. Now turn." The pink-haired girl attempted to spin Adeleine around to see herself in the full-length mirror behind.

"No way," Adeleine replied plainly, sidestepping away. She cracked a wry grin. "And I don't know – could've sworn I saw a few snow flakes in hell earlier..."

Ribbon allowed herself a smile as she rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "Sure you did," she said. "Now are you going to look in the mirror or am I going to have to bring the mirror to you?"

Adeleine's grin dissipated as her nervousness crept back. She crossed her arms and stubbornly remained still.

"No," Adeleine stated adamantly. Ribbon's smile twitched a fraction.

The next moment found a very determined Ribbon dragging a resigned Adeleine toward the mirror.

As they went over the heaps of failed outfits that they had tried on throughout the day, the painter averted her eyes as the mirror came closer. They were shut when it was in front of her.

She heard Ribbon's gentle voice next to her. "Just one look, okay? If you don't like it, we'll just keep looking – simple as that."

Comforted by her friend, but aware of the fact that they had been doing this all day, to no avail, Adeleine took a breath and opened her eyes. She gasped slightly.

It was...better than she expected.

She shook her head.

No, it was good - absolutely perfect, actually. With a look of awe, she looked over the dress.

The dress had a simple yellow flower pattern that flew across the white material up towards the box-like bodice and down the flowing skirt. It fit her well and allowed her easy movement – always a plus in the artist's book – but still showed off her curves. The flowers turned out being her favorite part, however, as they were painted in a watercolor style that Adeleine absolutely fell in love with.

Wearing the first true smile that she had worn all day she presented her grin to her reflection before happily turning to Ribbon. The pink-haired girl giggled slightly at her friend's newfound giddiness.

"Good, huh?"

Adeleine ducked her head a little in embarrassment. "Yeah. It's...perfect," she admitted. Ribbon in turn let out a sigh of relief.

She fell back on her bed. "So, that means you're all set, right?"

"Yup." Adeleine nodded lightly as she aimlessly began picking at the flower pattern on the dress. A thought hit her. "Hey, what time is it, anyways?"

Ribbon looked at her watch. Her eyes widened slightly. "Oh, woops...you should probably get going now. You told him six, right?"

"Yeah...what time is it?" Adeleine reiterated.

"Five before."

"WHAT? Aw shi - "

"Adeleine!"

" - shoot! Sorry about that Ribbon," Adeleine apologized quickly. "But, agh! I'm gonna be late!" She scurried around the room, gathering any items that she might need – her cell phone, her bag, her wallet, and – most importantly – her jingling stress balls. These earned a brow raise from Ribbon.

"Um, Adeleine...?" She watched as the artist chucked the stress relievers into her bag, the small bells within them chiming loudly.

"They...they help me from getting too nervous, okay?" Adeleine attempted.

Ribbon stared at the artist's bag for a few more seconds. "Alrighty then..."

As she and Adeleine exited, Ribbon gave a defeated look to her room that looked like it had just had a tornado of clothes prance through it.

She then shut the door lest her Aunt walk by, see it, and faint.

Adeleine was pulling on her sweater when Ribbon walked over to her.

"Thanks so much for helping me Ribbon – seriously," Adeleine was saying as she ran a few finger through her curled, hatless hair (her beret had had the misfortune of being the first victim in Ribbon's fashion dictatorship). "And thanks for letting me borrow your dress, too."

Ribbon held up a hand. "No need, Adeleine. I'm always happy to help. And actually, if you want..." she trailed off in thought for a few moments. She finally said, "Adeleine, why don't you keep the dress? It definitely fits you much better than it ever did me." Adeleine stared at her, surprised.

"Whu-what? Are you sure Ribbon? I mean...it's your dress," she attempted.

But Ribbon would have none of it. "I'm positive. I've only worn that one once and I'd feel bad if it never got worn when you wear it so nicely."

Adeleine gave her a bashful smile. "Thanks Ribbon."

"Mm hm!" Just as Adeleine was leaving, Ribbon remarked on a sudden thought. "Oh, you never told me where you two were meeting - somewhere warm I hope?"

The artist's smile abruptly tipped and she began scratching the back of her head aimlessly. "You could say that...I guess. We're meeting at the Happy Bee All Store."

Ribbon paused.

"...excuse me...?"

And so Adeleine repeated meekly, "The Happy Bee All Store."

Ribbon shook her head and blinked.

She must have something in her ears – definitely. Because there was no way, absolutely no way that Adeleine's very first date was at a _department store_ – of all things! - called...

* * *

"Happy Bee All Store? That's a pretty crappy place for a date," Spinni remarked plainly, his eyes locked on his Nintendo DSi.

"It's not a date, mate," Daroach snapped, ignoring the rather amusing fact that he had just rhymed. Of course, Daroach wasn't one to be amused by many things at this moment; he had a strange feeling in his gut about this. He couldn't tell exactly what it was, but what he _did_ know was that it wasn't good…

He shrugged and continued twirling his black cane as he tipped his chair forwards and backwards in a haphazard manner. "She just asked me to help her with some errands after she helped me win a bet."

"Right…" Spinni replied distractedly, enraptured in his game and only hearing Daroach's every other word. After tapping furiously at the device's touch screen, his shoulders suddenly fell and he shut the screens together with an angry _snap! _He looked at Daroach. "So, when are you leaving to be with your _dearie dee-dums_?" he inquired blatantly.

Daroach shot him a death glare. "I _told _you - HOLY CRAP." There was a painful _thud _as Daroach collided with the ground, having tipped his chair just a wee bit too far back. He uttered a few distasteful phrases including something about an elephant and an attic.

"Nice," Spinni remarked, by now fully accustomed to Daroach's nonsensical curses. The thief quickly recovered, however. He rubbed the back of his head furiously as he straightened his red top hat upon his head. "One: it's not a date. Two: I hardly know her - I just met her like two days ago, mate. And three…"

"You're going to be late?" Spinni supplied, taking note of the time.

"Exactly, mate. I'm going to be - wait, whu?" Daroach did a double take as he looked at the watch on his wrist which was of course _not _stolen to see the hour hand quickly edging towards the six.

He growled, swiftly put on his coat and raced out the door.

He may or may not have said a few impolite words along the way.

* * *

**Next chapter'll be the date! Or errand shopping - as Daroach thinks it is. OH DEAR...  
**

**See you guys later!**


	14. Duel in the Pillow Aisle

**Hello all! New chapter time means it's time to get to the actual date! You guys excited? I know I am! In somewhat random news, I finally beat Hard Mode on Kirby's Dreamland yesterday - IT WAS AWESOME. **

* * *

Meanwhile, in front of Happy Bee All Store, shivering in her sun dress and currently wondering why she was wearing a dress in such weather in the first place, was Adeleine.

Her hair twirled around her as she searched about for the thief fervently. In her hands were two metallic balls with bells inside that she spun around with her fingers in a futile attempts to ease her nerves. This earned her more than a few odd glances from passerby, but she didn't particular mind nor care at this point.

As she stood a few more long seconds in the quickly intensifying rain, she suddenly gripped her hand into a fist, crashing the bells together, as she spotted an unmistakable red top hat amongst the crowd of people and their accompanying umbrellas.

As Daroach came closer – Adeleine attempted to ignore his curses and...interesting hand gestures along the way – the girl rose up her arm and waved happily.

In moments, he looked up, caught her in his sights, and waved as well, until...

Adeleine winced as an old woman promptly clocked the thief upside the head with her umbrella for his lack of courtesy.

A hurried apology and some quick foot work later, Daroach was with Adeleine. He quirked a small smile through his sopping hair in greeting and it was then that the artist – as quite frankly, she had been enjoying the view – realized that he didn't have an umbrella.

She adjusted her own umbrella with nervous digits. "Don't you have an umbrella?"

Daroach, appearing to have just noticed that it was indeed raining out, and yes, that he was very _very _wet at the moment, put a casual hand to his chin. "Good point," he mumbled.

It was then, that – perchance – a small child walked by who – completely perchance – held an umbrella and walked – again, perchance – right by Daroach.

The thief grinned widely.

"DAROACH!" Adeleine shrieked as Daroach set out on his task on how to angle his new child-size elephant-printed umbrella so that it allowed him some shelter.

After staring at him in shock for a good few seconds – of which he didn't seem to notice – she snatched the umbrella out of his hand and returned it to the now bawling child. The mother thanked her and then gave a look worth a million shining daggers to Daroach.

Daroach was undisturbed by this as he rounded on Adeleine. "What the hell did you do that for, mate?"

"You just stole an umbrella from a _kid_ – if that's not a jerk move, I don't know what is!" Daroach gave a stubborn look and averted his thin eyes. Adeleine took a breath, suddenly feeling the uncomfortable stares of other pedestrians. "Besides, if you needed one I'd be willing to share." She tipped her umbrella slightly.

Daroach, taking notice that this would require them being in a very small proximity to one another felt his face heat up despite the cold rain and shoved his hands into his water-soaked pockets. "No thanks, mate. We're going inside, anyways, aren't we?"

"Yeah...I guess you're right." Adeleine watched as the thief took lead, prompted the automatic doors to open, and waltzed in.

Before following him in, she cast a gaze up to the heavens and let the jingling stress balls rattle through her fingers.

_Please, PLEASE help me through this...I'm going to need it. _

Dispensing her stress relief into her bag with a clatter, she entered Happy Bee All Store.

Following their rough start, the date/errand shopping went much better thereafter, despite having had to deal with the store's famous 'Customer Greeting/Harassment' that was only customary of all of the Happy Bee outlets.

So, with a cart that they really didn't want yet were given anyways and a few toothaches that were just beginning to go away, the two were chatting away in the craft aisle.

Adeleine picked up an abstract-looking painter's palette and turned it over a few times in her hands. "And these things aren't just for show, either. It really does help to just have the paints all there and not have worry about digging out more." She placed it in her cart among what Daroach could swear was every color – as well as every in between – of the bloody rainbow in one ounce containers. She laughed slightly. "Of course, it's also a bonus that they _do _look cool," she remarked.

Daroach grinned and brushed some of his shaggy hair out of his eyes from where he was leaning over the front end of the cart. After a few other paints and art supplies were thrown in the basket as well, he got up and stepped aside to allow Adeleine to push the cart out of the aisle.

With a glance at the soon dubbed Art Cart, Daroach noted, "You sure seem to be interested in this kind of stuff, mate."

Adeleine smiled. "Oh? And what makes you say that?" she joked.

Daroach folded his arms behind his head nonchalantly. "Oh, I don't know – it could've been the _giant cart of a billion art things_ you've got there that tipped me off, but I'm not all too sure, mate..." Adeleine rolled her eyes good-naturedly as she giggled. He suddenly stopped and looked at her with a bit more seriousness in his eyes. "Though, actually...I'm thinking it's your eyes." Adeleine stopped, rounded on him and in seconds suddenly became very aware of her heart beat and burning cheeks.

And, then, as if the thief had just then became aware of what he had just said, he continued on walking ahead.

Adeleine slowly pushed the cart as a bought of uneasy silence (only interrupted by the motor-mouthing employees trying to make sales everywhere they turned).

At first, she was going to reach for her bells again, but understandably realizing that this would have looked _very _weird, she instead let her hand reach up to her hair and brush a few strands away. She took a curly strand in between her fore finger and thumb and stared at it.

Somehow, this hadn't been what she had been expecting for a date. Sure, she knew that flowers and chocolates had been completely out of the question, but she had been expecting at least _something_. Maybe it was because she was so dressed up?

She shook her head.

Though he had complimented her...that was something.

She thought a moment. _That..._was_ a compliment...wasn't it?_

"Uh, mate? Maaaaaaate."

Adeleine blinked to find Daroach waving a hand in front of her face. She jumped.

"Whu - ! Don't do that!"

Daroach rolled his eyes and put his hands up in defense. "Do what? Keep you from staring off into space like that? Fine. _Proceed._" It was now Adeleine's turn to roll her eyes.

"I wasn't staring off into space, I was just thinking! You ever heard of THINKING?"

"Yeah, I know what thinking is – and that wasn't it." Daroach suddenly got an adorablely curious look on his face and it was then that Adeleine realized that she had in fact inserted the adjective herself. "Well, fine, let's say you _were _thinking; then what were you thinking about?"

Adeleine, about to remark with "None of your business"/"It had nothing to do with you" instead replied. "Nothing much." It was a vague answer, but at least it might put an end to their arguing…

"HA! So you WERE staring off into space, mate!" he called triumphantly before he went into a bought of laughter.

…that is, if Daroach could learn to shut his trap.

And so Adeleine told him so: "Make a bear and STUFF IT, Daroach."

"Sorry, can't say I'm into that kind of thing…"

Adeleine slammed her fists down onto the cart, rattling the metal just enough to send a few poor paints go tumbling down their mountains. "You are so - !"

_- undoubtedly attractive but do you have to be so infuriating too? _she screamed within her mind.

She paused.

And then did a sigh of relief. "Not sure where that came from but thank _god, _I didn't say that out loud…" she mumbled, feeling as though she had just dodged a bullet.

Daroach, thinking that he had successfully won the argument, had been searching for anything that would fetch him a nice price, gave her a bewildered look as he faced her. "What'd you say, mate?"

Adeleine shook her head and quickly pushed ahead of Daroach. "Let's just move on." She suddenly looked behind at him, giving the thief an almost pleading smile. "I really don't want to fight anymore." Then, as fast as she had turned around, she was facing forward again and walking.

Daroach's mouth hung open for longer than he was sure of in surprise.

Somehow, he hadn't been expecting something like that from her. From what he had seen of her from the previous day, he hadn't been exactly thrilled to spend a couple of hours with her. To him, she seemed like a typical, arrogant tomboy – a type that Daroach had come across a couple times and wasn't too fond of.

However, unlike the others, he had already been surprised quite a few times by her and maybe...that wasn't such a bad thing.

Realizing that she was just about to turn the corner, he shook himself out of his thoughts and followed after her.

"Whatever you want, mate…"

Half an hour later, both of them had managed to hold true on their unspoken promise not to argue and were now laughing about the wonderful anomalies of the pillow aisle.

At the same time, a group of employees were hovering at a good distance away wondering what exactly they should do about this. They considered rushing over to the icee pop aisle because everyone knows that the icee pop aisle is the safest when they realized that there was no icee pop aisle.

A few began to sob after that particular discovery was made.

Adeleine held up a large pillow that was sequined far more than a pillow should ever be sequined, all in an image of a pretty pink pony. As she attempted to contain her laughter, she managed to get out, "What Daroach, you're telling me that you _wouldn't _want to sleep on this beauty?"

Daroach's mouth dropped for a split second before he keeled over and burst into raucous laughter, kicking up his heels and collapsing into a pile of pillows behind him.

"I'd…sooner…DIE…then ever sleep on THAT!" he yelled. Adeleine tumbled next to him in her own fit of laughter.

They enjoyed a peaceful, blissful moment aboard the pillow-packed aisle as Adeleine allowed her eyes to close in relaxation. She heard Daroach move but thought nothing of it as she continued to rest until she heard a deep, muffled voice.

"…_hoo…hee…hoo…hee…_"

Adeleine furrowed her brows. "...um, Daroach...?" There was no response – save for the continued, over-exaggerated breathing.

She now rose a brow, but her eyes remained stubbornly shut. She was much too comfy here to move just yet to see what sort of antics Daroach was into now. However, she did decide to play along. A smile lit her lips. "_Yes?_"

The strange breathing continued and Adeleine couldn't help but think it sounded incredibly familiar…

"_Hoo…hee, Luke…hoo…I am…hee, your father._"

Adeleine's eyes shot open immediately to find herself come face to face with…

…Darth Vader, breathing in his customary fashion and wearing his angry face. Which is to say, the face that he wears all the time.

And, for the first time ever, it actually was Darth Vader.

"That…has to be the most awesome pillow _ever_, Daroach," Adeleine breathed in awe.

Well, pillow Darth Vader, at least. It was still freaking Darth Vader. In a department store. Therein making it AWESOME.

Daroach grinned from behind the small pillow Darth Vader face, but continued on his persona. "_Hoo…hee…I am not this Daroach. I shouldn't need to remind you of my name."_

Adeleine rose up, faced Darth Vader, and quickly procured a pillow of Luke Skywalker's face.

She, however, also went one step above by being the first to find a set of light saber pillows. She threw one to Daroach.

"Alrighty, then _Vader_ - catch!"

Daro Vader (as he shall be dubbed from now on) caught the red light saber just as Adeluke (once again; dubbed) brandished her own blue one.

"_Hoo…you wish to challenge ME_?"

"Yeah, I do - now bring it!" Adeluke rushed forward and the two proceeded to have a light saber duel.

Amidst their cheesy banter and continued demolition of the pillow aisle, the employees were the lone spectators.

They exchanged looks with one another. Now the hostiles had _weapons_. And even more intimidating - official names.

Now they _really _didn't know what to do…

* * *

**The Happy Bee Outlet employees make a tooth-ache-inducing return! God I wish I had pillows like those...**

**Constructive criticism is always welcome!**


	15. What Do You Mean This Is a Date?

**Hello, hello! I know that I could've just uploaded this chapter tomorrow...er, this morning (it's currently 2:14 am where I am), but I was just so excited and happy (it's my birthday today!) that I had to upload it! **

**This is also the longest chapter yet and the last part of Adeleine and Daroach's date, so I hope you all enjoy! **

* * *

One epic battle, fifty-two battle cries, and approximately seven terrified employee onlookers later, found Adeluke and Daro Vader collapsed into a sea of pillows.

Both of them were panting and exhausted from their duel and if it hadn't been for a sudden epiphany on Adeleine's part that she still had shopping to do, they probably would have remained there for the rest of the day.

A twitch of a frown tugged at Daroach's lips for a split second as Adeleine removed herself from the pillows she was practically buried in to uncover her pillow-avalanched cart. As Daroach watched her do this, he was surprised to see her thereafter toss in a couple light saber pillows as well as the Darth Vader and Luke Skywalker face pillows.

She seemed to sense this, as she turned around and remarked, "These are too epic _not _to buy, don't you think?"

Daroach grinned approvingly and recalled their duel not even a page ago. Adeleine pushed the cart over to where Daroach was and offered a hand.

"Need some help?"

Daroach opened one eye and stared at her hand for a second before opening both and gratefully accepting it. "Yeah, thanks mate."

"No problem." Adeleine grinned as Daroach stumbled to his feet. The two of them then exited the successfully demolished aisle with shared looks of triumph.

And really, there's no description needed for the reader to understand how the employees were doing now…

Daroach was still smiling as they passed by the racks of shirts and pants in the clothing area of the store.

He felt great - amazing what a simple pillow fight could do for a guy's mood.

Of course, it rather helped that it was with Star Wars themed pillows.

"Man, this store really _does _have everything, mate," he remarked. "I don't think I've ever seen an actual aisle _just _for pillows before - have you? Actually, I don't think I've ever seen so many pillows in my _life_, mate." Adeleine couldn't help but giggle at the thief's newfound excitement.

"It really does. I guess that's why they call it the Happy Bee _All _Store. And hey - " She gave a shrug. " - I can live with a little bluntness if it means I get an whole _aisle of pillows_." Daroach nodded.

"Truest words of the century, mate…"

Daroach looked around as they meandered through the sports aisles.

"But, you know, mate," he began, "what this place _doesn't _have is a devil for a manager. Not that I'm complaining." Adeleine rose a curious brow and so Daroach explained, "The manager at Happy Bee Market is the absolute DEVIL, I swear, mate."

Catching the intrigue in Adeleine's eyes, Daroach went on to retell his escapades at Happy Bee Market. He chronicled his adventures with Meta Knight in search of the elusive ice cream, his unfortunate meeting with Phil, the Resident Daroach Imposter (this in particular earned a rather flabbergasted look from Adeleine), and - with a particular amount of bravado - how he successfully thwarted the manager.

Adeleine listened on with growing amazement and interest.

She was just putting a pack of sponges into her cart when she stopped and stared at Daroach, dumbfounded.

"You cannot be serious…a REMOTE?" She whistled in amazement.

"Yeah. APPARENTLY those things can go through windows, mate." He let his hands fly up in defeat. "THAT sure would have been nice to know beforehand."

Adeleine laughed lightly. "Yeah…man, I still can't wrap my mind around that. You must have _really_ ticked him off," she remarked.

"I guess so…" Daroach trailed off.

His mind began to wander shortly after. It landed on a couple trivial things before it came to a sudden realization.

In the midst of his and Adeleine's antics he found that he had completely forgotten that the only reason he was there was because of a bet. In reality, it felt more like the two were becoming good friends…or maybe…

He looked at Adeleine's bright face, her curls bouncing around her pink cheeks as she walked.

He shook his head.

Leaving the rest of his thoughts solely to himself, he reentered the present and surprised Adeleine when he suddenly stopped.

She halted as well and turned around. "Daroach? Everything okay?"

He smiled at her. "Oh, yeah, mate," he replied. "Just was thinking that I haven't been helping you a whole lot."

Adeleine was taken aback. Her brows slowly drew near in confusion. "What are you talking about? You've been helping out a bunch."

Daroach modestly waved this off with a hand. "Yeah, yeah, but still. Is there anything you want me to run and get to help you out, mate?"

The artist couldn't help but feel a drop of disappointment in her gut, but relinquished, having not wanted to seem clingy. "Well, actually…" She put a hand to her chin in thought. "If you could go get some towels - any color - that would be a huge help."

Daroach nodded once. "Got it."

"I'll meet you in the check out lane, okay?"

"Sure, mate."

And with that, he walked in the opposite direction whilst Adeleine went to retrieve the last few items and check out.

Luckily, Daroach was able to find the bathroom supplies aisle fast and was now looking at a variety of towels. Deciding quickly on a set of green ones, he grabbed a couple of them from the shelf.

As he was walking the rather sizeable trek across the store and to the check out lane, he decided to check his phone for any messages. Thinking that it would have been rude to have it ringing earlier, Daroach had put it on silent.

He stopped.

He blankly stared at the screen for a few moments, cast a look upwards, and a muttered a couple things underneath his breath before he began dialing.

There was barely even a ring before someone picked up.

"_Hello?_"

Daroach tucked the towels underneath his arm and rubbed his eyes a little. "Yeah…can I ask _why _exactly you've left over a hundred voicema - "

"_DAROACH~!"_

Daroach jumped, nearly dropping his phone in the process, and just barely catching the towels that he had inadvertently flung into the air in surprise. Eying the phone wearily, he distanced it from his smarting ear.

"Unfortunately," he stated bluntly. "Now, voicemails Kirby - _why_?"

"_Weeeeel…Meta Knight and I got bored…"_

The thief suddenly heard Meta Knight's gruff voice. _"Yeah right. You were just tired of losing at Guitar Hero, Kirby. Don't listen to him Daroach."_

Kirby then spoke again.

However, although the youth's chipper tone hadn't changed, Daroach could sense the seething irritation beneath.

"_Oh, details, details…aren't they just so unnecessary?" _Kirby then laughed in such an over exaggerated manner that it made both Daroach and Meta Knight flinch ("Why are _you_ flinching, Daroach? _You're _not here to see his scary smile…").

"_Whatever, Kirby. I need another Doritos bag."_

"_You do that."_

"_I will."_

"Mates!" Daroach shouted. "Focus! I told Adeleine I'd meet her at check out so hurry up; WHY did you call me like a hundred times, mate?"

"_Well, to see how you two were doing, obviously." _Daroach rose a brow, confused. _"You know, how - wait. Did you say check out lane? Are you two at the store or something?"_

"Uh, yeah, mate?" Daroach replied as if it was obvious. Where else would they be to run errands?

"_Huh. Well that's a pretty awful place for a date."_

"So I've been told," Daroach remarked. He paused, fully realizing now what Kirby had said. He clinched his teeth. "And why…DOES EVERYONE THINK THIS IS A DATE?"

A couple fellow shoppers quickly backed off from the thief and held their home appliances at the ready.

Daroach gulped, not realizing then how loud he had been, and rose a weak hand in an attempt to convince the people around him that he _was not _crazy.

This only earned him a series of brandished toasters and microwave ovens from the defensive shoppers.

Kirby was, however, unfazed. "_Because it is? Oh, come on Daroach…don't tell me you DIDN'T know it was a date."_

"_..."_

"_...Daroach?"_

Daroach was quickly walking forward, sensing the ongoing stares and having just dodged a spatula. "Well, that's the thing, mate - IT ISN'T," he hissed much more quietly into the receiver. Daroach heard Kirby sigh.

"…_alright Daroach. Think about it - did Adeleine dress up?"_

The thief did a double-take at the apparently random question as he remembered back to when he and Adeleine had first entered the store and artist had taken off her coat.

She had been wearing a nice dress that Daroach couldn't help but think she must have been freezing in and he would be lying if he said he hadn't been a little awestruck. Her hair was curled, too.

"I…guess so."

"_Okay. And it's just the two of you right?"_

"Well, yeah…"

"_And did she seem excited about seeing you?"_

Daroach thought for a moment. "Actually…yeah, mate. Now that I think about it…"

"_Well, there you go, Daroach. You are officially on…a date."_ The strumming of strings was heard as a small musical accompaniment to the final fateful word. _"No need to deny it anyways - Ribbon's already told me all about how…" _Kirby went on, but Daroach wasn't listening anymore.

The thief was instead looking forward, not unlike a deer caught in a pair of blinding headlights. He gulped as he spotted the check out lane - and more worryingly - Adeleine come into view.

She was planted off to the side as she waited for him (as to not get trampled by other shoppers who were ready to leave) and from where he was, Daroach saw that while one hand was propping up her chin from where she was leaned over on the cart, the other was nervously fumbling with something. However, he couldn't exactly tell what.

Suddenly, as if sensing his gaze, she turned and in seconds saw him. Immediately, she straightened out, haphazardly tossed whatever she was fiddling with in her bag and happily waved at him.

Daroach inadvertently felt his cheeks warm up as he tentatively waved back.

He turned back to his phone with a more panicked demeanor. "But…but…how am I going on a date without knowing that I was going on date? How does that happen, mate? Tell me that!" he hissed.

The brushing of strings was heard again. _"Got me…"_

Daroach narrowed his eyes. "_You're _helpful. Wait…is that a ukulele?"

_P-p-pl-pl-pl-plonk! _

"_Yup! Meta Knight and I were playing Guitar Hero earlier until we decided that it would be more fun to play actual guitars. Or ukuleles. Meta Knight brought his electric bass over so we're having a jam fest and - _" Daroach abruptly cut off the youth's cheerful piffling as he shut his phone, stuffed it in his pocket, and walked over to Adeleine.

Although his face was calm and composed, beneath it he was freaking out.

He was on a date. Without knowing that he was - HOW DID THAT HAPPEN AGAIN?

Daroach shook his head and took a deep breath as he neared Adeleine and felt his face go bright red again.

With this newfound knowledge (or rather, knowledge that should have been known in the first place), he suddenly felt very uncomfortable around the artist.

Despite his attempt at appearing undisturbed in the slightest as he dispensed the towels into the cart and walked with her to the ridiculous and somewhat daunting line in the checkout lane, Adeleine immediately picked up on his discomfort.

She bit her lip before addressing him. "Hey…are you alright?"

Daroach jumped slightly. "Oh, uh, yeah mate…just fine," he said quickly. He soon took a sudden interest in a rack of magazines as they walked forward in line.

As the customers in front of them were quickly purchasing their goods and leaving, Adeleine and Daroach remained in an uncomfortable silence.

Daroach had officially just read over the selections of candy for the tenth time and Adeleine had picked up a magazine that she was currently flipping through without reading a single word.

Daroach was just beginning to read the nutrition labels on the candy when he suddenly heard a series of bells. Setting down the candy bar, he rounded to see Adeleine swirling around two metallic spheres in her hand while she stared elsewhere in thought.

He cocked a brow, nonplussed. "Whatcha doing there, mate?"

She did a double-take, only realizing on her second look at him that he was indeed talking to her. She flushed slightly and held the spheres still.

"Oh, sorry about that…they just help me when I get nervous."

Daroach looked down at them and then up at her face. "And why would you be nervous?" he asked casually.

She shrugged and shoved them in her bag as she began placing her soon-to-be-purchases on the conveyer belt, having arrived at the front of the line finally.

"Well, I guess it's really stupid of me to tell you this, but…" Her cheeks went a bright red as she bent down into the cart. "This is my first date."

Daroach could only blink for a couple seconds in shock. "Really?" he asked in genuine surprise.

"Yeah…" she replied softly as she placed more items on the belt. Taking a look at the cart again, she briefly contemplated burying her face in the stack of goods to hide her embarrassment. The pillows would provide especially good coverage, she noted.

She reached for a handful of paints to find herself grabbing thin air.

Adeleine looked up to see Daroach setting them on the belt before bending over to retrieve more. She looked at him, bewildered, for a couple moments.

"Well then, if this is your first date," he began as Adeleine continued to stare at him as if he had grown a second head. He offered a shy grin and a shrug. "I guess that makes two of us, mate."

Adeleine stood still for a couple moments in a shocked stupor and it was only until - with a light roll of his eyes - Daroach waved the Darth Vader pillow in front of her face did she finally fall out of her daze, come back to the present, and hurriedly return to grabbing the items. Daroach gave an amused snort as she fumbled with a few of her new brushes and palettes.

By the time they stepped out of Happy Bee All Store laden down with a number of blindingly bright yellow bags, they were both pleasantly surprised to find the rain had stopped and, although it was by no means sunshine and rainbows yet, it was definitely brighter outside.

Adeleine tucked her collapsed umbrella beneath her arm. "Guess we won't need this, huh?"

"Yeah," Daroach agreed. They stood there for a brief moment before he turned to her. "So, where's your house, mate? I don't mind carrying these there," he offered. Adeleine shook her head, however.

"Actually, I drove here, but thanks for the offer, Daroach," Adeleine replied, now severely kicking herself for not walking. "My car should be right over here…" Daroach followed Adeleine as they weaved through the large parking lot in search of Adeleine's car.

After a few minutes of searching and dodging road-raging customers, they eventually found her car and Adeleine took a few sweet moments to take in its glory.

"She's a beaut', ain't she?" The artist nudged Daroach with an elbow before she skipped over to her car.

_If you can call that a car…_ Daroach dryly thought.

The thief stood and just stared at it for a good while until his brain processes finally came back as well as his ability for speech.

"What is that, mate?" he asked cautiously.

Adeleine was reasonably unperturbed, leading Daroach to guess that she had gotten this reaction more than a few times before. "My car, of course," she said as she threw in some bags into the back seat, eyes rolling. "I guess she _is _a bit busted up, but she works fine and that's really all that matters, I think."

Daroach tentatively and rather bravely stepped forward to…oh god, how could it look even WORSE the closer he got? It just kept getting worse!

He eyed the peeling brown…no orange - no…was that tan? It had been painted over so many times that the thief couldn't tell which of the paint was new and what had survived since the stone age (as really he decided that that was the appropriate time period that this car belonged in). The rear bumper was non existent, the roof looked like a giant had stepped on it and the headlights on the front flicked on randomly every so often, making Daroach jump each time they did so.

As he blindly - having decided to shield his eyes with one arm from the horror - set down the parcels in the back seat, Adeleine rolled her eyes once more.

Quite frankly, if the outside had made him want to outright weep, he wasn't going to take any chances with the _inside_...

Daroach stepped back and waited as Adeleine shut what the thief had wryly dubbed the demon's gate ("Daroach. REALLY?"). Moments later she stood leaning against her car, twiddling with her keys behind her back as she looked up at the thief.

"Um, Daroach, thank you so much for helping me out and…I had a really great time. I really really did." Seeing the unconcealed joy on her face, Daroach couldn't shoo away the smile that was readily forming on his lips even if he wanted to.

"No problem, mate. It was pretty fun, I'll admit." He grinned.

They stood like that for a second, a few more, in silence before Adeleine broke the silence. "Hey Daroach?"

A soft smile came upon his face again. "Yeah?"

"Before I go…that is - I mean…" She suddenly took a breath. "My eyes," she blurted out.

Daroach blinked, clearly caught off guard by this statement. "Your…eyes, mate?" he repeated, cocking a brow.

"You said that you were able to tell how much I loved art by my eyes and I was wondering what you meant by that," she said quickly.

"Oh," Daroach commented, his face flushing slightly. He looked away from her in a bought of embarrassment as he scratched the back of his head. "I dunno, I thought it was obvious just by the way you were looking at them, mate."

"Hm…" Adeleine took this and pondered over it for a couple moments before she smiled at him. "Thanks…well, I'd better get going. Um, see yo - " She abruptly stopped there and ducked her head in embarrassment.

Before Daroach could even blink, he found Adeleine in the driver's seat and turning on the ignition. The engine soon croaked to life and she was just reaching for the shift stick when she jumped upon hearing someone knocking on her window. Seeing Daroach's face through the blurry glass right next to her, she went to go roll down the window.

Soon they were face to face again. "Yeah, Daroach?"

He replied with a casual grin. "See you later?"

She immediately understood what he meant and she nodded quickly. "Definitely. See you later." Adeleine waved and Daroach returned with a short wave before the artist put her foot to the gas and sped off. The thief watched her car thoughtfully before shaking his head and was about to walk off when he froze.

He couldn't quite pin down exactly what had caused this sudden chill up his spine and for a few worried moments he was left to only look around for some vengeful employee camping out in the parking lot until he heard a small snicker behind him.

Recognizing it in an instant he growled and flipped on his heel.

"You two," he breathed vehemently. "How long have you two been here!" He balled up his fists.

Kirby chuckled lightly from his seat on the back of Meta Knight's bike. And, although the Knight didn't let on as much as the youth, Daroach could tell he was amused as well from an uncanny pink tint in his eyes.

"Long enough," Kirby replied, hardly able to contain his smiles. Seeing that Daroach was less than amused and was only seconds from strangling something other than the air, he rose his hands in a meek defense. "Okay, I'm sorry Daroach. I really am, but when you hung up so suddenly I was wondering what happened."

Daroach gave him a disbelieving look. "Uh huh. So that's all it was, eh, mate?"

Kirby relinquished and gave a shrug. "Okay fine: annnnd, I might have been a little curious to see how you and Adeleine were doing…but!" he suddenly proclaimed as he rose a finger. "It looks like things are going well! Congrats Daroach!" He clapped for a few seconds and grinned a toothy smile as Daroach's face quickly became the color of his top hat.

As Kirby stopped clapping, Daroach's anger boiled down to mere annoyance. "Thanks…I guess, mate." He then looked at Meta Knight. "Okay, mate, I'd expect this from pinky over there, but you too?

As Kirby was having a good ol' eye-brow raise over his apparent new nickname Pinky, Meta Knight sniffed. "Normally, no, I wouldn't. But we're actually on our way to the drug store for some cold medicine and this happened to be on the way." He suddenly glared at nothing in particular as a frightening red lit his eyes. "Damn cold."

"But, if you want we could always give you a ride - right Meta Knight?" Kirby smiled brightly at the Knight as Meta Knight gave him an exhausted look that pleaded how exactly they were going to fit three people on the Halberd. Daroach, however, helped the Knight out by raising a hand.

"Nah, I'm good, mate, but thanks," he declined. "I ran here in the first place anyways."

"Okay." Kirby shrugged. He then turned to Meta Knight. "Well, I guess we should get going, huh?" Meta Knight blearily nodded and revved up the engine. He gave a short wave to Daroach and kicked his feet off of the pavement.

Daroach waved as well before he shoved his hands into his pockets, made a quick readjustment of his top hat, and set off in the opposite direction.

However, he didn't make it far when he heard Kirby shout, "HEY DAROACH!"

He took a breath. "Yeah?"

Daroach turned to see that not only was Kirby somehow sitting cross-legged on the back of Meta Knight's motorcycle while managing to _not _fall off but he had also just pulled out a light pink ukulele. To Daroach's continued amazement, he _then_ pulled out a small boom box.

The youth gave a devilish grin as he turned the volume nob to full blast - Meta Knight deftly put in a pair of ear plugs – and began to happily strum a few beginning chords. He then began to lip-sync with the singer of song:

"_Oh, it is love…from the first…time I set my eyes upon yours…thinking "Oh, is it love?""_

And then, he abruptly stopped, punching the PAUSE button on the stereo. "You know, in honor of you and Adeleine?" he voiced, nodding quickly and excitedly before Daroach even had a chance to object.

And then, much to the annoyance of both Meta Knight - who was beginning to get an aching headache despite the ear plugs - and Daroach, he continued.

"_Oh, dearIt's been hardly a momentAnd you are already missed..."_

By the time Kirby finished with the phrase from the love song "Oh, it's Love" by Hellogoodbye, Daroach was already half way to the motorcycle ready to promptly and justly pummel the youth.

"_KIRBY!_ _I'M GOING TO __**KILL **__YOU, MATE!" _

"_There is still a bit of your skinThat I've yet to have kissed…"_

"Turn that off Kirby. People are giving us weird looks."

"Meta Knight, you should join in for the chorus!"

"I'd rather not."

"_GET BACK HERE!"_

"Aw, come on…uh oh - Daroach's getting kinda close…faster Sir Meta Knight! We must lose the scary man!"

"How about I lose both of you?"

* * *

The employees of Happy Bee All Store grew close together.

The hostiles had long since gone and they knew now what they had to do.

One of the braver employees took out his phone and slowly dialed the manager's number…

0² was not happy, but he was slowly getting there.

He had a headache, those incompetent workers at Happy Bee Market had yet to fix his broken window, and because of that he had been temporarily transferred to Happy Bee Market's sister store, Happy Bee All Store after his brother insisted it wasn't safe to be in an office with a shattered window.

_Like hell…at least it would have better than this._

This store didn't even have a manager's office (well, not a real one, anyways - it was around the size of a closet) and 0² wouldn't dare step foot in it. The employees were stupid and couldn't tell up from down and after only one day in command he wanted to burn the building to the ground.

His phone rang.

"…what?" he spoke not unlike a brutal knife.

"_Eep! Hi sir…um, we wanted to report a couple hostiles from earlier." _

The manager checked his watch to see that it was much past closing. It was nearly midnight. So much for being prompt…

"Hm mm."

"_Er, we know that we should have reported it earlier…but - we were too scared to."_

0² rolled his single eye.

Great. Employees that couldn't even handle a few crazed shoppers. These couple of weeks were going to be just _lovely…_

"And why were you scared?"

"_Well they destroyed the pillow aisle in mere seconds! And then they had a pillow fight…and THEN they began role playing! Oh sir, it was terrifying!" _

"Uh huh."

"_So, can we issue a report on the red top-hat-wearing male and brown haired female?"_

0²'s red eye widened a fraction, but no more.

So, breaking his window wasn't enough for the thief, eh? Now he had to go destroying his stores…

"…_Sir?" _

"Your report is received."

"_Oh wow, thanks sir! You have no idea how good that makes us all feel!" _There was a beat. _"Actually sir, the reason we called you instead of coming to your office is because…well, you don't appear to be in your office. Where are you any - "_

0² slapped his cell phone shut, cutting off the employee as he adjusted himself on his throne of pillows and hugged a "LOST" themed pillow in - where else - the pillow aisle.

* * *

**Oh, 0²...you and your "Lost" paraphernalia...And Kirby and Meta Knight having a jam fest! Somehow, that just brings up the most epic image in my head! AND we have the first mention of 0²'s brother! Unfortunately, he won't actually appear for a while...  
**

**Next update will be the start of a new story arc! Yay!**

**See you all later!**


	16. The Tenants at Last!

**Whe****w! Been a while, huh? Pyro-Link here very VERY happy to finally be back on with the next chapter (and Story Arc 6!) of Amongst Other Things! Nothing much else to say that I'm sorry for the wait and I hope that this chapter and the next ones will make up for it! **

**I want to give a big shout out to Keaton's Firefly for all the help she gave me with brainstorming, bouncing ideas, editing, reading, and being an amazing best friend throughout all of my writing! Thank you!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own the Kirby series - that is to the amazing Sakurai. I do, however, own this story and the interpretations of the characters, as well as the 'plot'. Thank you!  
**

**LET'S A' GO!  
**

* * *

Amongst Other Things… - 6 - The Tenants at Last!

"Rock…"

"Paper…"

"SCISSORS!" Kirby and Meta Knight simultaneously shouted. They eagerly looked down to see the victor…Meta Knight rose a brow; however, this soon turned into a look of irritation and beneath his mask, he scowled. Kirby gave an elated gasp.

The two were standing in the foyer of Kirby's mansion during a hot Summer day on Checker Knights street. Outside, sprinklers could be heard and thankful children laughed as they cooled off and played games with one another. Suddenly, they stopped and stared at the mansion as an excited call erupted from it:

"YES! No interviews for _me_~!" Kirby called in a sing-song voice, jumping up to his feet and proceeding to do a bouncy victory dance. Meta Knight glared at him.

However, before Meta Knight could even open his mouth in retort, he paused and looked around the room as he heard up-beat music emanating from…somewhere. He decided to ignore it.

The Knight rolled his eyes, arms crossed. "Kirby, it's Rock, Paper, _Scissors_, not Rock, Paper, - whatever the hell that was," he said, interrupting Kirby's happy dance. The youth stopped and looked at Meta Knight, confused.

"What? You mean _this_?" He reached out his hand and wiggled his finger rapidly. "You know, Spider?" He asked, as if it was obvious.

"You mean, _you _know that it doesn't _exist_." Apparently it wasn't.

"Like the downstairs bathroom?" Kirby quickly interjected.

Meta Knight stopped for a moment in surprise before giving the youth a withering look as if to say, _"I'm not even going to grant that idiotic notion with a response_." He continued on out loud, "And even if 'Spider' didexist it definitely wouldn't beat Scissors." The Knight demonstrated his fingers as such. Before Kirby could even open his mouth, his friend asked, "Now, are you going to do the interviews, or what?"

Kirby blinked in confusion. "Huh? But I thought that I won…"

Meta Knight thrust out his own hand and wiggled his fingers mockingly. "What, with _Spider_?" Kirby frowned, hurt. The Knight went deadpan again and scoffed, "Hardly." Kirby's shoulders fell, and, seeing this, the Knight paused. Maybe he had been a bit harsh on him…he thought for a moment before he added carefully, "But…it you want, we can switch off. You do the first one, I do the second?" he suggested.

Kirby immediately brightened at the idea. "_Really_?"

The next second, Meta Knight found himself suddenly caught in a big bear hug, courtesy of the pink-haired youth, and quickly regretting his decision. "Aw, thanks Meta Knight! You're the bes - "

"Don't…mention it," Meta Knight said haltingly as he detached Kirby and distanced himself somewhat. Beneath his mask, his face was as red as a cherry.

However, just as the Knight was recomposing himself…

_Ding Dong~!_

…Kirby yelped and hid behind the Knight as if behind the front door lay a monster.

And was there?

Meta Knight certainly didn't think so. It was debatable in Kirby's case.

"Kirby…" said the Knight dangerously as he narrowed his eyes and looked over his shoulder - Kirby swayed to the other side, avoiding him. Meta Knight looked over his other shoulder and Kirby swayed again. At this point, heavily annoyed and fed up with the youth's immaturity, Meta Knight finally whirled on Kirby and pointed a scary finger in his face; the youth gulped.

Meta Knight's voice was as sharp as a knife and twice as threatening. "If you don't answer that door _right now…_"

Kirby put up his hands in innocence before he could finish. "Hey, hey! Just trying to lighten the mood?"

Meta Knight glared further.

_Ding-dong~! _the doorbell called cheerily, easily cutting through the tension in the room.

Putting his finger down finally, Meta Knight abruptly shoved Kirby in its direction. "Just go!"

The youth stumbled for a few feet and would have collided painfully with the door had he not caught his balance just before. He gave an annoyed look back at Meta Knight, remarking through his teeth, "You didn't have to push _that_ hard…" If Meta Knight felt bad, he certainly didn't show it.

Kirby then turned and straightened out his shirt a little, more on a nervous impulse than anything else. Satisfied, he couldn't help but wear a bright smile as he felt his nerves transform into a bubbling excitement.

The first tenant! And the first step to his dream of being a professional chef!

Mustering up all his confidence, he finally reached out and opened the door. He greeted the first tenant. "Hey! You must be…"

"Walky," the boy who looked to be only a few years younger than Kirby finished. He wore baggy clothes, sporting a ratty tan hoodie and a pair of ancient jeans. Around his neck was a pair of bulky headphones that emanated quiet rumbles of music. On his head was a grey beanie and, to Kirby's surprise, both of his eyes were completely covered by a mess of brown hair. The boy slouched somewhat and his hands seemed to be perpetually dug into his pockets as if looking for China in vain.

Kirby welcomed him inside and reached out a welcoming hand. Walky stared at it for a moment before hesitantly shaking it. "I'm Kirby, it's nice to meet you." Walky nodded, but said nothing as Kirby thrust a thumb behind them. "That's Meta Knight over there. "

"Meta Knight? That's an interesting name," Walky remarked to more to himself as the Knight walked up to him to formally introduce himself. Although he had heard Walky's comment, Meta Knight ignored it – as he was used to it by now – and presented himself amicably.

"It's nice to meet you," he said, shaking the boy's hand. "We're co-owners of the mansion, but Kirby is the one who lives here." Kirby was about to interject with, "_But Meta Knight's here all the time_, _so you might as well say he lives here,_" when the Knight said, "He'll be giving you the interview and the tour."

"Ah," Walky simply said. When he said nothing more, a bout of silence overlapped the three until Walky addressed Meta Knight, "So…what's with the mask?"

There was another beat of awkward silence. An uncanny cool breeze also blew by from one of the windows.

Kirby bit his lip, worrying that the Knight might snap; however, although Meta Knight looked as if he was about to say something that would have undoubtedly upset Walky and the rating of the story…he remained silent. He just stared for a moment and the next second he walked away, probably in search of Doritos.

Why? Because everyone knows that Doritos are a man's Ben n' Jerry's.

Kirby and Walky stared at him and the latter remarked, "What the heck?"

Kirby scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, he did something similar when we first met and I asked about the mask. He was a bit nicer to you, though."

"Oh really?" Walky snorted.

"Yup. So, tour?"

"…yeah."

As Walky and Kirby walked about the main floor, Walky was able to see the rest of the foyer, the living room, and the music room (Kirby noticed that Walky seemed to perk up at this; however, the boy remained deadpan otherwise). They toured the basement – Kirby skillfully avoided its bathroom – looking at the main living area and single bedroom down there. However, by the time they headed back up the stairs, Kirby was starting to run out of energy.

During the tour, he tried to be friendly and asked several questions about Walky to get to know him. Unfortunately, the boy seemed to have some sort of inane determination to keep quiet and deflected any and all of Kirby's questions and icebreakers. Kirby was almost ready to give up and just accept that he would be more or less talking to himself when, while they were in the backyard, he recognized the song playing through Walky's headphones.

He grinned and pointed at Walky's headphones. "Hey, is that David Bowie?"

Walky shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno."

"Oh, well, can I listen?"

"Uh, no." After that, Walky turned around and went back inside, leaving a sighing Kirby behind.

The rest of their conversations followed a similar pattern.

Soon, however, they were walking to the kitchen and while this wouldn't be remarkable for most people, it gave Kirby a burst of energy for despite Meta Knight's doubts – and admittedly Kirby's as well – it had remained amazingly, positively clean…

Walky rose a brow beneath his bangs as he noticed what looked to be a small layer of dust on the counters; while Kirby wasn't looking he swiped a bit up with a finger to find that oddly enough this was indeed the case.

…granted, said cleanliness had only been achieved through barring off the room and ordering take-out for the last few nights.

Regardless, the kitchen was clean and that was all that mattered to Kirby.

Ecstatic, Kirby bounced around the room, presenting items that normally wouldn't get so much attention with a sense of bravado, saying things like, "And _THIS IS_…THE KITCHEN SINK!" and amazingly enough, Walky had managed to keep a straight face throughout his shenanigans.

However, once Kirby began adding Star Wars sound effects to his presentation of the cabinets, he couldn't stand it any longer and what began as a couple of concealed chuckles burst out into raucous laughter.

Kirby stopped in the middle of his Darth Vader impersonation and turned to the potential tenant in surprise, having never heard more than a mumble out of him until then; he soon grinned however.

Doubled over in laugher, Walky managed to get out, "God, you're a nut!" He made a motion with his hand for Kirby to proceed to which Kirby happily obliged.

By the time they were going to the upstairs, Walky had begun to open up more and was much more talkative. While they were talking, Kirby found out that he was eighteen years old and that he was going to be a Senior at a nearby High School during the fall. As they continued to talk, Kirby couldn't help but smile as he learned more about him.

As they walked out of one of the upstairs bedrooms, Kirby turned to Walky in amazement. "Wow! You're a radio DJ? That's awesome!"

Walky shrugged modestly. "I do some other gigs, too, but that's been my mainstay for the past year or so." They stepped into the next room and Walky began looking around as they talked.

"So, what kind of music do you play on your radio show?" Kirby stepped into the room, took one look at it and laughed a little. "Yeah, unless you have a hidden love for daisies – I won't judge you if you do – you're probably not going to like this."

Walky rose a brow. However, once he entered the room, he made a face when he saw the rather…girlish wallpaper. "Yeah, that's gonna be a no." And then, as they were walking out, "Eh, we get a little bit of everything. Techno, pop, some country - I guess you've just gotta dive in and take a chance." Kirby nodded and Walky added with a quirky smile, "Heh, I guess that's the GCO for you."

"GCO? Is that the name of your station?" Kirby asked.

Walky nodded. "Yeah, the Great Cave Offensive. GCO for short," Walky replied. However, noticing that Kirby hadn't opened the door to the next room yet, he remarked, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah…" Kirby said slowly. "Just…I haven't really cleaned out most of this room yet. It's pretty messy."

"Okay," Walky commented, shrugging his shoulders in indifference. "I don't care." Still a bit unsure, Kirby opened the door.

For a moment, Walky could only stand and stare, dumbfounded at what he saw inside.

This moment was soon over, however, when he was suddenly gone from Kirby's side and was reduced to a bustling, excited blur as he zipped around the room.

Needless to say, it was now Kirby's turn to be dumbfounded.

The bedroom was like the previous ones in terms of size and shape, but _unlike _the others it was already stocked with various electronics: speakers, a computer, and various microphones and their adjoining chords.

Or, in Walky's point of view: sweet, _sweet, _heaven.

Looking around, he suddenly cringed.

Well, almost heaven - the walls were painted a somewhat obnoxious shade of orange that both Kirby and Walky could have done without, but apart from that?

One only had to look at the goofy, wide grin on Walky's face to figure that out.

Soon, Walky had honed in on the CD shelves against one of the walls and was flipping through them quickly. As he did so, he talked to himself excitedly, "Eiffel 65! Man, I haven't heard them in _ages_…Lou Bega? MAN…" he continued on like this for a few more seconds before he suddenly stopped as if just realizing that Kirby was still in the room. Standing up, he spun around and shoved his hands in his pockets, embarrassed. "S-sorry about that…"

Kirby smiled. "I don't see why," he remarked, shrugging. "I don't mind - I'm glad you like it." Walky nodded fervently.

"Yeah…_man_, this is awesome." He paused for a second in hesitation before he added, "Though…I could do without the rotten orange," he remarked, wincing as he took in the orange color of the walls.

Kirby winced as well. "I'll see if I can do something about it..." He turned to Walky suddenly, realizing something. "I mean, I'm not assuming that you're going to…"

"What? That I'll stay?" Walky looked at him as if the answer was obvious. "Duh! If that's chill with you."

Kirby did a double-take before he replied enthusiastically, "Yeah! Of course!" He walked over and looked around the room some more. "Just let me know if you don't want anything, alright?"

"Uh huh, will do…" Walky replied; he paused for a moment. "So, wait, what's with all this stuff, anyways? I get the CDs and stereo, but the mics? Were you in a band?"

Kirby chuckled a little and sat down next to the CD stacks; Walky joined him. "I think _tried _to be in a band might be a better way to put it. Meta Knight didn't really go for it and I'm tone deaf like you wouldn't believe. We can both play guitar pretty well, though."

"Ah." Walky got quiet for a moment as he sat down. He reached for his headphones and pulled them off, holding them in a one hand as he used the other to rub the back of his neck. He looked as if he wanted to say something. Finally, "I know how that feels."

Kirby rose a brow. "Huh?"

Walky pursed his lips together. "The tone deaf thing. I really wanted to be a singer, but…" He made a face and Kirby could tell he was glaring. "Tch, my friends don't really let me forget it."

"Well, then why don't you sing anyways?"

Walky looked up.

Kirby took a breath and leaned back on his hands. "I mean, just because you sing to a different tune doesn't mean you shouldn't. I guess I kinda know how it feels though with your friends – Meta Knight certainly doesn't let _me _forget it. But…I dunno, I just ignore it." He shrugged. "_I _like singing. _They _don't have anything to do with it."

Walky was quiet for a moment, thinking this over. Soon, his lips quirked up into a small smile and he suddenly raised his headphones up to Kirby; the youth blinked in surprise.

"Wanna listen?" Walky asked.

Kirby smiled. "Sure!"

Kirby scooted closer to share one side of the headphones as Walky messed with the connected iPod. "Now let's see…I _know _I have more Bowie on this..."

And so the two sat, listening to David Bowie, Lou Bega, and many other bands in a happy, comfortable silence.

Downstairs, Meta Knight was not having as great of a time. If even a quarter of it.

* * *

**Poor Meta Knight - he never seems to get a break! Don't worry, Meta Knight, you'll get plenty of time to shine! And we officially have the first tenant! What are the next going to be like...? **

**Thank you so so much to all that are still following this story even after such horrendous gaps between chapters! It means a lot to me!  
**

**See you all soon!  
**

**_Pyro-Link_  
**


	17. Super Meta Knight 64

**Hey all! Pyro-Link here with another chapter and more interviewing for Meta Knight and Kirby! **

**Walky is officially here! (Sorry Marx - you'll be coming soon, I promise!) What do you guys think of him? He's definitely been fun to write, I think because he's so different from the rest of the cast. Not to say I still don't love to write Kirby, Meta Knight, and co. but a change is nice once in a while.  
**

**Oh! And some important news! I noticed some discrepancies about what exactly Meta Knight does at Mayor Dedede's Office (bodyguard? chief of security?) in previous chapters and I want to clarify that Meta Knight is currently Mayor Dedede's BODYGUARD (I have corrected this in the offending chapters). However, he also does other odd jobs for Mayor Dedede. Sorry for the confusion!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Kirby or Mario 64. *nods* **

* * *

"Yes, the foyer is very big. Now will you _please_ focus. What is your name?"

"But it's SO BIG!"

Meta Knight rolled his eyes. This was quickly going nowhere…"Yes. Yes it is. You still haven't told me your name yet."

"But…but…HOW is it so big?"

Meta Knight's jaw dropped – and that didn't happen very often. "It was…built that way," it came off sounding more like a question than a statement.

The girl, bright-eyed, with light blonde hair thrown into a haphazard bun nodded so fast that it reminded Meta Knight quite suddenly of a bobble-head doll on hyper drive.

She was – unfortunately, in the Knight's opinion – one of the potential tenants that he had the pleasure of interviewing while Kirby was with Walky.

Five minutes with her was already driving the Knight to question his faith in the world.

"Uh huh, uh huh. But…but…look at the staircase! It's just so…HUGE!" She spread her arms out wide and Meta Knight stepped back slightly. "I bet it goes on FOREVER! You know, like in Super Mario 64?"

Meta Knight was caught off guard for a moment at the sudden reference. He looked at the girl with a faint spark of interest. She had good taste in video games, at the very least, so could there be hope…?

She sighed, hand over her chest. "Ahh, Super Mario 64…Best. Racing. Game. EVER." The spark diffused and Meta Knight frowned.

_Maybe not, _he thought testily.

Meta Knight rubbed his temples a little and was about to explain to her that Super Mario 64 was definitely _not _a racing game when he decided not to, opting instead that it would probably be in his sanity's best interests to just drop the matter.

So, he cleared his throat and gestured toward the stairs, determined to finish the interview and tour. He asked, with a remarkable amount of patience, "Would you like to see the upstairs?"

He instantly regretted it.

The girl's eyes widened and she gasped as if she had not only just found out that Santa Claus was real but that they would be having hot cocoa and rainbow candy canes together that very afternoon.

"REALLY?" she squealed in a way that caused Meta Knight's ears to outright weep. And, before the Knight could even take the offer back or call the tour off then and there, she began skipping merrily up the stairs, promptly smacking any and all physics in the face by making to the top in merely two bounds. "Thanks Meta…uh, Meta…OH YEAH! Meta Squire~!" She called from the upstairs.

Meta Knight watched her round a corner and disappear with a weary look.

Suddenly he felt very, _very_ tired.

Sighing, he trooped up the stairs after her.

In the meantime, Kirby and Walky were exiting Walky's new bedroom.

"I dunno, I'm more a fan of his old stuff. But I'll have to give some of his later songs another try," Walky remarked.

Kirby nodded. "Do it. They're _really _good. Especially "Black Tie White Noise", "Pallas Athena", and "Looking For Lester." You should definitely give them a listen."

Walky thought for a moment, noting these titles; he soon grinned. "Sounds awesome. Will do.."

"You'll love them, I promise," Kirby replied as they walked down the hallway toward the staircase leading down to the foyer. Once they got there, Kirby remarked, "Oh yeah, that's right – when exactly do you think you'll be moving in? I was thinking about it and I think I know who could solve your wall paint dilemma, but I'll have to let them know ahead of time."

Walky took a beat to respond. "As soon as possible – if that's okay," he said. Kirby rose a brow, casting a sideways glance at Walky; however, when Walky turned to look at him he was already walking down the stairs.

"Yeah, sure. Sounds good to me," he replied airily.

"Alright…thanks," Walky replied, somewhat hesitantly. He then began making his own journey down the stairs when…

"_THESE HALLWAYS ARE SOOO LOOOOOONG!_"

Walky stopped and Kirby turned around and stared as what appeared to be a yellow, pink, and very hyper blur whizzed by them at a frightening speed.

Kirby hopped up the stairs to where Walky was and cautiously looked in the direction that the blur had gone. "Poyo…?" he asked, tilting his head to one side.

Soon, Meta Knight came walking up and the duo then stared at him. He had an expression that, at one point seemed as though it had been royally ticked off, but had now simmered down to an almost resigned irritation.

What Kirby and Walky didn't know was that this had in fact been the girl's twelfth lap already.

"Uh, Meta Knight? What was that all about?" Kirby asked.

The Knight looked at him for a moment before pulling out a pair of earplugs. "Sorry about that. One second." And so Kirby and Walky waited…a couple seconds…some more…almost a minute. When nothing happened, Walky was about to object when the three of them heard the pounding of feet and rush of wind coming toward them.

The next second, Kirby and Walky's eyes widened as Meta Knight nonchalantly grabbed the blur by the shoulder, halting its progress. She gave him a bug-eyed-turned-disappointed look and in response, the Knight simply thanked her for coming and politely escorted her out the door.

Shutting it behind him with a sense of satisfaction, Meta Knight walked back with a look of relief on his face.

Kirby and Walky bounded down the stairs and Kirby was the first to ask, "Who was she?"

Meta Knight shrugged. "I don't know."

"Huh?"

"She never gave a name."

"…oh."

After this, things proceeded much more normally. Walky talked a bit more with Kirby and Meta Knight before he announced that he had to leave. After he had left, Meta Knight was still unsure about the new tenant, but he trusted Kirby's judgment. Soon, Kirby got up to get something to eat.

"Do you want anything, Meta Knight?" he asked, getting up from the couch the two were sitting on.

Thinking of the Doritos he had earlier, Meta Knight declined, "No thanks." Then, on a thought, "Do you know who's coming next?"

Meta Knight heard the clanking of dishes in the kitchen as Kirby busily prepared some food. From inside the kitchen, the pink-haired youth rose a brow as he set down a cutting board. "Uhhh, not off the top of my head. The list should be on the table, though, if you wanna check," he replied.

The Knight nodded and rose, passing the kitchen into the dining room. Approaching the table, he quickly found the list amid the relatively uncluttered surface – save for a few scraps of old mail and pink sticky notes with miscellaneous reminders - and read quickly. At the top of the list was a swirling, looping, and completely illegible signature - something told the Knight that this was likely the nameless girl from before – and a few below that was Walky's information, and finally Adeleine's. He read the last two names and was surprised to find that they had the same last name, leading the Knight to wonder if the two were related.

After surveying the list, he was about to set it back down when he noticed a small pink sticky note that had been hidden beneath the list.

Meta Knight had never been one to delve into anyone else's business but for whatever reason, it intrigued him…he stopped, suddenly ashamed, and set the list over the note hastily. He walked away swiftly, unsure as to why his pace was quickening the further away he got.

He shook his head. He was being ridiculous – he knew that.

But, then again, his gut instinct rarely failed him.

"Meta Knight, you okay?"

Meta Knight stopped and looked up at Kirby, whom was just walking out of the kitchen with a plateful of watermelon slices. Seeing the multitude of slices that really should have been divided onto _two _plates instead of one, the Knight couldn't help but grin, amused on the inside whilst glaring on the outside.

"You going to eat all those?" he asked.

Kirby grinned, taking this as a challenge. "Ha, definitely! Just watch me, Meta Knight," Kirby dared, taking one off of the plate and devouring it right there.

Meta Knight made a disgusted face as the youth slurped, chomped, and gobbled down the watermelon in a less than attractive manner. "At least sit down first," he said. "And you're getting watermelon juice everywhere."

"Ah know – ishn't it amashzing?" Kirby asked, elated. "It mush be a – "

Meta Knight interrupted him, bringing a hand up to his temples. "Please finish chewing."

Kirby stopped and quickly swallowed, licking his lips happily afterwards. Finished, he reiterated his previous statement more clearly, "It must be a good watermelon."

"Uh huh." Meta Knight replied, eying the small drops of watermelon juice on Kirby's shirt. "You might want to change."

Kirby looked down and frowned. "Ah, dang it," he said, making a face as he realized his previously white T-Shirt was now polka-dotted with pink spots. The doorbell suddenly rang and Kirby quickly went to set down the watermelon plate back in the kitchen. When he returned, he was furiously rubbing the small pink stains with a damp paper towel to no avail. He sighed. "Hey Meta Knight, would you mind answering the door? There's no way I can meet them like this."

"Yeah." Meta Knight nodded and the youth thanked him as he rushed up the stairs to go change. Wondering what the next potential tenant – and briefly hoping that they were, he made a face, calmer than the previous – Meta Knight walked over and answered the door.

To his surprise, there was not one, but two tenants at the door.

* * *

**Hm, who could they be? ;) You guys got any guesses? And the mysterious sticky note...Meta Knight's got some thinking to do. Next chapter we'll meet the next two tenants and take a step into the past for a moment!  
**

**Hope you guys are having a great week!  
**

**_Pyro-Link_  
**


	18. A Step in the Past

**Hey! Hope you all are having an awesome weekend! This chapter, it's time for some new tenants as well as a little step into the past! **

**START!  
**

* * *

One of the potential tenants at the door was a girl perhaps a year younger than Meta Knight.

She had warm orange hair that was pulled up into a tight ponytail and a pair of sharp, green eyes. She seemed to have a tense aura about her, in bright contrast to the boy beside her.

He carried himself with confidence much like the girl's, but his amber eyes were more open and his brown hair was shaped neatly around his face; it still fluffed somewhat at the edges, however. He appeared to be the same age as the girl.

Meta Knight welcomed them in and waited for a moment as they looked around - one with a look of awe, the other with a curious look – before introducing himself. He extended a hand to the boy first and shook it firmly.

"It's nice to meet you. My name's Meta Knight."

The boy's face warmed up immediately and he smiled. "Nice to meet you, too. My name's Sword." The girl walked up and Sword quickly introduced, "And this is Blade, my sister."

Blade reached a hand to shake Meta Knight's and added, "We're twins, actually. Fraternal twins, that is." She gave a confident smile. "It's nice to meet you. Are you the owner?"

Meta Knight shook his head. "No. He'll be down here soon. We're both in charge of renting out the mansion, but I'll be giving you the tour." Sword and Blade nodded and Meta Knight soon began to lead them through the various parts of the mansion.

"This is the foyer and over there are the stairs to the upstairs bedrooms. That door over there leads to the basement," _Which we never go down, _Meta Knight finished mentally. While the two listened, they nodded and followed his motions as he pointed to the various areas. However, Sword, whom was still looking around the mansion as if it was the most grand thing he had ever seen, suddenly stopped and fixed his eyes on a particular "feature". He nudged Blade with an elbow and soon she was staring at it in bewilderment as well.

As Meta Knight began to explain the adjoining living room, Sword politely spoke up, "Meta Knight Sir?"

Meta Knight cocked a brow at the addition of "Sir" to his name and stopped to look at the youth. "You can just call me Meta Knight. What is it?"

"Well, I was wondering what that was…" he said slowly as his eyes were slowly drawn upwards. Meta Knight followed and his lips pursed tightly when he realized what exactly _that_ was.

The Knight also had the feeling that Kirby wouldn't have been the happiest camper if he had been there and he quickly resolved that Kirby would not know.

Meta Knight coughed slightly, looking away from the giant duct tape star that was still – and probably would remain so given its uncanny tenacity – above the doorway. Earlier, Kirby had attempted to cover up the ornament with a cloth, but one minute with him teetering atop a ladder made both him and Meta Knight rethink that idea.

"It's…nothing really," Meta Knight said, somewhat lamely.

Luckily, Sword and Blade took the answer easily – they did continue to stare at it, though.

Sword soon remarked in excitement, "Actually, it kinda reminds me of that decoration in Mayor Bright's office, you know, the huge sun on his wall?"

"That thing?" Blade asked, remembering the decoration herself. She shook her head, "That was too weird…"

Meta Knight's brows rose in interest. "Mayor Bright from Red Canyon City? That's a long way away. Did you two work for him?"

The two exchanged communicative glances for a moment before, Blade, with some hesitation, responded, "Yeah. We were referred here to work for Mayor Dedede by him." She said nothing more and Meta Knight didn't ask any further.

"This is our hometown, so of course we immediately accepted. Our parents are also nearby, so we'll be close to them again," Sword joined in. "I mean, I guess we could have stayed with them, but, we figured we might as well find something more our own."

Meta Knight nodded. "Makes sense," he said simply, filing the knowledge of the twins' new employment in the back of his mind. "Now, I'll show you the house."

As the three walked through the house, Sword and Blade were constantly amazed with the house and Sword in particular was pleased with the size of the backyard and the many trees that laid there. Heading upstairs, Blade was happy to see comfortable, but not overly spacious sizes of the bedrooms and her thoughtful eyes made it seem as though she was already making a mental map of each she saw to determine which would suit her needs the best.

When they came to a small bedroom with leaf green walls, Blade was just asking Meta Knight what the monthly cost for rent would look like when Kirby stepped out of his room (now in a fresh, clean shirt), and, hearing the three talking, quietly poked his head in. His eyes met Meta Knight's and they waved to one another before the youth stepped in.

Sword and Blade then turned around and gave Kirby a mildly puzzled look as if seeing an acquaintance that they couldn't quite place the name to. It was quickly gone, however, as Kirby introduced himself.

He shook both of their hands as he said, "Hey, sorry I wasn't here earlier. I'm Kirby, it's nice to meet you both!" He smiled wide.

"You, too. My name's Sword," the younger twin replied.

"And I'm Blade."

Kirby looked at them for a moment, a smile quickly forming. "Wait - are you two twins?" he asked. When the two nodded he looked elated. "That's awesome!"

They chatted for a few more minutes before Blade took a quick look at her watch and stepped out of the conversation to address Meta Knight.

"Thank you very much for the tour," she said. "My brother and I will talk a bit more about it, but we'll definitely keep you in mind." She shook his hand firmly.

"Of course. Just give us a call," Meta Knight replied, returning the hand shake.

Blade smiled and bobbed her head once. "Will do." She looked behind her at Sword and Kirby talking increasingly animatedly with one another, both doing their own wild hand gestures with every word. As Kirby burst out laughing at something Sword said, Blade quickly turned back to Meta Knight and the Knight took his eyes off of the conversing pair, turning his attention to her. She paused for a moment, uncertainty on her face and Meta Knight waited patiently until she spoke.

"How long have you guys been living here?"

Meta Knight laughed slightly. "Oh, no, I don't live here."

"Then what about him?"

Meta Knight paused for a beat before looking at Kirby; his brows furrowed in thought as he remembered back…

"…_you bought a house," the Knight observed as he saw the 'surprise' that Kirby couldn't stop talking about for a good week and a half. "Why…" He suddenly whirled on the giddy youth. "Kirby can you even afford this? For that matter, how did you even buy it?"_

"_Simple Meta Knight, I didn't." When Meta Knight gave him a puzzled, borderline worried, look Kirby walked further into the foyer and flopped onto a dusty couch. He stared up at the ceiling and the old lighting. "It was my parents."_

_Meta Knight froze and his eyes became unfocused. "Was?"_

_Meta Knight couldn't see Kirby's expression, but his words and inflection gave him more than he wanted. "My step-dad says that it belonged to them." He rose up, facing the Knight but not looking at him. "I looked around and there's even enough of their inheritance that I can live here! Isn't that amazing Meta Knight?" Kirby looked at the Knight with such a look of raw joy and hope that the Knight looked stunned for a moment._

Returning back to the present, the Knight remembered affirmatively, _It's been two years since then._However, to Blade he said, "He would be able to give you a more definite answer." He nodded to Kirby.

"Alright," Blade accepted after a beat. Then, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry." She looked away for a moment before turning back to him. Meta Knight shook his head 'no' and waved a hand dismissively. Blade quickly turned to Sword and motioned him over. In response, the youth (who looked more like an unwilling child parting from his dear playmate) shook Kirby's hand, said a couple more things, and went to Blade's side.

"Hey Blade, what's up?" he asked, all grins and smiles.

Blade couldn't help but return a smile of her own; albeit, an apologetic one. "Sorry, we've gotta go, if we're going to make the interview." Sword's brows rose.

"Already?" he asked incredulously. He looked back at Kirby for a moment and breathed a sigh. "Alright - shall we?" he asked Blade. Then, to Meta Knight, "Thanks so much for your time."

"No problem," Meta Knight returned, eyes warm as he shook the youth's hand. "We'll look forward to hearing from you."

"LIKE, A LOT!" Kirby interjected.

Meta Knight ignored this. "Let us know if you have any questions."

"Will do."

With that, Sword and Blade exited the room and went down the stairs (Kirby and Meta Knight suppressed laughs as they heard Sword gush to his sister and her patient responses). Once they heard the front door shut, Kirby looked at Meta Knight with a large grin. The Knight turned, and upon seeing this started slightly.

He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "What?"

Kirby laughed a little, unable to suppress his giggles any longer. "Oh, just that Sword knew about Spider. I told you it exists."

Meta Knight's shoulders fell and he sighed, unimpressed. "Of course," he said. "And I'm guessing you think that this proves as some sort of validation?"

Kirby thought about this for a moment. "WELL," he began rather emphatically, raising a authoritative finger and making Meta Knight instantly regret responding in the first place, "if one person believes in something they're probably not right. But if _two _people believe…come on, it can't just be a coincidence, Meta Knight."

"Or it's just a pair of idiots." Kirby's face as well as his finger fell dejectedly. "I still don't see how that validates anything."

Kirby paused for a moment, before, with a look of such elation that it deserved a light bulb, opened his mouth to say something.

"Don't even," Meta Knight interrupted, knowing that Kirby was more than likely going to say something immature.

Based on the look of childish disappointment that Kirby soon had, Meta Knight guessed that he was right.

* * *

**FUN FACT TIME!**

**Walky (and the 'Mic') ability have been in the Kirby series since Kirby's Adventure where he appeared more as an item in the form of a stationary microphone. It was only until Kirby Super Star that he gained the walking form that's used in later games.  
**

**See you all later!  
**

**_Pyro-Link_  
**


	19. Seafood-Fruit Salad and Other Mysteries

**Hey! Hope you guys all had a fun and safe Halloween! I had a good, but busy Halloween (I always seem to procrastinate my costumes...this year I wanted to make it which definitely made it more hectic), but overall it was great and I'm currently trying to ration myself off of candy. Haha, yeah...let's see how that goes...**

**Anywho, this chapter is the last of the tenants arc! Meaning next time will be a new arc so stay tuned for that!  
**

**START!  
**

* * *

Grinning, Kirby ran out of the room, past Meta Knight, to answer the door. "That must be Adeleine!" he called. Meta Knight soon followed, however at a much slower pace.

Which seemed to be wise, based on the painful tumbling he heard when Kirby got to and slipped on the stairs. Sighing, the Knight went to help him up.

Sitting on the second to last stair down, Kirby was rubbing his back when he saw Meta Knight's hand.

"Come on," the Knight said patiently.

"Haha, thanks, Meta Knight." Kirby sheepishly grinned, taking his hand.

They soon opened the door and found that it was indeed Adeleine. With a wide grin she greeted them both and asked how the search for tenants was going.

"Going good - a lot better than what I thought," Kirby replied. He turned to his friend. "What do you think Meta Knight?"

"Fine," Meta Knight said simply after some hesitation. He attempted to suppress an irritated twitch remembering one potential tenant in particular…

Adeleine nodded, taking little notice of this. "Awesome. That's great to hear!"

As they walked in the foyer, Kirby suddenly noticed small multicolored paint spatters on the artist's jeans and t-shirt and asked, "Were you painting?"

Adeleine, as if just seeing them herself, blushed slightly in embarrassment. "Oh, yeah - sorry about that. I was painting at my place and…time got a little away from me. But I figured I'd be late if I took the time to change. I hope you guys don't mind?"

"Not at all," Meta Knight remarked as Kirby chirped "Nope!".

Adeleine smiled appreciatively. Looking around the house, she then commented, "You know, I've passed by here a couple of times but I don't think I've ever been inside." She turned to Kirby. "You really live here?" she asked in amazement, looking across the foyer, cold fireplace, and bright kitchen.

Kirby paused. He nodded slightly with a small smile over his lips. "Yeah. Not for too long, though."

"Cool…" Adeleine replied distractedly, taking in more of the house. Then, more directed at Meta Knight and Kirby, "Well, I'm ready when you guys are." The two nodded and began giving Adeleine a tour of the mansion.

They covered the base floor in its entirety, _portions_ of the downstairs - Kirby initially didn't want to visit the downstairs _at all_ as he was convinced that it was a dark and evil place; Adeleine wouldn't hear any of it and the youth was eventually agreed compromise - and were just walking into the living room in the back of the house, whose glass doors led to the backyard. So far, Adeleine was impressed and especially enjoyed the number of windows the mansion had (she had taken a particular liking to the large bay window in the west side of the house). She didn't, however, enjoy the large empty spaces in the home, and couldn't suppress a concerned brow when they came to the sparsely furnished living room that only had a pair of chairs and an ottoman to call its own.

Meta Knight opened the glass doors to the low raised deck and as the three stepped out to the backyard area, Adeleine's face lit up in joy.

"Wow!" she exclaimed, stepping forward and holding onto the warm wooden railing. As Meta Knight walked forward as well, she turned to him and remarked, "It's almost bigger than the park near the apartments, Meta Knight!"

Kirby rose his brows for a moment in surprise. They slowly narrowed as he looked at Meta Knight curiously; Meta Knight averted his gaze and focused on Adeleine. "Yes, almost," he replied hesitantly.

When the two said nothing else - Kirby rose a brow as Meta Knight continued to avoid his inquiring look and found more interest in the wooden deck - he finally asked, "What apartments?"

This time Adeleine rose her brows in surprise. She gave a look to Meta Knight and could have sworn his eyes were telling her to keep her mouth shut...she shrugged. "Oh, well Meta Knight and I live in the same apartment building. Didn't you know that?"

Meta Knight flinched as he suddenly felt a piercing glare calmly direct its fury at him.

He turned toward Kirby cautiously.

Kirby's shoulders had bunched together not unlike an irritated cat and his eyes were narrowed. Finally, "You said you didn't have an address."

Meta Knight clamped his mouth shut.

Adeleine gave both of them a bewildered look before settling on Meta Knight. "'Didn't have an address'? You've lived there for months."

Meta Knight had a bad feeling as though Adeleine had just added kerosene to an invisible fire.

"Please be quiet Adeleine…"

"For MONTHS?!" Kirby shouted.

"I was going to tell you," Meta Knight tried.

"WHEN?"

Meta Knight didn't answer. He hissed to Adeleine, "Now look what you started."

Adeleine raised her hands in innocence. "Hey, not my fault you didn't tell him in the first place."

He glared at her. "I didn't want him to know."

"Why?"

"He used to send me…recipes."

"Well, what's so bad about that?"

"He sent me a seafood-fruit salad."

Adeleine made a face.

Kirby, irritated at being ignored, interjected, "I thought it would be good!" He looked hurt, making both Adeleine and Meta Knight sympathize.

Adeleine patted Meta Knight on the back. "All you, Tiger."

Meta Knight, not wishing to find Kirby's bizarre experiments on his doorstep but hating the look on his face now, finally relinquished, "Fine. You can…come over to my apartment." Kirby's face lit up like a Christmas tree and he looked as if he was about to list off all the super-duper-fun-and-awesome things that he had planned for them when Meta Knight interrupted, putting up a finger. "But! _Only_ if you don't send me any more of your recipes."

Kirby's face fell slightly, this being one of the things on his absurd list, however he accepted. "I promise," he said, putting a hand to his chest.

"Good. Can we move on?" Meta Knight asked. The two agreed and, after walking around the backyard a little, went back inside to look at the upstairs rooms.

As they were approaching Walky's room, a light bulb went on within Kirby's mind and he addressed the painter, "Hey Adeleine, I was wondering about something."

Adeleine smiled. "Yeah?"

"Well, we've got a tenant - Walky's his name - that'll be moving in soon, but there's a little problem with his room." He trotted forward, beckoning Adeleine to come as well. Opening the door, Adeleine noticed painfully quick exactly what that problem was.

"Man, that's…" She didn't finish out loud, however, what she finished inside her head would have earned a laugh and a high-five from Daroach for its creativity. She turned to Kirby, still mildly confused. "So what can I…"

Kirby held his hands together. "Well, I know that you love painting, so I was wondering if you would be interested in painting it?" Whatever response Kirby had been expecting was blown out of the water by her response.

Her face lit in excitement. "Really? I'd love to! Are you sure it's alright?" she asked. Already, she began looking at the walls as if they were giant mounted canvases, thinking of what she could do.

Kirby replied elatedly, "Of course! Thank you so much, Adeleine!"

"Yeah!" Adeleine looked upward at the ceiling as if sorting out a couple things in her head. "I could even do it tomorrow if you want."

Kirby nodded. "Sure - oh, and I can help, too."

"Thanks. I'd appreciate that." She thought for a moment. "Let's see…would five o'clock work for you?" she asked.

Kirby nodded. "Yup. I can get the room cleared out by then. Is there anything else I could do?"

Adeleine shook her head. "Nope. Just find some clothes you don't mind getting dirty. I'll do the rest."

With their plans set, Adeleine and Kirby joined Meta Knight once more and the three looked at the rest of the upstairs bedrooms. By the time they returned to the foyer to see Adeleine off, the painter had found a couple rooms that had interested her and promised the two she would think about it. She reminded Kirby of their plans for the next day once more before driving off in her ("Prehistoric," Kirby remarked) car.

The house, truly quiet for one of the first times that day, dimmed to a calm glow with the fading rays of the sun. Matching the relaxed atmosphere of the house, Kirby and Meta Knight seemed to breathe simultaneous sighs, both satisfied with the work of the day.

As Kirby was flipping on some lights (as the light from outside no longer provided enough) Meta Knight checked his watch and announced that he better be heading back.

Kirby, with a look of mock irritation, replied, "What, back to your apartment that definitely has an address?" He turned around, revealing a joking smile that seemed to say, "_Really?_" Meta Knight frowned, but took the jab. It would be a lie to say that it wasn't deserved.

The Knight ran a hand through his dark hair. "Yeah. How about you receive a seafood salad from hell and tell me how you would feel."

Kirby's humor suddenly dropped and he pouted a little. "Oh come on, it couldn't have been _that _bad, Meta Knight."

"Actually it could."

"Yeah right."

"Kirby, it stunk up the apartment for a week. I got fined."

Kirby made a face. "Oh." He scratched the back of his head. "Sorry about that, Meta Knight."

"It's fine," Meta Knight sighed. However, Kirby got the inkling that if it happened again the Knight would happily foot _him _with the bill. Then, "Want any help with moving the furniture?"

"Naw, I'll do it tomorrow afternoon before Adeleine comes. Too tired now," Kirby replied, stretching afterwards as if to prove his point.

"Alright." There was a pause and for a brief moment Meta Knight's eyes crossed the foyer and rested on the dining room table and the pink sticky notes that laid atop it. He thought carefully for several moments, lost in an uncomfortable reverie.

Kirby opened his mouth to say something when he looked at Meta Knight and his pensive eyes. His brows knit in concern. "Meta Knight?" The Knight jolted out of his reverie and looked at Kirby.

He attempted to form a claim or question, but found nothing came to mind that wouldn't potentially hurt the youth's feelings. Instead, he grabbed his coat, said goodbye, and left.

Kirby watched him leave somewhat confused. However, figuring that whatever it was it was the Knight's business, he let it go.

He waited until he heard Meta Knight's motorcycle speed far into the distance to walk into the dining room. Digging through the mess of papers, he breathed a sigh when he found what he was looking for left just where he had placed it.

Taking a deep breath, he slowly dialed the number on his cell phone, crumpling the note as he did so with a nervous hand.

Finally, they picked up and Kirby sat down, suddenly very tired.

* * *

**I'm sorry Kirby! I love you, it's just...the story...and...agh! I won't say much more, but I think that my beta reader said it best when she said that this chapter is the "beginning" of some major points. That's all I'm saying!**

**In other news, a certain jester has been nagging me about his appearance...;) We'll see!  
**

**Thanks all! Constructive criticism is always welcome! I'd love to hear what you guys think!  
**

**_Pyro-Link_  
**


	20. A Day in the Life of the Squeaks

**A/N: LONG TIME NO SEE! :D I'm so sorry for the big break - I definitely wasn't expecting it to be so long! I'm so glad to be back, excited with the story, and hope you all enjoy the new chapters! This chapter is going to focus on a group of characters that haven't been touched on a whole bunch and I gotta say that it's been awesome getting to know them so expect them to appear a bit more frequently from now on! **

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own the Kirby franchise. Just this story! **

* * *

Amongst Other Things... - 7 - A Day in the Life of the Squeaks

Daroach landed lightly on his feet, knees bent slightly to reduce the impact. He paused for only a moment, for the next second, he sprung forward and was off - arms pumping, legs moving swiftly as wove nimbly through the pedestrian traffic.

Behind him, a conversation between a young couple reached his ears and he couldn't help but grin.

"You're sure you had it, Darling?"

"Of course! It was _just_ around my neck, James...Could I have dropped it somewhere?"

"Hmm...I don't know, Sweetheart."

The rest was lost in the crowd, but Daroach hardly cared at this point - he got he wanted.

He rounded a corner and came to a familiar, dingy alley that was squished between an apartment building and bakery. Further on, it was dead-ended by a metal fence. The thief slipped a glittering object into his pants pocket and rubbed his hands together before swinging up the rungs of a rusted ladder. In no time, he stood on a small steel landing that was just outside the Squeaks apartment. Knowing that it would be unlocked, he opened up the window and hopped in. As soon as Daroach shut it, he heard a click, followed by a disgruntled snort. He grinned.

Daroach whirled and faced the youngest of the band of thieves, Spinni. He was leaning against the wall next to the window and didn't look entirely pleased at what he saw on the stopwatch in his hand.

He wore punk-styled clothes with a theme for yellow, wearing a long-sleeved light yellow shirt with the sleeves rolled up and faded orange skinny jeans. A red scarf hung loosely around his neck. His eyes were hidden behind a pair of angled, reflective sunglasses and his hair was a spiked blond, falling haphazardly in so many directions that it would have caused gravity itself to ram its head against a wall.

Daroach rose a brow, however his grin remained. "What's with the look, mate? My time can't be _that _bad."

Spinni sighed and tossed him the stopwatch so he could see for himself. "Exact opposite, Daroach," the teen remarked less than enthusiastically. "Like usual..."

Daroach, however, was too preoccupied to catch the tone in his voice as he read his time. "Ha ha! Yes!" He exclaimed loudly. "Five minutes, eleven seconds - to find, steal, _and _get back here! Beat that, mate!" he laughed.

Spinni glared. "It ISN'T a competition, Daroach," he said.

"Maybe," Daroach replied. "But if it was, I'd win."

Spinni rolled his eyes. "Right...what'd you steal anyways? It'd better be pretty amazing for you to be so - whoa."

Spinni stared in amazement as Daroach displayed the glittering necklace - a gold chain encrusted with red gems, matching the larger gem that hung on the end.

Spinni's gaped. Then, embarrassed, he clamped it shut and shuffled his hair. "Uh," he said, "not bad."

"'Not bad?'" Daroach snorted. He rolled his eyes, tossing the necklace up and down in the air. "Whatever, mate, _you're _just jealous."

"Am not."

"Yeah?" Daroach dangled the necklace in front of Spinni's face. The youth's face scrunched up in annoyance. "Bet you couldn't do half as well!"

Spinni growled and swatted at the necklace but Daroach pulled it away, grinning.

"Quit it!" Spinni yelled, face turning red. "You are SO ANNOYING!"

Daroach pocketed the jewelry and put his hands up in defense. "Alright, alright, mate Cool it." Spinni snorted and rolled his eyes, so Daroach found it wise to change the subject. "So, uh...you know what's for dinner?"

Spinni shrugged. "Eh, I think Storo's making stir-fry."

"Really? Ha, that's sounds amazing, mate! I'm starving!"

They both walked to the kitchen. As Daroach piffled on about his "Super-amazing-you-should-have-been-there-heist," the teen couldn't help but quirk a grin.

This was how things usually went in the Squeaks household. There was no, 'Man, I just had a rough day at work,' or, 'I hate school,' it was, 'Hey, I just stole this million dollar ring and I'm beat - got anything to eat?' Spinni didn't know how Daroach felt about it (he thought he heard Storo mention at some point that he had a relatively normal life with his parents) but Spinni loved it. They didn't take things serious - life was a game of heists and fun.

As Daroach told him about the couple that he stole the necklace from, Spinni cracked a sadistic grin. "Oh really. Gonna give that to _your_ _Sweetheart_, Daroach?"

Daroach nearly choked. He tried a couple times to talk but all that came out was indecipherable nonsense. Finally, "E-excuse me, mate?"

"You, know...Adele-"

"STORO!" Daroach suddenly exclaimed very loudly, cutting Spinni off. "HOW ARE YOU?"

Storo turned slightly from the stove top where he was tending to a steaming stir-fry of vegetables. His rather intimidating, hulking form was made a little bit less intimidating with the delicate white apron that he was wearing. But only a little bit. He had shaggy dark hair that was visible underneath a red bandanna tied over his head. It wasn't very long, but his bangs were long enough to cover one eye while a black eye patch covered the other one.

He stared at Daroach as he began rambling on about nothing in particular ("So, stir-fry, huh? I love stir-fry, do you love stir-fry? Well, I guess you're making it so you must...") and looked to Spinni for some sort of answer. The teen merely shook his head, snickering to himself.

"Uh, Daroach?" Spinni asked.

"...yeeeah?"

"You should _probably _let Storo cook, you know, so we can eat and all."

"Ha ha, yeah." Daroach awkwardly patted Storo on the back (of which the giant returned tenfold, successfully knocking the wind out of Daroach), and allowed Storo to continue cooking. His face was still slightly red and Spinni happily marked a point for himself in the air with his finger.

Daroach looked up. "Uh, what was that, mate?"

Spinni grinned, satisfied. "Just giving a point to myself."

Daroach nodded, but it was clear that he didn't understand. "Riiiight, mate."

Just then Storo came over with some plates and handed one to Daroach,

one to Spinni, and placed one on the table before grabbing one for himself. Daroach and Spinni waited in excitement as Storo stirred and flipped the delicious food a few last times when Daroach asked, "What a second - where's Doc?"

Storo took off his apron and thought for a moment. "Must still be in his room," he decided. "I'll go get him - "

"ACTUALLY, big guy, I think I'll go get him," Spinni said as he put his plate on the table hurriedly. As Storo merely shrugged and turned to get some food for himself, Daroach shot Spinni a bewildered look, mouthing, _'Uh...why?'_. Spinni quickly checked that Storo's back was still turned, then motioned for Daroach to bend down. "He broke the DOOR down last time he went to get Doc."

Daroach looked more amused than frightened. "What, really?" He snorted in laughter. "That's awesome! I _so _wish I was there..."

"You're so weird."

"Ha ha, whatever..."

"You do know that we had to replace the door, right?"

"Yeah, yeah..."

"With YOUR savings."

Now Daroach paid attention. "WHAT, WHY?"

"Because YOU were gone with your dearie-dee—"

"Spinni, do you want me to get Doc instead?"

Now both Spinni _and _Daroach paled - Spinni because he really didn't want to explain to the landlord why _another_ door had been broken and Daroach because he feared for his precious funds.

"Uh, nope! Right on it!" Spinni dashed out of the room, Daroach shoving him along the way. He breathed a sigh of relief as if he just dodged a bullet. Which, in Daroach's opinion, wasn't far off from the truth.

As Storo left the stove with a plateful of food, Daroach smelled the stir-fry and sighed happily. "Seriously, mate, _thank you_. This smells great."

"No problem. It was fun to do," he said. After the Squeaks had moved into the apartment, they had quickly come to the frightening realization that _none _of them could cook. Without much money to pay for eating out, Storo began learning and he had been cooking for them ever since, steadily getting better and better.

When they were both seated, Storo commented, "I heard you and Spinni talking about your record."

"Yeah?" Daroach, who was already in a blissful state from the wonderful food, grinned wide. "What do you think? Pretty good, eh mate?"

Storo swallowed some of his food. "I guess," he admitted. "I don't really see the point, though."

Daroach rose a brow. "To get better, of course."

Storo paused, thinking about something as Daroach continued to eat.

Spinni suddenly ran into the kitchen and nearly tackled his chair as he tried to sit down. Thankfully, Storo rebalanced it before it and the teen crashed to the floor.

Daroach pulled his food away defensively lest the teen attack it next. "Uh, you okay, mate?"

"What happened?" Storo asked.

Spinni shushed them. "Just listen."

"...why?"

"Just do it!"

The three of them became very quiet. The apartment was silent for a minute or two.

Then, out of nowhere, they heard what sounded like a _power drill_ accompanied by a very _very_ evil cackle worthy of a lightning flash or two. They both came from Doc's bedroom.

They exchanged looks and Spinni cautiously asked, "Did he always do that?"

"Not that I remember, mate..."

"Hey, guys, what's up?" The three of them jumped as Doc suddenly appeared in the doorway. He was dressed in a white dress shirt and black dress pants, but the shirt looked like it had been buttoned incorrectly so that one side of the collar rose higher than the other. It also had a couple black smears on it. His light, normally neatly clipped hair fell haphazardly over his thick coke bottle glasses in such a way it would have given Spinni's hair a run for its money.

Spinni and Storo coughed slightly and Daroach spoke up, "Uhhhh...not much. Just having dinner."

"You know, normal stuff," Spinni added. Daroach kicked him under the table.

Doc smiled. "Oh, okay." He quickly grabbed his plate and got some food. When he sat down at the table, Daroach and Spinni tried to eat their food, but inevitably kept on staring at him. Storo did so as well, but not as obviously. The scientist pushed up his glasses nervously.

"What? Is there something on my face?" he asked. His face suddenly brightened. "Oh wait - is my face turning blue? Because I've been working on a new formula to turn skin blue and..." He rambled on scientifically for a minute or so (none of which any of them understood) until Daroach coughed slightly.

"Uh, no mate. Still...normal color, I guess." Doc's face fell and he picked at his food dejectedly. "Um...sorry?" he tried.

Doc sighed. "Oh, it's fine. One of these days, you know?"

"Yeah, I guess so, mate."

Doc paused. "Hey, are you guys catching a cold or something? You sure are coughing a lot...though, come to think of it my throat's a bit sore, too. I wonder why..."

Spinni blurted, "Uh, maybe because you've been laughing like an evil-"

Storo suddenly rose and tugged the teen upwards by his shirt. "Spinni - you look like you're done. Want to help with dishes?"

"No. Not really."

Storo glared in his odd, no eyes type of way.

"Fine..."

As Spinni and Storo stood at the sink scrubbing and drying dishes with Spinni giving snarky remarks every so often, Doc gushed about his latest project to Daroach.

He bubbled with excitement. "You're going to love it. I won't tell you a whole lot, but - oh, maybe I should..." He paused. "Nope, I'll wait. You'll see soon enough," he decided.

Daroach smiled good-naturedly at the scientist. "Can't wait, mate."

Doc ate some of his food and sighed happily before asking, "So, what have you guys been up to?"

Daroach grinned as if he had been waiting for him to ask. At the sink, Storo and Spinni rolled their eyes, knowing what was coming.

"Well," Daroach said, "I _did _get a new record."

Doc moved through his food like a bullet train, now eager to get back to his inventions after talking about them. "In what?"

"Stealing a necklace from some rich couple." Daroach shrugged nonchalantly. He pulled out the necklace and showed it to Doc. "Five minutes, eleven seconds, mate."

"Nice," Doc praised.

From the sink, Spinni snorted and Doc suddenly looked at him in interest. "Wait a second..." The teen tensed. "Spinni, didn't you ask me to time one time?"

A few dishes clanked in the sink. "Uh - no...I don't think so."

"Really? Hm...then was it you, Daroach?"

Daroach leaned back and tried to remember. He finally said, "Hm, I don't think so. Spinni's been timing me for a while. Do you remember what the time was?"

"Oh, it was..." Doc's eyes were slowly drawn to Spinni, who was making increasingly large gestures for the scientist to shut his mouth in varying degrees of politeness. Doc - apparently thinking that Spinni was waving - smiled and waved back, causing Spinni to face palm. Hard. "Around ten minutes."

Daroach laughed disbelievingly. "_Ten minutes_? Ouch, I _hope _that wasn't me." He thought of something and laughed slightly, "Haha, what were they doing - picking flowers?" He laughed some more.

Some dishes clattered into the sink and Storo remarked, "Daroach..."

"What? It probably was me - on an off-day, though, mate."

"I'm going out for a bit."

All of them turned to Spinni and Daroach rose a brow. When no one else said anything, Daroach said, "Oh, okay. See you later."

Spinni shot a glare at Daroach and the thief rose a brow, confused. What in the world had _he _done? The front door opened and shut a bit loudly.

Daroach shrugged and stretched. Storo and Doc exchanged glances and the scientist adjusted his glasses. "Uh, Daroach? I'm pretty sure that was...uh, Spinni's time."

"What? No way," he said. "Spinni's _way _too fast for that."

"I'm pretty sure."

Daroach thought about this for a moment. He sighed. "And I suppose he's left 'cause of that?"

"Well, _and _you were kind of a jerk about it."

"What?! How-" Daroach stopped and replayed the conversation in his head. He frowned. Maybe he had been a bit mean...He rose.

"Where are you going?" Doc asked.

"To go find that idiot."

* * *

**Where did Spinni go? Is Daroach always a bit oblivious? What in the world is Doc making? Storo can cook? Whelp, I can't say all of those will be answered in the next chapter, but I hope you guys will stay tuned for the next chapter! Thanks so much for reading!  
**

**See you all soon!  
**

**EDIT: I just realized this is the twentieth chapter! :D I know it's not a huge milestone, but it makes me happy to see the story come this far! Happy twentieth chapter all! **

_**~Pyro-Link**_


	21. Searching for Captain Porcupine

**A/N: Hey all! Hope everyone's doing well! Man, we've been having pretty weird weather over here. Snowstorms. IN APRIL. What...**

**Anywho, a certain character makes an appearance here - or should I say RE-appearance? ;) Hm...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own. Ya' wouldn't get anything out of suing me, either. **

* * *

Daroach stepped out of the Squeaks' apartment into the warm Summer air. The sun was still out and shining but it was quickly dipping into the horizon. Daroach walked down the hallway and held up to his hand to shield his eyes from the incoming sun beams. He went down the staircase and tucked his hands in his pockets.

He stopped for a moment, making a face. The necklace was still there. He removed his hands.

Daroach walked around the apartment building a bit, looking for any sign of Spinni. He began in more logical places, like the small field behind the building and the bakery next door (sweets were a cure for anything, Kirby had told him once), however when the teen was in neither place, he began thinking a bit more obscurely.

It was when he started looking in bushes and under cars (this in particular earned more than a few odd looks) that he decided he should probably search somewhere else.

"Hey Spinni!" he called a few times as he went. However, each time he called, he was met with the same thing: silence, except for the distant, hazy sounds of cars in traffic and the breeze rustling through the trees. After a few blocks, he called again but got a similar result. Sighing, Daroach began walking towards the nearby park that they sometimes passed by.

On the way, he passed by a small Asian style restaurant that Spinni liked (Daroach personally thought - and teased, a lot - that it was just because of one of the cute waitresses there; Spinni could never stop spluttering in embarrassment when Daroach asked) and peeked in the windows.

No Spinni.

Exhaling heavily, he continued walking. He suddenly had a thought and pulled out his phone, thinking why he hadn't thought of this earlier (or _first_, Daroach added). He clicked a 2 - Spinni's speed dial - and held it up to his ear. After several rings, it went to voice mail and Daroach frowned.

_Hey, this is awesome Spinni - _Daroach rolled his eyes and snorted _- but I guess if you have this number then you're pretty awesome, too, so leave a message! Beep!_

"Hey, mate. Just wondering where you are. Uh...call me back when you get this." He paused. "And is that seriously your voicemail?" Then he hung up. However, on an impulse, he called again and added a little awkwardly, "And...uh, sorry, mate for...yeah." He flipped the phone shut and shoved it back in his pocket.

Maybe the kid just needed his space. He could definitely recall more than a few times where that was all he needed – walk around a bit, get some fresh air, punch a tree...but this was for something so little. Daroach snorted. It wasn't like he made fun of him or anything - he stopped and shuffled uncomfortably at a stoplight.

Well, not directly, anyways...

Daroach crossed the street and got to the small, neighborhood park, Beanstalk Park. Only a few kids were still on the monkey bars, swinging and hanging all over them. Others ran along the small bridges and slid down the slides to the arms of waiting parents. Daroach hung at the edge for a moment, watching.

He looked around for Spinni, but didn't see him. All there was was a bunch of kids and their parents and...Daroach suddenly found himself drawn to a young man around his age, who was sitting on a few concrete blocks arranged in a modern design off to the side of the park. He had light hair that lit up in the fading sunlight and wore nice clothes. A loosened tie hung around the collar of his white dress shirt. He seemed to be looking at something in his hand carefully.

Daroach squinted. The man struck him as...familiar, but he wasn't sure why. Part of his head told him to go investigate, but it was quickly over-powered when he thought about Spinni, so he left the park.

It was quickly getting dark and although Daroach wouldn't easily admit it, he was starting to get worried. He checked his phone every so often to see if the teen had called back. He didn't. He knew Spinni could take care of himself - Daroach could see him rolling his eyes if he ever questioned this - but he still didn't like the idea of him out there after dark.

Twenty minutes later Daroach was ready to throw in the towel.

He had looked _everywhere_ in walking distance from the apartment, so unless Spinni had sprouted wings and flew to somewhere, Daroach had missed him or he was already home. He made a quick call to Storo.

The next moment he was tempted to throw his phone.

As Daroach was running his hands through his hair, trying to think of where else to go, a car pulled up to the curb. He put his phone back in his pocket and peered through the window to see the driver waving at him. Daroach waved back and slowly a smile made its way onto his features.

Adeleine rolled down the window and it creaked shrilly. They both cringed, and Daroach laughed somewhat as Adeleine scolded her car.

"Hey, there! How are you?" she greeted Daroach.

_Hungry, tired, and done with walking…_, he thought. Outwardly, however, he said, "...alright. What about you?"

"Pretty good. Just heading home from the store actually."

Daroach peeked into the backseat and immediately recognized the obnoxiously bright yellow bags. They had little, very smiley bees on them with a motto below that said, _'A smile on the way in guarantees a smile on the way out!' _He cracked a grin, remembering their last adventure to the infamous place. "I take it you went to Happy Bee, mate?"

Adeleine gave an exaggerated sigh. "You know, I just can't seem to get away from them," she said. Then, more seriously, "Of course, there aren't a whole lot of other stores around here - you know, that aren't Happy Bee. I always thought that was kind of weird..."

Somewhere, Zero Two's brother, head of Happy Bee Corporations and Dark Matter Enterprises, rubbed his hands together like an evil overlord.

Daroach laughed. "You're so right! That is weird..."

"I know right?" Adeleine laughed as well and as Daroach began pulling his hair up into a small ponytail from the Summer heat, Adeleine asked, "So, what are you up to? Out for a walk?"

Daroach tightened the hair tie a little bit. His smile fell slightly. "Sort of, mate..." When Adeleine rose a brow, he said, "Spinni went out awhile ago, but he hasn't come back yet, so I'm out for looking for him. Correction - _still _looking for him." He frowned, annoyed. "I think I've been out here for almost an _hour_."

"Oh. I'm sorry," Adeleine replied as Daroach glared at nothing in particular. "Well, I hope you find him."

Daroach nodded. "Yeah. Thanks, mate."

There was a pause, and just as they were saying their goodbyes, Adeleine stopped. "Hold on a second..." Her brows furrowed like she was trying to remember something.

"What is it, mate?"

"Spinni..." Adeleine said. "He has blonde hair, right? Real spiky?"

"Yeah, mate. Captain Porcupine, if you ask me."

"And big sunglasses?"

Daroach suddenly became interested. "Yeah! Did you see him?"

Adeleine nodded quickly. "Yeah! At Beanstalk Park! I was driving past there after..." she trailed off. She shook her head. "Never mind. Come on, I can give you a ride there." She leaned over and opened up the passenger's door from the inside.

Daroach hesitated slightly and Adeleine rolled her eyes.

"Oh, come on Daroach! It's not going to bite you!"

"It's not that - well, not totally." Adeleine gave him a look. "But, it wouldn't take that long on foot..." he mumbled.

"I have fruit bars in the back."

"Did I say not long? I totally meant _forever_, mate."

"Uh huh. Sure..."

Daroach hopped in and immediately began digging through the bags. Adeleine rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "Wow, Daroach. Sold just on fruit bars..."

Daroach returned with one in his mouth (it was strawberry flavored!) "Whu wuz shza?" he asked in between bites.

Adeleine laughed. "Nothing, Daroach..."

Daroach swallowed. "Right..." he said, rolling his eyes.

The car suddenly made a noise that was a cross between a wookie and a T-Rex. They both went silent for a second before Daroach cracked up laughing. "I told you your car was a dinosaur!"

"Oh, shut up!" Adeleine glared at him before turning to her poor car and patting the dash. "It's okay, baby. He's just a jerk."

"Am not-"

_"...you were kind of a jerk about it." _

Daroach paused and Adeleine turned to his quizzically. "Daroach?"

Daroach snorted in response. "Didn't mean to be," he muttered, returning to his fruit bar.

Adeleine rose a brow. "Huh?" She blinked. "Daroach, it's fine, I'm just giving you a hard time."

The thief snorted. "Gee, thanks."

"Hey, I'm giving you a ride aren't I?"

Daroach sighed. "Yeah," he said. Adeleine shot him a look out of the corner of her eye. "No seriously, Adeleine, thanks. I really do appreciate it."

Adeleine looked back at the road and Daroach could have sworn her cheeks looked a bit red. "I-it's fine. Not a problem."

They neared the park and Daroach was finishing his fruit bar, he suddenly thought of something. "Wait a second..."

"What is it?"

Daroach casually tossed the wooden stick out the window ("DAROACH!") and put a hand to his chin. "I _definitely _went to Beanstalk Park when I first went out and Spinni wasn't there. I looked all over. All I saw was…When did you say you saw him, mate?"

"Hm..." Adeleine thought for a moment. "It would have been...almost six, I think. Yeah, it must have been around then," she said confidently.

Daroach thought about this. He had left the Squeaks apartment around five-thirty and after walking for awhile, he would have gotten to the park around the same time Adeleine drove by. How did he not see him?

Adeleine parked and Daroach immediately hopped out, looking around.

The park was much more quiet since the last time he had been there. Almost the entire playground was empty except for three children playing tag. Their parent sat not too far away, enjoying a book. Daroach was about to give up when he looked over to the side and he gasped.

Sure enough, Spinni was there and Daroach breathed a sigh of relief.

However, he wasn't alone.

"What in the..." Daroach jogged over as Adeleine was getting out of her car.

"Daroach? Do you see him?"

"Yeah!" Daroach hesitated and faced her for a second. "Uh, thanks for the ride - you can go home if you want!"

"What?" However, Daroach had already sped off. She looked at her car and then at Daroach. "Hey, wait! I'm coming!"

Daroach slowed as he came to the concrete blocks he had seen earlier, and breathing heavily, watched as Spinni talked to a well-dressed man. Daroach immediately recognized him as the man who sitting there before. He grit his teeth.

"Spinni!"

The teen turned to Daroach and his expression went from surprised to slightly annoyed. "Daroach! What are you doing here?"

Daroach walked up to him and messed his hair. "Looking for _you_, you idiot!" he said as Spinni protested. "I should be the one asking you that!"

Spinni suddenly stopped swatting at Daroach and looked at the thief in surprise. "Really?" Daroach nodded and Spinni's face turned slightly red in embarrassment. "I can take care of myself, you know?"

Daroach couldn't help but smile at this. "Yeah, yeah, mate." He thought of something and frowned again. "Though it would have helped if you had returned my calls," he remarked, somewhat embarrassed himself.

Spinni rose a brow behind his sunglasses. "Calls?" he repeated.

"Yeah, I called you like twice, mate."

Spinni pulled out his phone. Sure enough, a message popped up reporting two missed calls. He checked the phone's volume setting and deadpanned for a second. He laughed nervously. "Woops...musta put it on silent."

"WHAT?!" Daroach exclaimed. He groaned, running his hands through his hair. "Of course it is..."

"What?! It is!"

"I believe you mate," Daroach said. "Now are you ready to head back or what?"

Spinni frowned. "After what you said?" Daroach winced and the teen snorted. "Sure. But only because Doc and Storo are there. I'm still mad at you."

"Mate, come on, I didn't-"

"I hate to break this up." Spinni and Daroach turned to the man. Daroach unconsciously glared. He still looked so familiar..."But, I'm afraid I must be going soon."

"Oh, sorry," Spinni said. Daroach shot him a bewildered look, so he explained, a little embarrassed, "When you made fun of that time - I'm not saying it was mine, okay? - I wanted to do better. So that's what I'm doing."

Daroach nodded and looked at the man suspiciously. "And he's been timing you?"

Spinni nodded. "Yeah." Then, seeing Daroach's worried look, he whispered in his ear, "I don't know if he knows what it's for, though."

"Well, Spinni, would you like to hear your time?" the man asked, twirling the stopwatch between his fingers a bit impatiently.

"Yeah-" His eyes flicked nervously to Daroach. "Go for it."

"Five minutes, and..." The man raised his eyebrows, clearly impressed. "And forty seconds! Impressive." He grinned and congratulated Spinni, who was currently jumping up and down in triumph.

Daroach gave him a fist bump. "Nice," he said.

"'Nice?'" Spinni replied. He rolled his eyes jokingly. "Whatever, _mate_, _you're _just jealous."

"Yeah, yeah. Maybe a little," Daroach admitted. "Still got nothing on my-" He stopped. Something was nagging at him at the back of his brain, something he was reminded of...He brushed it off.

The man's eyes suddenly lit up. "Why hello there! Don't be shy!" he entreated Adeleine, who had been staying back while they talked.

Daroach felt a twinge of guilt. He thought that she had left. "Oh, hey sorry, mate."

Adeleine shook her head, raising her hands. "No, it's fine! Is everything okay?"

"Uh, yeah. Just about to-"

The man suddenly interrupted him as Daroach hadn't even opened his mouth. The thief glared daggers at him as he greeted Adeleine.

"What's your name? I haven't seen you around before."

"Um, Adeleine," she replied, shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you. Uh, what's your name?"

He held Adeleine's hand a bit longer before giving it a small squeeze and letting go. He laughed lightly. "Oh, Daroach and I are old...friends." Daroach snorted. "Actually, more like _rivals. _Aren't we...mate?"

Daroach was about to protest when the nagging feeling in the back of his brain finally made sense. He froze.

There was no way...

"PHIL?" Daroach exclaimed incredulously. "There's no way..."

"What, you think I _live_ in that store?" Phil rolled his eyes. "Hardly."

"Coulda fooled me, mate."

"Like that's hard to do."

Daroach growled and Adeleine stepped in. "Hold on a second!" she said. "Phil...Daroach, how exactly do you know each other?"

Daroach focused on Phil, who was grinning smugly like a satisfied cat. "You remember that guy I told you about at Happy Bee? Who looked at me?"

Spinni jumped in. "You mean that - he's _that _guy?" he said incredulously. Phil sniffed indignantly at being demoted to the vague rank _that guy._ "Isn't he supposed to - I dunno - _look _like you?"

"Well, he _does_ look a bit like Daroach..." Adeleine commented softly.

Phil looked at her and his lips twitched downward. He brushed some hair out of eyes as Daroach protested that there was absolutely no resemblance between them.

The thief turned to him. "Alright, Phil, what the hel-"

"Heck?"

"I can say whatever the he-"

Phil laughed. "Wow, you really can't stick with the rating!"

"It's T, mate. Not K, not even K+. T," Daroach emphasized. Adeleine rolled her eyes.

Phil shrugged. "The reason why I'm here?" he asked. "We're rivals, remember? I have a challenge for you Daroach."

Daroach frowned, but there was an undeniable spark of interest in his eyes. A challenge? "I thought you said you had to leave."

"Oh this won't take long." Phil smiled and nodded at Spinni. "He told me your record was five minutes, eleven seconds, right?"

Adeleine looked at Phil, then Daroach in confusion.

"Yeah, what about it?" Daroach asked.

Phil flashed a cat-like grin. "What if I told you I could beat it?"

* * *

**What? You mean Phil actually had a purpose way back in ol' chapter...what, three? The Resident Daroach Imposter returns! And he means business!  
**

**Update-wise, I think I'm going to try to do a Tuesday/Thursday schedule but seeing as today is Wednesday (I wanted to get this up yesterday but was a bit busy) I think I might go ahead and update tomorrow as well before officially getting on the new schedule! :)**

**Happy Wednesday, everyone!  
**

_**~Pyro-Link **_


	22. Ready? START!

**A/N: Well, update didn't happen yesterday - I was updating a bit later and turned out the site was down! Sorry guys! Hopefully we'll get back (ha, more like START...) the Tues/Thurs thing but - who knows? Maybe something out there is telling me to update Wed/Fri instead...we'll see! Anywho, I just got back from an Orchestra Festival (I play flute! :)) and it was AWESOME! **

**Chapter-wise, it's Daroach vs. Phil! Who will win? **

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Kirby franchise~**

* * *

Spinni and Adeleine sat on the swings as they watched Daroach and Phil. Daroach was stretching a little bit while Phil merely checked a few things on his cell phone. Daroach noticed this and said something less than polite. Phil rolled his eyes.

Adeleine sighed and shook her head. "What are they even doing?"

Spinni kicked off and swung back and forth a bit. "Daroach and his records..." he muttered.

"Yeah..." Adeleine said. She turned to Spinni. "What are those 'records' anyway? I didn't really get that..."

Spinni opened his mouth but stopped what he was about to say.

He had nearly forgotten that Daroach hadn't exactly told Adeleine about the Squeaks little...day-job, yet.

He cocked a brow.

Or would he ever?

"It's a...game," Spinni said. "Sort of."

"Ah." Adeleine nodded, but it was clear that it didn't totally add up to her. "Is it popular?"

"I...guess so." Spinni shook his head. "I'm surprised that that guy said he could beat Daroach, though."

"Is he good?"

Spinni looked over at the leader of the Squeaks, who was currently kicking sand at his competitor like a child. He laughed disbelievingly and when Adeleine saw, she did too. "Yeah, he's good. Really good."

Over by Phil and Daroach, Phil was trying to explain the rules.

'Trying' being the operative word.

"Would you quit that!" Phil growled in frustration.

Daroach paused and gave Phil one more sand-kick for...no reason, actually. He just felt like it. "As soon as you get off that phone!"

"Fine! I'm off, I'm off!" Phil exclaimed, showing Daroach his phone and clearly putting it in his pocket.

Daroach snorted and cast a look back at Adeleine and Spinni.

He felt bad about keeping them there (he had told them that they could leave, but they insisted on staying until Daroach left) but if he stayed, he might learn more about Phil. He hadn't known at all what to think of him when he first saw him at Happy Bee (except maybe some confused expletives...), but now learning that he might be a thief..._that _changed a lot of things.

Daroach looked at Phil curiously as he explained, "So, we start and finish at the swing set – the first to not only steal but steal the more valuable thing and return back here the fastest is the winner. Sound good?"

Daroach thought about this and nodded. "...yeah." He paused, brows furrowing. "Who are you, Phil?" he finally asked, without looking at him.

Phil laughed. "That's funny you ask..." he said softly.

"What? Why-"

"Now..." Phil pointed down at the sand in between them. "I'll set the stopwatch right here, so that way the first person back can get a time."

Daroach nodded, however, what Phil had said earlier still bothered him..."Alright, I'm ready when you are, mate."

Phil put his finger on the start button and held it between them. "Oh, and Daroach?"

"Yeah?"

"One more thing...I hope I wasn't interrupting some sort of date?"

"What?" Daroach looked at him, bewildered. Phil gestured lightly to Adeleine behind them.

"Adeleine, I think it was?"

Daroach's face went red. His eyes narrowed. "We're...not dating. We're just friends," he said, although it sounded like Phil wasn't the one he was trying to convince. "Now are you going to ask me more questions, or actually race?"

"Oh, I was hoping for both." Phil grinned. He sighed. "But, that's a relief, though."

"Excuse me?"

Phil chuckled "Ready?"

"Tch, yeah."

"Alright…GO!"

They were off, across the barren park and to the business district, where a few meandering businessmen and women still milled about sleepily after their hard days at work. Daroach didn't notice where Phil went as he went his own way. He slipped into a small crowd, slowing his pace to mix into the rhythm of theirs. Although it looked like he was merely weaving his way through, his eyes were discreetly scanning – looking for watches, bulked up pockets, jewelry…then he spotted it and he grinned.

This challenge was already over.

He allowed a few pedestrians to walk by as he pulled out some ear buds, looping them around his neck before putting one in his ear. He messily brushed some hair over his eyes and began sauntering against the way of traffic.

Right in front of him, a man continued at a faster, more rushed pace and within moments – just as Daroach planned it – the two ran into each other.

Music rumbled from Daroach's ear buds as the man rushed an apology, hardly looking at him, instead looking elsewhere distractedly. Daroach could have snorted. This was almost _too_ easy...

Daroach cocked his jaw more leisurely and casually rested a hand on the man's shoulder. "Naw, it's no problem, man – musta been my fault. Yeah, I've been told by a buncha my, uh, friends I can be pretty out of it. Y'know..." He continued patting the man on his shoulder as he gripped the man's hand in a tight handshake.

As he rambled on aimlessly, he slowly eased the man's golden watch off of his wrist, edging it into the palm of his hand as he simultaneously loosened his grip. Daroach removed his hand off the man's shoulder and discreetly passed the watch between the two hands, slipping it into his pocket afterwards. He gave one last squeeze particularly around the man's wrist before letting go completely.

The man didn't appear to notice anything wrong and instead rushed forward to meet some unknown appointment. Daroach peeked at the watch in his pocket and gave a wry grin as he looked at it.

He didn't like stealing like this just for a petty competition…it just didn't set right with him. However, he was determined to win against Phil so he quickly tucked the watch back in and edged out of the pedestrian traffic. As he got closer to the park, he was full out running.

He looked around for Phil as he ran but didn't see him anywhere - a good sign, but definitely not a guarantee for victory. He made a dive for the stopwatch...

...and instead found himself with a mouth full of sand.

Daroach sat up angrily and pawed around himself in vain.

From behind him, he heard Phil's voice say, "Five minutes...twenty seconds. Not bad, Daroach. Not bad."

Daroach stood up and whirled to see Phil, breathing relaxed compared to Daroach's heavy breathing and looking quite pleased with himself. Daroach had an urge to punch him.

"Yeah?" he asked, standing up. "Beat you, didn't I, mate?"

"Technically…" Phil remarked. "Except I never really left."

"What?" Adeleine and Spinni ran over. When Daroach looked at them for a confirmation they both nodded. He turned to Phil angrily. "So, why-" he fumed.

"A watch?" Phil said, looking at the golden watch peek out of Daroach's pocket. Daroach gasped and shoved it deeper into his pocket, hoping that Adeleine didn't see. "And under six minutes, too…you really _are _as good as they say you are."

Daroach furiously stomped towards him.

"You mean, you just did this just to see how I'd – "

"I wanted to see you in action," Phil said. "Well, again."

"Again?" Daroach's eyes narrowed. "Just who are you, Phil?" he demanded.

Phil shrugged. He had a somewhat wistful look in his eyes. "I don't know. Anyone, I guess," he said. "You...Phil..._James_." Daroach gasped. "Doesn't really matter to me."

"You're…a copycat?"

Phil smiled a cat-like grin. "Maybe. I'll see you around, Daroach." He turned and began walking in the opposite direction.

Daroach stood there, one watch richer but not too happy about it

"What the heck was that, Daroach?" Spinni asked, looking at Phil angrily as he walked away. "He didn't even try!"

"I think he stole your stopwatch, too," Adeleine commented. "What in the world is going on?"

"I...have no idea, mate," Daroach replied. "But somehow, I think he'll be back..." They watched Phil walk off into the picturesque sunset.

Spinni and Adeleine exchanged glances. "What makes you say that?" Adeleine asked.

Daroach cracked a grin. "'Cause I stole this." He happily held up a cell phone - it was Phil's.

As if on cue, Phil, who was already pretty far away by now, noticed that his phone was missing. "What the- my phone!" he exclaimed not too unlike Daroach when he realized his hat was missing. He whipped around. "You...YOU THIEF!" he cried indignantly.

"Daroach! You're ridiculous! Give him back his phone!"

"Thank you, Adeleine!"

"I say keep it, Daroach. The idiot deserves it."

"Spinni!"

"Ha, _no way_, mate."

Phil pounded the pavement after him. "GIVE THAT BACK!"

"NEVER!" Daroach laughed and turned in the opposite direction, leaving Adeleine and Spinni behind. Phil followed close behind.

"You know, they're kinda similar," Adeleine remarked, watching as the two of them ran around the playground as if they were two children playing tag...well, minus the profanities Daroach was spouting. And there went the rating...

Spinni snorted. "Yeah, a little bit." He stretched. "Man, I am _so _ready to go home..."

"Want a ride?"

"Sure."

They walked off, leaving Daroach and Phil.

"You are such a child, just give it!"

"You're one to talk, mate!"

"Argh! That's it!"

"Splf! Did you just throw _sand_ at me!? REALLY, MATE?"

* * *

**Sand-throwing: way of utter dirtbaggery to not only offend your opponent, but also blind them and annoy them in the process. Don't try this at home, kiddies...unless you're Daroach/Phil...who are kinda children themselves. Yeah, this isn't the last that Daroach will see of Phil...  
**

**Woo! Next arc (starting next Tues/Wed!) will be something entirely different...I won't say anything more - it'll be a surprise! ;)  
**

**Happy Friday and have an AWESOME weekend everyone!**

_**~Pyro-Link**_


	23. Thumps in the Night?

**A/N: Guess who's updating on time? This author! That's who! Here's the surprise chapter for all of you and probably one of my favorite chapters that I've written. Hope you all enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't know what I've been told but I know that disclaimers are getting REAL OLD. Don't own the Kirby series, guys. Just own this story! **

* * *

Amongst Other Things... - 8 - Thumps in the Night...and Kirby Unfortunately Meets His Cousin

Kirby rolled over in his bed to his left…then to his right…then his left again. He gave an irritated readjustment of his blanket, pulling it up toward his chin, before he realized that he wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.

The fact that his clock read 3:14 AM already was also a good indicator.

And so, his mind wide awake but his eyelids heavy, longing for sleep that was yet to come, he got up, pulling the blanket with him and draping it around him like a cape. This made him smile a bit in spite of his tiredness. He groped around a bit in the dark (Thank God it was still dark; he hated it when it was light out before managed to get any sleep. Throw in some chirping birds and the youth might throw _them_.) for a source of light and found his phone hooked up to its charger. He unplugged it and the light that came on from the action blinded him for a moment until his eyes - albeit, burning - managed to adjust to the intensity.

Now he frowned.

The phone had saved on the screen of the last call he had made and he was quick to hit the 'Home' button to remove the red tinted screen signifying the dropped call. A small message popped up, showing several missed calls from Adeleine and one from Meta Knight.

He grimaced.

That's right. He and Adeleine were supposed to paint Walky's room...yesterday? Kirby scratched his head. His head was too fuzzy to remember. And Meta Knight...he would have to apologize to both of them later.

With a click it and the number disappeared and his screensaver appeared - a smiling Kirby and a somewhat annoyed but still happy Meta Knight standing in front of a movie theater at the premiere of Battleship Halberd - and it coaxed a small smile back from the youth.

He looked out of his window suddenly.

Meta Knight had left so abruptly that day. Had he seen…?

Kirby shook his head.

That was ridiculous. Meta Knight minded his own business - in fact, he often preferred that the youth not involve him in his own…right?

It was...better this way.

But, his head had enough to mull on at the moment and what he wanted right now was a late-night snack; so, using his phone as a make-shift flashlight, he navigated his messy room (He vaguely remembered Meta Knight telling him to clean it…a couple weeks ago? He couldn't quite remember.) and stepped into the silent hallway…

He suddenly jumped as he heard a cat fight erupt from outside the house.

Well, almost silent…

Ignoring the spits and hisses, he continued his mission downstairs, carefully stepping down the stairs in the dark, illuminating them with the light from his cell phone and watching out for his dragging blanket.

Finally, he was at the kitchen and he blinked a couple times as sleep suddenly attacked his eyelids once more. He reached up to rub them as he simultaneously rose a hand to the light switch, flipping it on and illuminating the room.

However, the moment he opened his eyes, he yelped at the sight.

His jaw hung open as he saw that all the cabinets were not only thrown open but ransacked of all their goods, the majority of which had been carelessly strewn on the floor: clusters of cereal, broken salty tortilla chips, and a peculiar mound of what he swore was cocoa powder (this particular discovery made him weep on the inside). The counters dripped with what appeared to be milk with splatters of orange juice - the bottle of the latter was left out and its lid was yet to be seen - in the sea of milk. Then…he made a face and decided it was wiser to not look anymore.

The thought that this was probably how Meta Knight felt upon looking at the kitchen several chapters ago hung in his mind for a moment before another, much more serious thought demanded his attention:

Was someone in the house?

His first thought was to call Meta Knight…no, he had decided that he wouldn't bother him and he was going to stick with that. He was probably sleeping anyways -

THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP

Kirby's eyes widened as he heard not bumps but THUMPS in the night coming from downstairs. Gulping, he grabbed the thing closest to him - it turned out to be a spatula - and thought to flick on the lights in the house.

He quickly decided against it, however - if he was to have the best chance, he needed the element of surprise.

Kirby edged closer to the basement door (why did it always have to be the basement?) and as he got closer he heard more noises coming from the small living room down there. He waited just next to the doorway and listened.

The television was on and…was that the crunching of chips?

He stopped for a moment and the hand holding his spatula went down.

There was an intruder in his house and of all things he was watching television and eating _chips_?!

He heard something else and paused to listen.

No…he was ALSO playing VIDEO GAMES? _His_ video games?!

Clenching his teeth and honestly more annoyed than scared at this point, Kirby gripped his spatula, holding it in what he hoped was a threatening manner and lightly stepped down the stairs. As he grew closer to the singular, but bright light emanating from the television, his heart began to beat faster…maybe this wasn't the best plan of action. He had his phone and it would only take a call to get the police here and…

Finally reaching the basement, Kirby could only stop and stare. He nearly dropped his spatula.

There in front of him was an honest-to-God _pillow fort_.

Why exactly there was a pillow fort in his basement and - more worryingly - why the intruder had taken the time to actually build it was yet to be determined.

What was determined, however, was that the metaphorical last straw had been snapped and Kirby took no hesitation in chucking his small, plastic, but durable spatula at the intruder's head which peeked out of the conglomeration of pillows, cushions, and blankets.

"OW! WHAT IS THIS - A SPATULA?" There was a pause as Kirby waited for a further reaction. However, the only reaction that followed was a bewildered laugh along with, "Well, that was random. Haha - anywho…" He - for it was a male voice - quickly returned to his game (it turned out to be Dreamland Fighters - one of Kirby's favorites) as if nothing at all had happened.

Now Kirby was just offended because obviously getting no reaction from the person you hit with a spatula is more offensive than an intruder being in your house at all.

Kirby had interesting priorities.

He gnashed his teeth, annoyed, as not only did the intruder in the pillow fort take no notice of him, but he began singing rather badly to the music playing in the game.

"Dew dew-DOOOO! Dew dew-DOO-DOO-DOO-DOO-DOO dew do - "

"HEY!" Kirby finally yelled.

"Huh?" He finally stopped and turned around; however, due to the bright light from the television, all Kirby could see was a silhouette of…pig-tails?

No.

Kirby gulped.

They were jester -

There was an incredibly loud, incredibly audible, and incredibly exaggerated gasp: "CUZ! IT'S YOU!"

* * *

**Hm...a jester? ;) **

**See you all on Thursday! **

_**~Pyro-Link **_


	24. Marx and the Night Rider

**A/N: Hey all! Had some issues trying to decide whether to break down this chapter or not but it was always REALLY awkward where it ended/began and I didn't like it! So, I left it how it was (yay!)!**

**Well, either that, or Marx just wanted more screen time for his entrance.**

**Yeah, I'm thinking the latter...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Kirby series, just this story! **

* * *

Before a single _"What is he...?-Oh God, he's coming toward me," _could escape from Kirby's mouth or before he himself could escape, he found himself at the mercy of a crushing tackle that had been achieved at a frightening velocity from a single bound and Kirby and his cousin were both sent to the ground.

A few coughs and aching ribs later, Kirby managed, "Marx. Please get off of me."

Marx blinked in surprise, completely unharmed from the collision. "Huh? Oh, sure thing." He stood up and theatrically brushed himself off.

Marx looked around Kirby's age. He had large, dark blue eyes that peeked under a mess of spiky, red-purple hair and above them his eyebrows wiggled mischievously. He readjusted his jester hat which wasn't in the slightest order of disarray (Kirby was convinced it was cemented to his skull, which would explain a couple other things in his opinion...).

Kirby was rubbing his chest when he froze, hearing an odd crackling sound…He looked down and gasped.

"Marx! You broke my phone!" He held it up, displaying the poor device that was now hanging by a frail wire or two in between the two hinged parts. The light had gone out as well, from both the screen and the small buttons.

Marx stared at it. "Doesn't look too bad to me," he remarked and before Kirby could retort that it certainly _did _look bad and that Marx was going to be buying him a new phone whether he wanted to or not, Marx quickly moved on, "Now, _cousin…_" Marx said so sickly sweet that it could send a Happy Bee Market employee running to the dentist. Kirby winced. Sometimes he couldn't believe they were related.

And by _sometimes_, Kirby meant _always_.

Marx was about to continue on when Kirby cut him off this time: "Wait," he said, holding up a finger; it happened to be the same hand holding the phone and what happened next was in one of their eyes' comedic gold and the other an awful horrible tragedy: the wires made a fateful, painful snap and the bottom half of the phone fell to the ground. Marx was snickering when Kirby growled, "You're _definitely _buying me a new phone. But beyond that…WHY ARE YOU HERE MARX?" he shouted.

Marx reeled slightly and massaged his ears for a moment as he shot a disdainful glare toward Kirby. "God, haven't you heard of people SLEEPING?" He flicked his head in a broad gesture. "There goes the neighborhood."

"Oh, they left ages ago when they found out you were coming."

"Ha. You didn't even know I was here."

Kirby felt the steam rise within him like a teapot ready to whistle in rage and Marx grinned in that infuriating way of his. However, Kirby finally exhaled and relaxed, composing himself. "Alright, seriously - why are you here Marx?" Kirby hissed.

Marx looked hurt as he attempted to swing his arm around Kirby's shoulder…Kirby gave him a look that made him awkwardly drop it. He laughed. "What - I can't see my absolute favorite cousin whenever I want to?"

Kirby held up an unflinching glare. "Not when you call me that." Marx rose a brow, so Kirby explained, "Marx, every time you call me _'cousin' _like that, you want something and usually something that gets me in trouble. So drop it - what is it?"

Marx twitched as if pinched. "Ouch - _you're_ in a lovely mood." Suddenly, Marx's expression changed. He crossed his arms. "Alright here's the deal, Bubble-Gum-Boy, I need to a place to stay for a while."

"What?" Kirby's glare melted into surprise. Then something hit him. Biting his lower lip a little, he asked carefully, "Marx, did you make your parents mad again?"

Marx looked at him in anger. He opened his mouth a couple times, but nothing came out. His nose twitched. "No," he finally muttered.

Kirby tensed for a moment and was about to press further when he looked at Marx. His shoulders were hunched and his dark blue eyes scanned the ground defiantly. They were both quiet for a moment when Marx waved his hands in front of Kirby's face, surprising him.

"HEY," he barked. Kirby's looked up and found Marx's finger rather close to his face.

"Yes, Marx?"

"So, do I have a place to stay or not?" Marx leaned forward more (personal bubble? What's that?) and his finger did as well, coming closer and closer to Kirby's face to the point where it was almost pushing Kirby's nose like an infamous red button.

"Stop that!" Kirby swatted Marx's hand away and his cousin immediately withdrew and crossed his arms. He looked at him impatiently and Kirby thought for a moment, thinking over some things.

"Well," he began and Marx immediately perked up, listening intently. "I…guess so." It ended up sounding more like a question but that didn't matter to Marx. He tackled Kirby again...or, at least he tried to. Kirby put up a hand before he could and by some construe of gravity and physics, Marx managed to skid to stop. "BUT, I need to set a couple of guidelines."

Marx's victorious grin froze and he frowned almost instantly. "What kind of guidelines?" he asked suspiciously.

"Uh, guidelines that make sure YOU don't get ME in trouble," Kirby replied, pointing at Marx and himself.

Now Marx just laughed; Kirby's finger dropped and he frowned, annoyed.

Marx lifted both of his arms and folded them behind his head as he walked over to his magnificent pillow fort with increasingly large steps. "Haha, when have _I_ ever gotten _you_ in trouble?" Pivoting on a heel, he turned and fell onto his glorious, cushiony fort.

Kirby gaped in disbelief and in the silence, Marx lazily put one leg over another, looking as if he might start humming ("Don't you dare.").

Finally, Kirby put a hand to his head as if he was starting to get a headache - which was very possible. "Are you…are you SERIOUS MARX?" Marx paused for a moment and then shrugged nonchalantly. "You probably got me in trouble for half of my life! Probably MORE!"

Marx, already disinterested in the conversation, yawned. "Uh huh…" he said, adjusting his jester hat and fiddling with one of the fuzzy pom-poms.

Kirby glared. "_Marx…_"

Marx finally looked at him. "What?!" he asked, throwing his hands up in innocence. "Okay, I get it; I promise I won't do anything that will hurt, ruin, dismantle, or otherwise destroy your reputation," he listed off impatiently, quickly crossing his heart with a finger. "Happy?"

"Not really." Kirby suddenly yawned and rubbed his forehead. He bent down to pick up his blanket and, looking for a moment at the poor, destroyed cellphone, put it in his pocket with a sigh. Now he really did have a headache…

He noticed Marx looking at him expectantly. "Yeah?" he asked, more than ready for sleep.

Marx fidgeted somewhat. His demeanor had changed greatly from confident to almost…tentative? That was new. "So…" Marx stretched out. "Is that a 'yes'?"

Kirby did a double take and blinked a couple times before it registered in his mind what Marx was talking about. "Oh, about staying here?" Marx hesitantly nodded and Kirby couldn't help but think he looked embarrassed. "Yeah, I thought I already said so."

Marx let out a breath that Kirby hadn't realized he had been holding. "Whew, that's a relief. Okay, well if you don't mind, I'll just…" He pointed slightly to the screen and Kirby shrugged. As Marx got up and began climbing back to his side of the pillow fort, Kirby wrapped his blanket tight again and was about to head back up the stairs when -

"Bubble…Kirby?"

"…yeah?"

"…"

"What is it Marx? I'm really tired."

"Are you okay?"

Kirby suddenly turned, surprised. He opened his mouth to say something like 'Of course, why wouldn't I be?' when he found no words came out. With a sigh, he shook his head and mumbled. "Yeah, I'm fine, Marx. Just tired."

Marx rose a brow slightly and looked as if he wanted to say something but he didn't. Instead, as Kirby leaned back into the wall, he turned back to his game. "Okay. Sleep well."

Kirby began up the stairs and waved slightly at Marx. "You too."

Marx couldn't help but snort. "Psh, 'sleep'? You don't really think_ I'm _going to _sleep_ - do you Bubble-gum Boy?" Marx thought he heard a soft, indecipherable mumble from Kirby, but nothing more as he ascended the steps.

Focusing on his game once more, he played for a minute or two before he paused again and looked at the now dark staircase. With the exception of the soft hum of the game, house was silent. His brows drew close in thought for a moment…

Marx shrugged and returned to his game.

* * *

Not too long afterwards, the basement was dark; the television was off, the controller was on the carpet and Marx was splayed haphazardly across the cushions and pillows, snoring rather loudly. He rolled over and mumbled a few incoherent words in his sleep.

Suddenly, a roar outside awoke him and as it drew closer to the house, Marx stumbled onto all fours, yelping, "I swear I wasn't in that aisle!" As sleep left his eyes and mind, he blinked and looked around at his surroundings. He laughed somewhat and put a relieved hand on his heart. "Haha, still safe…"

However, then he noticed the sound was still outside.

"Maybe not…" Marx tried to find his grounding but tumbled down the pillows instead and onto the carpet. He went to the window that faced the front of the mansion. Drawing the curtains, he peered around at the dimly lit street and spotted a motorcycle with a darkly clothed rider atop it, parked right in front of the mansion. Raising a brow curiously, he watched as the rider turned off the bike, letting the rumble hum down to silence, and began heading toward the front door.

Marx unwittingly yelped.

He could have sworn he felt eyes cross over him and he ducked down beneath the window. After a few heart-pounding seconds, Marx rose again and looked again to see the rider was out of view. He sighed in relief.

Maybe he had left? Marx snorted. Idiot probably went to the wrong house.

_knock knock_

Marx frowned.

There was no way he was answering that.

_knock…_

Nope. No way, no how.

_k-knock knock…_

Sorry, leave a message after the -

_Ding-dong!_

"Oh, that is it." Making sure his jester hat was securely on his head, Marx grabbed the closest thing to a weapon he could find - incidentally, Kirby's spatula that had previously been thrown at him - and went up the stairs to deal with the whoever was at the door.

* * *

As Marx tip-toed up the stairs vaguely thinking how a cardboard box would fit his situation well, he felt a sense of excitement build up.

First night here and ALREADY some excitement! He snorted. It was so much better than that ridiculous household he was used to where if there was even a dollar bill out of place…Marx unconsciously grit his teeth.

Marx got to the top of the stairs and jumped as he heard the door creak open.

He whirled in its direction and brandished his spatula.

How did they get in? Did they get in? Kirby locked his door, didn't he? (Marx wouldn't know; he crept in a window earlier…not that Kirby had to know.)

Readjusting his grip on his spatula, Marx gulped, unaware of who or what he might find. As he got closer to the front door he could just make out a vague silhouette in the dark. He squinted.

Well, that was weird. It looked like the person wasn't coming in, but going out…

The shadow finally became clear.

"Kirby?"

The mass - the majority of which turned out to be Kirby's giant blanket draped over his small body - turned around and looked at Marx in surprise. He looked outside again for just a moment before he shut the door, locked it, and faced Marx. "Hello? Is that you Marx?"

Marx snorted. It was just Kirby…that was slightly disappointing. Taking up a casual stance, he rested the spatula over one shoulder and idly tapped the back of his head with the flipper. "Yeah, Bubbles. What are you doing still awake?"

Kirby moved towards him for a step or two but then seemed to change his mind and instead deviated toward the stairs. "Oh, uh, I heard the doorbell and…"

Marx's eyebrows rose. "Really? Did you see them? Who was it? Was it - "

"Marx!" Kirby interrupted. "Would you give me a second?"

Marx frowned, but obliged.

Kirby shrugged. "I don't know who it was. No one was there when I opened the door."

"What? Not even the motorcycle?"

His cousin looked up immediately. "_Motorcycle_?" he asked quickly.

The jester, seeing that he must have valuable information, grinned. "Yeah, came up a few minutes ago - I'm surprised _that _didn't wake you up."

"Well, I was already awa- " Kirby abruptly stopped.

When he didn't continue, Marx spun his hand in a circle impatiently. "Already…?"

"Uh, nothing," Kirby replied unconvincingly. "Forget it."

"Riiiiiiiight. Whatever you say Bubbles." He expected Kirby to shoot him an annoyed look at the nickname, but all he got was a quick glance before the youth returned to an inward, thoughtful look. Marx tapped his foot, annoyed at being ignored. "Ya' gonna go to bed?" he asked a bit too quickly.

Kirby pulled himself out of his thoughts and looked at Marx. He tugged his blanket closer around him. "Yeah…" he said slowly, looking down. There was a pause as Kirby contemplated something. Soon, he looked up. "Hey Marx? Did you see who was riding the motorcycle?"

"What?" Marx replied. "Why? Do you know them?"

Kirby pursed his lips and hesitated. "Maybe."

"In that case…" Marx could almost sense Kirby holding his breath. A flash of a grin passed over his lips for a split second, tugging up on one end in a spiteful smirk. "Nope. Didn't see anyone. Just heard the bike. Pretty loud, too. Ha, if you think _I _woke up the entire neighborhood, you should have - "

Kirby let out the breath he had been holding. Did he sound...disappointed? "Well…thanks Marx. Good night," he said, turning and going up the stairs to the surprise of Marx.

"What - hey! Where are you going?"

"To _bed_, remember?"

Marx opened his mouth, but then shut it. He pouted somewhat, but Kirby didn't see it. "Yeah, good night."

"See you in the morning?"

"Yup," Marx replied airily. "See you in the morning." He waited a minute or two as he heard Kirby's soft footsteps go down the hallway to his room, eventually fading into the silence of the house. Looking down at the spatula in his hand, his look turned into a glare and he stomped over to the kitchen to put it away.

Flicking on the light, he looked around tiredly at the mess that he had made earlier.

As he fought for a path through the valleys of flour and sugar, dodging the sporadic splatters of orange juice, his frown remained. A small voice within him chided him for making such a disaster, but he quickly snapped back, quieting it. He was only trying to find something to eat - not his fault that his cousin had the organization skills of a two-year old...

He stopped.

Setting down the spatula in the sink, he paused and looked around the kitchen.

Something was different, but Marx couldn't tell what...

Suddenly, he noticed that there was a small, clean path that lead to the fridge from the doorway. He looked at the counter next to the fridge and spotted a small, melting bowl of ice cream that was only half finished.

He snorted.

So he _hadn't _gone to bed…idiot.

Marx frowned, contemplating. Then, he looked up to the ceiling with a sigh whistling through his lips.

Might as well.

The next minute, he had already started cleaning.

* * *

**Marx has officially joined the cast! *does a little dance* **

**See you all next Tuesday and have a fantabulous weekend! **

_**~Pyro-Link**_


	25. The Color Ninja

**A/N: Hey all! I'm so sorry for the lack of updates - it's been a bit crazy! Things are slowing down a bit, though, and I've got quite a few chapters ready! I just want to also say thank you to all the readers and reviewers for this story - just, THANK YOU! **

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Kirby series! Yeah! **

**And now...**

* * *

Amongst Other Things... - 9 - The Color Ninja

As the sun shone through the windows of Kirby's mansion, lively music boomed from inside.

The downstairs and main foyer were relatively quiet (relatively, as there was a certain jester humming and singing along with his iPod as he went about his sketchy business) however, the upstairs buzzed with excitement, pulsing with the swinging beat of the radio boom box that was playing.

Down the hallway, Kirby and Adeleine were laughing, listening and dancing to the radio as they painted Walky's room.

The room had completely changed. All of the old sound equipment had been removed and was now sitting in the hallway, cluttered and jammed next to one another, and a layer of thick plastic (likely saved from furniture purchases) covered the carpet, protecting it from the dripping paint. Even the orange wall was slowly being defeated, covered under a layer of cool gray.

Adeleine _bopped _and _du-bopped _to the swinging music as she painted with a paint roller. It must have had a wood handle at one time, but now it was so caked on with different paint that it was hard to tell. Kirby painted next to her with his own paint roller, sweeping up and down the walls.

Or, in Kirby's case: normal height, tippy toes, normal height, tippy toes.

He had bright smile on his face as he talked, complexion a healthy pink and expression sunny like the weather outside. He danced a little as he dipped the roller and pushed it back and forth, drenching the roller. Adeleine laughed and threw in a couple of dance moves herself.

From the hallway, Marx walked by and snorted at them. "Amateurs..." He turned his own music up via his iPod, tucked safely in his jeans pocket and danced as he walked. In his arms, he carried…

"HEY! NO PEEKING!" Marx shouted.

….something. He covered it rather suspiciously before the narrator could see exactly what it was, but the narrator smelled a plot device. He would find out eventually…

Marx snorted again and left.

Back in Walky's room, Kirby stroked some pink hair out of his eyes and grinned at the progress they were making - he stopped and got an expression like he just stepped in something. He ran his fingers through his hair again.

Adeleine snorted and burst out laughing at his expression as Kirby looked at his hand with - you guessed it - some paint on it.

"How the heck…" he said. "I didn't even touch my hair before!"

"Paint gods," Adeleine remarked.

Kirby rose a brow, but smiled as he wiped his hand on his jeans, adding a new swash of color to his jeans that might as well have been a canvas at this point. "Paint gods?" he repeated. "Are those real?"

"As real as the paint in your hair," Adeleine laughed. She got an odd expression, flicking her eyes around suspiciously. "I swear, anytime I paint, I always get paint somewhere I don't expect - or somewhere that doesn't even seem possible! So, I decided - Paint Gods."

Kirby laughed. "I like it."

Adeleine smiled. "Thanks." She looked at Kirby's hair, flipped up like a gray and pink tidal wave. She laughed again. "Though, it probably won't come out anytime soon - apparently the Gods like their blessings to last forever...Well, maybe not that long, but pretty close."

"I believe that," he said. "Did you get paint in your hair, too?"

Adeleine whipped off her old red beret (which was slightly paint covered as well - granted, this probably made Adeleine like it even more) in response and tousled her dark hair a bit. She finally pulled out a strand and showed it to Kirby. Just at the tip, was a splash of bright red paint like the tinged point of a feather. "Year and half," Adeleine claimed, as if showing off a battle scar.

Kirby's eyes widened. "What? No way…"

Adeleine returned her hair to its usual, messy but wonderful look and put her beret back on her head carefully. "Yeah way. Happened when I was doing a painting for my brother."

"That's crazy," Kirby said in disbelief, shaking his head. "Wait, I didn't know you had a brother."

Adeleine nodded and returned her focus to the wall. There was a small smile on her lips but her eyes looked far away as if reminiscing about something. "Yup," she breathed. "I…haven't really seen him for a while." She sighed wistfully and Kirby felt a little bad about mentioning it. However, before he could say anything, she added nervously, "Sorry, I guess I just miss him a bit."

Kirby nodded. "Where...where is he?"

Adeleine shrugged. "I don't know."

The youth almost dropped his paint brush. "You don't know?" His brows furrowed, growing closer together. "Is he..." He stopped. "I'm sorry, you don't have to tell me."

"No, it's alright," Adeleine assured him. "He just travels a lot. He's kinda a _nomad_ that way." She gave a small laugh. "Actually, my family calls his _Paint Roller _'cause of that."

"Does he paint too?" Kirby asked. "Wait - stupid question, sorry."

"Stop saying that! You're fine!" Adeleine poked his cheek with some paint and it coaxed a smile from the youth. "Yeah, he does. He's...he's _really _good. He's more into graffiti art and some of the stuff he does..." She looked up for a moment and then smiled. "I'll have to show you some time."

"That'd be awesome. Thanks!"

They continued painting and listening to music when Kirby tried to brush some hair out of eyes. _Try _being the operative word.

Adeleine rose an eyebrow. "...what are you doing?"

Every time he tried to brush a stupid strand away, it flipped right back. He growled. "I think it's hardening." He batted at it a few more times only to get the same result. Adeleine laughed and Kirby shot her a look. She raised her hand in defense.

Kirby frowned, but aware that he probably looked like a porcupine who had gotten trapped in a bubble-gum factory for a while, he conceded. "Well, I guess if this is going to stay, I could always dye my hair again," he muttered irritably.

"You had blonde hair before, right?" she asked and he bobbed his head. She hadn't been there when it had happened - she had only begun hanging out with Kirby and the crew recently - but she remembered Meta Knight telling her about it.

"_Blonde to pink_," the Knight had muttered. "_Whoever dyes their hair _that _pink…_" he didn't finish the thought, but his expression finished it for him: _Whoever dyes their_ _hair _that_ pink is _nuts_._

_Yeah, well, guess who you're still hanging out with Meta Knight?_ Adeleine asked in her head. She could just see his glare and it caused her to smile inwardly.

"Eh, I don't think I could go blonde again," Kirby said.

"Then why not dye it gray?" Adeleine joked, bringing herself back to the present.

Kirby nearly choked. He looked at her with wide eyes as if she had just asked him to eat a squirrel. Marx suddenly got very interested into where this narrative was going and he peeked his head in the doorway.

In case anyone was wondering, yes, he was still being sketchy.

"_Gray_?" He stuck out his tongue. "No way! I need color, thank you."

"Gray's a color," Adeleine pointed out.

"Well, not really…" Kirby pouted. "It's not a_ colorful color_, anyways."

The painter rolled her eyes and she gestured broadly to the wall. "Sure it is! And it's even got it's own set of colors! Cold blue-grays, warm red-grays - acidic green-grays!"

Kirby made a face.

Adeleine frowned. "Okay - bad examples, but point is that they might not be like pink or yellow, but they're _still _colors. And some of the more subtle ones, I think." She looked over to the wall. "Look at this one. I'd say it's..." She paused. "More on a the cool blue side of gray - not very dark, though. I think the tinge of orange is helping that."

"_Orange_?" Kirby looked at the wall as if trying to decipher a map in Latin. He didn't see it. "Where in the world do you see _orange_? Did we miss some of it?"

"No! And the orange...I hope not. Seriously, that stuff should be _illegal_." She walked over to Kirby and leaned casually on his shoulder. "In color composition you have warm and cool tones," she began.

"Like red, orange, yellow - that kind of warm?"

Adeleine nodded. "Exactly! _But_, you can also get the same effect by having hints of those colors in others - like gray. All colors have some ratio of the three primary colors, which is how you get...like purples that are more blue compared to purples that are more red, right? By adding gray to any color, you get a tone. Now, to tell the different colors that are hidden in a color like gray...it's kind of a feeling. The way you _feel _when you look at it." Kirby nodded, but he still looked a little puppy-lost. "Here, look at the wall."

Kirby did.

"The blue in the gray gives it's hue, but do you notice how the color still looks light? A bit warmer? Not cold, like steel?"

The youth looked hard with his sky blue eyes, trying to pick it out.

Then, suddenly, he stopped. The wall did seem warm - even though it was being painted a relatively dark color. He looked at it in amazement and then turned to Adeleine.

"Woah…" he breathed. His eyes sparkled. "Where in the world did you learn that? Or do you just know it?"

Adeleine laughed and walked back to where she was. "A little of both? I did take a Color Theory course the other year, though."

"Color Theory? There's classes like that?" he asked incredulously. She nodded. "Adeleine...you're a _Color Ninja_!"

"What?"

"You know, you're really good with colors...like a _ninja_!" Kirby made a pose that he hoped was ninja-like. "And, well...ninjas make everything better."

Adeleine laughed. "You know, I like that. Maybe it can be my superhero name - or, at the very least, a pen name." Kirby grinned.

They continued painting, chatting as they did so and finished up the wall that they were on.

_Two down, two - well, one and a half to go_, Adeleine thought, looking around Walky's room. The 'half' was the wall with the window which was large enough that it took up a majority of the wall. She was definitely glad that they had started early this morning, or else they wouldn't have been able to finish today.

_Well, just gotta keep working, _Adeleine thought as she refilled the paint reservoirs. "Ready to get this done?" she asked Kirby.

The youth was caught in the middle of a yawn, but he nodded with a determined face. He rolled his shoulders like he was about to arm wrestle someone. "Yup. Bring it."

* * *

**Yay painting! Special THANK YOU to my Beta Reader for her help with some of the Color Theory and painting stuff! Thank you!  
**

**Hm...what could Marx be doing? ;) **

**Happy Memorial Day everyone! See you all Tues/Wed! **

_**~Pyro-Link**_


	26. Chef Kirby!

**A/N: Hello! Happy Wednesday everyone! Slightly adjusted schedule this time around, but next chapter will be Tuesday! :) Nothing much to say but that this (all three of these in The Paint Ninja arc, actually!) have been some of my favorite chapters to write! Hope you all enjoy! **

* * *

Nearly three hours later, they were finished. Adeleine rubbed her hand - thoroughly caked with mostly-dry paint - over her forehead, shifting a couple bangs out of the way.

"Well," she sighed, "we did it." She glanced over at Kirby and tried not to laugh. "Ready for a break, Kirbs?"

This was an understatement. Kirby was currently on the ground, his arms and legs apart like he was trying to make a snow - er, plastic wrap-angel? Adeleine felt bad, but she finally gave up and laughed.

Kirby was too tired to care. "Yeah. That would be nice…" he groaned. "My arms hurt. And whoever said wall-sits suck obviously never painted a wall. Up and down…up and…" He made an unintelligible but very displeased noise and covered his face with his hands.

Adeleine offered him a hand. "Sorry Kirbs. But - hey, it's done." She paused. "Well, almost."

Kirby peeked a wary eye from between his fingers as if to say, _There's _more_?_

The painter helped him up to his feet and explained, "It's just a couple designs. I can even do it myself, if you want."

"Designs?" Kirby asked, rubbing his sore shoulders.

Adeleine nodded. "Yeah. Just a few things," she said. "I mean, if that's alright."

"What? Of course, it's fine!" he said. "I can...I can help, too, if I can."

She smiled. "Sure! I'd welcome the company."

Kirby looked around the room. "So, now what? Are you going to do some sort of special Color NInja move? Teach me a secret technique?"

"No!" Adeleine laughed. "We wait 'till the paint dries. We can't do much before then. It'll probably take…eh, four hours I'd say." Kirby gave her a wide-eyed look and she said, "Hey! It takes awhile to dry, alright?"

"Hmm…" Kirby put a hand to his chin. "Well, I'm kinda hungry." His stomach growled as if on cue and he looked down at it in sheepish embarrassment. "Uh, do you want something to eat?"

"Yeah! What have you got?"

Kirby gave her a look as if to say, _What do I _not _have?_ "Tons of stuff - mac n' cheese, ramen, watermelon...I could probably make something up too if you wanted."

"_Really_?" Adeleine looked excited at the thought. "I get to taste the great Chef Kirby's cooking finally?"

Kirby scratched the back of his head, cheeks quickly turning red. "I'm not that good..." he mumbled, embarrassed. He looked up and frowned, suddenly noticing someone in the doorway. "Marx, what are you doing?"

The jester froze and his mouth hung open for a moment. There was an awkward beat of silence.

"Nothing," he said slowly. He fumbled with something behind his back and Kirby moved to try to get a look at it - Marx suddenly moved, blocking his view.

Before Kirby or Adeleine could ask anything more, the jester sidestepped along the hallway like a crab. "Nope, nothing to see here!" he called. "Nope, nope...annnnd, see ya!" He took off, taking the steps to the foyer four at a time...

Adeleine and Kirby winced as they heard a large _thump! _followed by a slew of curses. Adeleine blushed slightly and Kirby rose an eyebrow as the comparison of various sweets and monkeys was made.

"Wow..." Adeleine remarked.

"Sorry, Adeleine," Kirby sighed as the curses faded into the basement, Marx's evil lair.

"Oh, it's fine. Kinda used to it, actually," she remarked. "Though he might just beat out Daroach in creativity. Definitely haven't heard anything like that before...What do you think he was doing?"

Kirby seemed to be running a few scenarios in his head. By the look on his face, however, none of them were good. "I…have no idea," he finally said. "And that's never good sign. Especially with Marx."

"Ah." Adeleine nodded. They began walking downstairs in pursuit of food and Adeleine hoped that Kirby would cook something. She had heard from both Ribbon and Daroach that his food was amazing.

Or, in Daroach's account, _insert-highly-colorful-word-here_ awesome.

Even Meta Knight, who was still a bit (correction: _very_) wary after the seafood-fruit-salad experiment, admitted that the youth was talented.

Adeleine crossed her fingers in anticipation.

"Thanks for helping me paint Walky's room, Adeleine," Kirby was saying. He yawned. "I don't know how I could have done it without you."

Adeleine waved a hand. "No problem. I'm glad to help," she said. "But it's not done yet, so we'll see..."

Kirby smiled. "I'm sure it'll be awesome."

"Yeah..." Adeleine pictured her design on the wall and hoped that it turned out right. _And_ that Walky liked it.

They got into the kitchen, which was thankfully clean.

After the previous night's…surprise, Kirby had been wary to get his breakfast the next morning. However when he came, armed with enough cleaning supplies to clean a landfill, he was shocked to find it clean. It even smelled nice. He had mentioned it to Marx, but the jester had cut him off, chalking it up to the Cleaning Fairies. Kirby knew better.

Before food, the two set about cleaning up, scrubbing their arms and hands. Adeleine even tackled Kirby's hair to see if she could at least get it to be pointing _down _instead of _up._

And it succeeded. Kinda.

"You know, it's kinda cool actually. With the streaks of gray here and..." Adeleine commented, trying to cheer up Kirby.

He perked up a little. "Really?"

As if on cue, Marx walked by and laughed. "Nice hair, Bubbles!"

He traipsed off and Kirby grumbled, "I think I'll wear a hat tomorrow..." Adeleine gave him a sympathetic smile. He shrugged, sighing. "So, what would you like?"

Adeleine perked up. "Are you going to be cooking?"

"Well, I thought so-"

"YES!" Adeleine pumped an arm in victory. "In that case, I'm good with anything. Maybe something more filling, though - after all that hard work, right?"

Kirby nodded, then squinted at the ceiling in an adorable way as he thought about what to make. "Hm…something filling." His eyes suddenly lit up. "I know! Uh, you can sit down, if you want." Adeleine obliged and sat at the island on a tall, comfy swivel chair. She immediately began swirling back and forth in the chair (who doesn't?) and watched as Kirby buzzed around the kitchen.

He flew through cabinets, the fridge, the stove - he moved like a blur, knowing exactly what he needed.

Adeleine laughed as he walked across the kitchen, balancing a spice jar on his nose, going cross-eyed. "Nice," she said as Kirby caught it and piled it next to his other ingredients. She swerved to the side to see what Kirby was laying on the hot, sizzling pan. She grinned. "Chicken? That sounds great!"

Kirby frowned. "No peeking!"

"Sorry, just curious." She turned away, taking her eyes off Kirby. However, as delicious smells slowly rose up from the stove, she found it harder and harder. She sighed, resting her chin in the cup of her hand. "Thanks Kirby."

"Huh? But it's not done yet."

"It still smells _amazing_."

"Thanks!"

Adeleine smiled.

He seemed to be in a much better mood now. Although Daroach and Meta Knight told her not to worry when she mentioned it to them, she had been worried when she went to Kirby's house the other day to find that he wasn't home. The lights were off and the house was silent. He wouldn't even answer his phone. She knew that he hadn't forgotten about them painting Walky's room (although the youth could be a bit oblivious at times, he wasn't forgetful).

Then, he called the next day, sounding…well, depressed. More than Adeleine had ever heard him. When he asked to reschedule, Adeleine agreed immediately.

She had a thought. "So, did your cousin just come in?"

"Yeah, the other night actually," Kirby replied, shaking and flipping the pan. The smells that came off of it were heavenly. "Why?"

_The same day you weren't here…_Adeleine thought suddenly. She shook her head, brushing the thought away. So what if it was the same day? "Oh, uh, no reason. Did you go pick him up?"

"Uh, no. He kinda…dropped in?" Kirby kindly left out the part where Marx kinda-sorta broke into his house, destroyed his kitchen, and stole all the pillows in the house. Little things like that.

"Oh, got it." Adeleine couldn't tell whether his tone was more distracted by the cooking or weary and she hoped that his cousin had helped his mood and hadn't been the cause of it. "He's...interesting," Adeleine blurted out and she immediately felt embarrassed. "Uh, sorry. I didn't mean-"

Kirby, however, had started laughing. "It's fine. He's always been like that."

Adeleine took a breath. "You mean staring at people without saying anything when he meets them for the first time? For like, five minutes?" she asked. "And doesn't blink _at all_?"

"Yup. Typical Marx," Kirby replied like this was a daily occurrence. He smiled good-naturedly. "It takes him awhile to warm up to people."

"Hm..." Adeleine thought about this. So, what would he be like if he _did _warm up to Adeleine? Call her nicknames like she heard him do with Kirby? Or would he _ever _warm up to her?

She shrugged. "So, when's Walky coming?"

Kirby was grabbing out some plates and Adeleine immediately perked up. "Next week, I think he said? He wanted to get in before the school year started."

"That makes sense. Where's he going to?" Adeleine asked curiously. She was already set with her college, Shiver Star Art Institute.

"Popstar Community College, I think. He told me he really wants to go somewhere else, though, to major in music, but most of the places are pretty far." He sighed. "Money and all."

"Yeah..." She had been pretty lucky that her dream school was in town. "That's awesome, though. Music Performance?"

Kirby gave a small smile as if remembering something. "I don't know. He said he wasn't sure, yet. That would be cool, though."

Adeleine bobbed her head. She suddenly looked at Kirby. "Do you know what _you're _going to do?"

Kirby was putting some final touches on the plates. "I…think so," he said finally. The youth sighed. "I really want to go to Dreamland Culinary School, but…well, I've been accepted into the same community college Walky's going to, so I might go there for a year."

"Nothing wrong with that," Adeleine said, hearing the disappointment in his voice. "You'll get there, Kirby."

Kirby turned and gave her an appreciative smile. "Thanks," he said. "Now, are you ready to eat?"

"YES!"

Kirby laughed and set a plate in front of her.

Adeleine gasped in delight. The smell of herbs and lemon rose to her nose and she had to restrain herself from stuffing her face right then and there. A small chicken breast was cooked perfectly, browned slightly where it had touched the pan. It was peppered with green herbs and along with the lemon that Adeleine could smell inside of it, it had a small lemon sliced on top of it. The interesting thing was that what looked like small, bright red cranberries were drizzled lightly on top. To the side was a small salad with lettuce, cherry tomatoes, and shavings of cheese.

She suddenly put her hands together in prayer and looked up at the heavens in thanks. Then, she dug in.

It was even better than it looked.

"This is delicious, Kirby," she said in between bites.

Kirby ate as well and gave a bright smile. "Thanks! I'm glad you like it," he said. "You can do it with tofu, too and it works pretty well."

Adeleine nodded but wondered why he mentioned this.

Kirby saw her look. "I cooked it one time for Daroach like that." Still no light bulb. "Uh, you do know he's a vegetarian, right?"

If Adeleine had been drinking something, she would have done a spit-take. "W-wait. What?"

"Yeah. Apparently for a while, too. I was pretty surprised when he told me."

Adeleine shook her head in disbelief as she tried to wrap her mind around it. "Huh. Well, I'm glad I didn't take him to any of those barbecue places I was thinking of…" she said. "I'm a bit of a meat-lover, myself."

"Ditto." Kirby grinned. "So, how are-" He stopped suddenly. Adeleine rose a brow and told him to go on. "Uh, how are you two doing…um, you know." He blushed slightly, however, it was nothing compared to the red that had settled onto Adeleine's face. "Sorry," he squeaked.

This got Adeleine out of her lull. She blinked. "Huh? What? No Kirby, it's fine. I mean, I _think _things are going well." It was true. Her and Daroach had been hanging out since their trip to Happy Bee All-Store and they seemed to be getting along alright. Still bantering, but honestly Adeleine wouldn't have had it any other way.

Kirby's brows furrowed in concern. "You 'think'?"

"Well, I don't really want to jump to any conclusions, you know?" Adeleine said hurriedly, brushing her hair behind her ear. She frowned.

More like she didn't want to jinx anything…

She shook her head and ate some of her salad. When she looked up, Kirby was eating as well, but he had a somewhat wistful look in his eyes and Adeleine wondered what he was thinking about...or was it _who_?

"Thanks for the food," she spoke up.

Kirby looked up suddenly, brought out of his thoughts. "Yeah, I'm glad you enjoyed it!" he said. "It was fun to do!" His smile was infectious and Adeleine quickly found herself smiling as well.

Later, they rinsed off their dishes and put them in the dishwasher and Adeleine quickly discovered that Kirby had begun a rather strict regime for keeping the kitchen clean after what he had called the kitchen's _Dark Ages_.

She had a feeling that Meta Knight wouldn't object to this term. In fact, he might have even coined it for the kitchen.

Once this was done and Kirby had set the pans he had cleaned on the stove to air-dry, Kirby asked Adeleine if they should head back upstairs to check the paint.

She shook her head. "No. It'll take a couple more hours to dry. We could...go on a walk if you wanted." She shrugged. "What do you think?"

Kirby paused for a second, rubbing his eyes. "Sure. Sounds good to me," he replied, smiling lightly.

* * *

**Yay! Kirby Chef time! I think this might actually be one of the first appearances of Kirby and his awesome cooking abilities (and it's what? chapter 26? eh, better late than never!) which will probably start appearing a bit more from now on...Also, we get more info on colleges! When I was talking to my Beta Reader about the story in general, I thought it was kinda sad/funny that this story seems to be in a perpetual state of Summer. And I started this story like four years ago.  
**

**Haha, yeah...  
**

**But in all seriousness, the seasons DO change. This isn't some strange world that they don't - there's just some things that need to happen still before Fall! **

**Well, hope you all have a great week and weekend! See you on Tuesday!**

**_~Pyro-Link_  
**


	27. He's Nicer Than You Think

**A/N: Hello! Hope everyone's enjoying their Summer! Here's the last part of the arc before the new one (starting on Thurs!)! **

* * *

After their walk, Adeleine examined the walls in Walky's room closely. She tentatively set a hand on the last one they had painted and smiled.

"Good?" Kirby asked.

"Yup! We're all set!" Adeleine replied happily. "Now all that's left is the design…" She looked around a bit and there was a certain flare in her eyes that seemed to say to the room, _Bring it on!_

Kirby nodded. "So what can I do?"

Adeleine put a hand on her chin. "Well...I can clean out the paint reservoirs if you want to open the cans over..." She frowned. "Well, that's weird. Where are they?"

"Huh? These aren't them?" Kirby gestured at some of the unopened cans in the room.

Adeleine shook her head, looking at them as well. "Yeah...but we're missing one." She counted them and frowned again. "Yeah, definitely missing one."

Kirby walked up to her. "Could it be in your car?"

"I guess..." Adeleine said, unconvinced. She was _sure _that she had brought all of them inside. She shook her head. "Well, I _could _do the design without it, but..."

"No way. We'll find it," Kirby assured her. He spread out his arms. "My house might be big, but it's not that big. I'll look up here if you want to look downstairs. I'll ask Marx if he's..." He had a sudden, very worrying thought. "Actually, I think I'll ask Marx first. I'll be right back!" He backpedaled out of the room and sped down the hallway only to run into Marx.

"Umf!"

"What the-Bubbles?!" Marx brushed himself off. "What the heck are you doing? Is the sissy patrol outside or something?"

"What? No!" Kirby got straight to the point, "Did you take Adeleine's paint?"

Marx was taken aback slightly. And that didn't happen very often. "_Paint_? No." _Though that's a good idea_, he thought inwardly, carefully tucking it away for further use. He suddenly noticed Kirby's hair and snorted. "Did you check in your hair?"

Kirby glared. "No Marx. We're missing a _whole _can." He pointed at his increasingly ridiculous gray/pink hair. "No way that could fit in here. And besides that, it's purple."

Marx whistled. "Purple? Man, I kinda wish I stole it now...hey, don't give me that look! I didn't take it, alright!"

The youth stared at Marx for a couple more seconds and decided that he was telling the truth. He sighed. "Well, let me know if you see it okay?"

"Keep an eye out for walking paint cans. Check." Marx laughed.

Kirby rolled his eyes. "Seriously, Marx. Adeleine needs it for her design," he said, walking past and down the stairs.

Marx threw his eyes up as well in a humorous way. "Me? I'm _always _serious, Bubble-Gum Boy."

Kirby turned and arched an incredulous eyebrow, but Marx thought he saw him quirk a small smile and he grinned triumphantly as his cousin went off in pursuit of the missing paint can. Marx decided he would keep an eye out for it as well and strolled down the hallway whistling a small tune only to bump into Adeleine.

"Huh? Oh, sorry," she said.

Marx stared at her in silence.

"What?"

Still staring.

"Quit that!"

Marx slowly and almost reverently held up a hand, fingers positioned in a _Live Long and Prosper_ fashion.

"Uh, thanks?"

"You're welcome."

Adeleine jumped slightly. "Woah, you actually talked."

"Vocal chords tend to do that." He grinned, pointing at his throat. "You're Adeleine, right?"

She nodded. "Yup. That's me. And you're Marx?"

"The one and only," he said and Adeleine somehow didn't doubt that. "Awesome cousin and Pocky connoisseur. What about you?"  
Adeleine rose her eyebrows. Maybe he was nicer than she initially thought. "Well, artist and...uh..." She remembered something. "Color Ninja. That's what I am."

Marx's eyes widened for a second in surprise. Then he laughed and Adeleine couldn't help but think it had a pleasing, rhythmic quality to it. "Color Ninja, huh? That's pretty cool," he admitted. "So what do you do, round-house kick paint cans?"

Adeleine laughed. "No! I just know what colors look good together is all."

Marx looked slightly disappointed, but he shrugged. "Hm, okay." He paused. "Well, I gotta go do stuff, so..."

"That's fine," Adeleine said. "Oh, though did Kirby find you? We're looking for a paint can."

"Yeah, he asked." He shrugged so much his shoulders nearly touched his ears. "Nope. I've been downstairs most of today."

Adeleine sighed. "Alright, thanks," she said as Marx went down the stairs.

He waved lightly. "Yup. See ya."

She stood at the top of the stairs for a moment, thinking. Where could it be? Maybe she should just start the design. The purple wasn't _completely _necessary - she felt an unhappy feeling in her gut - but she really did like how it looked.

"Adeleine!" She looked up and saw Kirby running up to the stairs, lugging a paint can by the handle.

"You found it!" Adeleine exclaimed as he got to the top of the stairs and dropped it for moment, breathing heavily. "Where was it?"

"Downstairs," Kirby breathed. "We must have forgotten to bring it up." He put his hands on his knees and Adeleine's eyebrows drew close in worry.

She put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, are you alright?"

Kirby nodded. "Yeah, just a little tired." He looked up and Adeleine gasped slightly as she noticed the dark circles underneath his eyes. How could she not have seen them before?

Then, quickly, Kirby looked away, messing with his hair slightly. He gave a light smile and nodded to the paint can. "Well, better get this there..." He reached for it.

Adeleine abruptly grabbed it. "I can take it," she said quickly, hefting it up into her arms without waiting for a response.

Kirby frowned, but allowed her to. "I can take it, you know..." he said.

"No, it's alright," Adeleine grunted.

They were both silent until they got to the room and Adeleine set the heavy can on the ground. She brushed her hair out of eyes and turned to Kirby.

"Alright. Can you open these cans? I think the opener is somewhere over there."

Kirby nodded quickly. "Yup."

"Thanks." She walked over and picked up some paint reservoirs. "I'll go clean these out, be right back." Kirby didn't reply. Adeleine looked over and saw that he seemed to be thinking about something.

She shrugged. If he wanted to talk about it, it was his business.

Adeleine stacked the reservoirs and grabbed the dirty brushes, putting them in the top one. She walked over to the bathroom and began cleaning them, rinsing them out and scrubbing any caked on bits with a small rag she kept in her pocket.

She worked silently, not really thinking of anything in particular and her hands moved on autopilot, tipping, filling, and dumping the reservoirs as her other hand scrubbed the stubborn spots. It was only when she accidentally splashed herself with a ton of water and scrapped so hard with the rag that she lost her grip that she realized she was thinking about Kirby.

She sighed and took a deep breath. She needed to calm down, but how Kirby was acting...it was starting to remind her _so _much of-

"Uh, can I come in?"

Adeleine jumped and turned. Kirby was standing at the door, frowning. His eyes were looking somewhere else uncertainly.

She tried to push the incoming thoughts away and waved at him. "Sure. I'll be out in a sec."

"Okay." Kirby stood there for a moment. As Adeleine worked, hurrying now but being more careful than earlier, she suddenly noticed that the youth was gripping his hand. Her brows furrowed, but she didn't say anything. Instead, she finished and dried the reservoirs as much as she could. Then, she stepped back and allowed Kirby to step in.

He immediately went to the sink and turned on the water. He looked at her. "What is it?"

"What?" Adeleine hadn't realized she had been standing there. "Oh, sorry..." She suddenly saw Kirby's hand and nearly dropped her stuff on the ground. "What happened?"

Kirby made a face, but allowed Adeleine to examine his hand, which had a small, bleeding cut in it. "I cut it on the lid by accident. Sorry."

Adeleine felt ready to slap him. "Why are you saying you're sorry?" She sighed and began washing it out for him when he pulled his hand back.

"Hey! I can do it!" Kirby bent over and began cleaning the cut himself. He didn't look at Adeleine even once.

Adeleine stood for a moment and then huffed, turned, and left.

When she came back to Walky's room, she saw that Kirby had opened most of the paint cans already. She quickly opened up the last one and began pouring a dark raspberry color into one of the reservoirs before pouring white in another one. She turned off the stereo. She needed a little bit of quiet for now.

After she had started, Kirby came back in, bandaged with a _Peanuts _band-aid and looking a bit sheepish. He didn't say anything as he came in, but when he saw what Adeleine was working on, he gasped audibly.

Adeleine heard him breathe, "Wow..."

She didn't turn around. All she needed right now was her paints.

"Um, can I..." Kirby seemed to catch her irritated aura and didn't finish. Instead he sat down on the plastic covering. After a minute or two, he said, "It looks really good." He wasn't expecting a response and Adeleine wasn't inclined to give one. However, she suddenly found herself breaking the silence anyways.

"Thanks. It's, uh, going pretty well." She took a breath and stepped back.

On the gray wall, raspberry and white music notes swung, dancing in their own rhythm, as if caught in the middle of a waltz or a scherzo. Others hopped in lively, chirping tunes - sixteenth notes and triplets, gliding up and down the wall in a wave of notes. A stylized treble clef heralded the pack, placed in its traditional position at the left of the design.

"I'd say so," Kirby replied softly.

Adeleine turned and bent down to get more paint. As she did so, she met eyes with Kirby and registered how tired they looked. She looked down at her paintbrush and then set it down, walking over to him.

He watched in surprise as she sat down next to him and looked at the design with him.

"Adeleine?" Kirby asked.

"You...you don't have to tell me, okay?" Adeleine said carefully, although she desperately wanted to demand the opposite. "Just know that you have friends. That are kinda worried about you." _More like _really, she thought. However, she didn't think that would make Kirby feel any better. She suddenly caught a small movement by the door and looked just in time to see a fluffy pom pom disappear from sight.

Kirby didn't seem to see it. "I...know that," he said.

"Do you?" Adeleine asked. "We want to help. I don't know how much, I mean, I don't know how much I can do. Carry a paint can? I can do that. But only if you let me."

Kirby didn't say anything.

Adeleine wondered if she had lost him when he spoke up, "So, what do you want me to do?"

"Want you to...?" She shook her head incredulously. "No, Kirby. I don't want you to do anything - just take care of yourself. Get some sleep?" She nudged him lightly and he frowned. "Is there anything _I _can do for you?"

Kirby began shaking his head, but then he stopped.

"What is it?" Adeleine asked.

"Nothing," Kirby mumbled.

Adeleine gave him a look, watching him stare outward, knees tucked into his chin, arms hugged around his legs, coming together at his feet. She had a thought.

Hesitating slightly, she slowly put an arm around his shoulders. They tensed for a moment and then the muscles relaxed, melting down. She gave his arm a light squeeze.

"Is this alright?" she asked.

Kirby nodded, his eyes closing. He continued to nod and Adeleine rose her eyebrows as slowly his chin ducked down to his chest.

"Uh, Kirby? Kiiiirby." She shook him lightly.

"What?" he murmured. "I'm tired." Adeleine could swear she heard a pout in there.

She rolled her eyes; however, she was smiling. "Well, if you fall asleep, I can't exactly finish painting, you know?"

His brows furrowed in tired thought, but he didn't say anything.

Adeleine waited a few moments, but the youth had fallen asleep.

She bit her lip. "Well, _now _what do I do?" She hadn't thought of it before, but she had put herself in a somewhat awkward position as Kirby was practically leaning on her now. Wake him up? No, he had finally gotten to sleep after what Adeleine guessed was more than a couple nights.

Thankfully, someone stepped in at that moment.

Adeleine looked up in surprise. "So, it _was_ you," she said, looking up at Marx.

Marx bent down. "Help me out with him, would you?" That was even more surprising. No nicknames, no jokes. "What?"

Adeleine blinked. "What do you mean _what_?"

"You're staring at me. And although I'm pretty used to this from my fans, it's still annoying."

The artist cracked a small smile. "Sorry. What can I do?"

Marx bent down with his back in front of Kirby. He put his hands behind him, ready to give Kirby a piggy-back ride. "Just make sure the idiot doesn't face plant. And I don't want _any _of his sissy drool on me."

Adeleine helped get Kirby safely onto Marx's back and thankfully he stayed sound asleep. Marx rose easily, adjusting slightly to make sure Kirby didn't tumble backwards. Adeleine saw him breathe a small sigh of relief. Then, he abruptly turned, face a beaming red.

"This never happened, Rolly-Polly."

"Rolly...oh, paint roller." She wasn't sure if she should feel good or bad that Marx had honored her with a nickname. Best to think about it later. "Alright, I guess. Need any more help?" She stood and walked over to the two.

Marx smirked. "A compliment or two towards my _awesomeness_ would be..." He stopped and made a face as if he stepped in a cowpie. Eye twitching he looked at Kirby, who was...er, drooling over his shoulder.

Marx made a face like he was about to gag. Adeleine wondered if he actually would.

She made a face as well. "Oh, man...sorry Marx."

Marx seemed to be trying hard not to screech. "It's...fine. Oh dear Jeebus..." He retched as Kirby smiled softly, peacefully dreaming. "What's he dreaming of - a Thanksgiving dinner?" He began walking and Adeleine followed.

Adeleine shrugged, giving Marx a sympathetic look.

"Ugh. That's it - _you're _my witness, Rolly-Polly. Bubble-Gum owes me a _planet _of Pocky for this. And I don't take IOUs."

Adeleine was about to shake her head and laugh, but then she had a thought. She smirked. "I thought this never happened?"

Marx stopped at the doorway to Kirby's room. He looked at her curiously for a moment and then snorted. "You might not be as bad as I thought, Adeleine."

"Same goes for you, Marx."

Marx smiled and went to go set Kirby down on his bed, which turned out to be a more arduous task than either he or Adeleine thought would be, given the youth's surprisingly strong grip in spite of his otherwise rag-doll body. Finally, Marx had detached the youth from his person and the second Kirby flopped down on his bed, Marx scrambled out of the room, taking off his shirt as he did so.

Many fangirls may have squealed in delight, but Adeleine flushed in embarrassment and covered her eyes. "Woah, there!"

"I don't want to hear it! Are _you _covered in drool? No. You're not, so don't talk."

Adeleine made a disgruntled sound and made her way back to Walky's room. Marx left as well, probably in pursuit of a hot (correction: _scalding_) shower.

In Kirby's room, the youth slept peacefully, sighing happily as he dreamt.

* * *

**Hee hee, Marx! :) Yay! I really liked writing the end (even though Kirby breaks my heart sometimes!) and Adeleine has been blessed with a nickname? Is this a good thing? *shrugs* **

**Hope you all have an awesome week! See you all on Thursday! **

_**~Pyro-Link**_


	28. Trying to Break the Ice With a Toothpick

**A/N: This chapter's been a blast to write! Oh Marx...**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Kirby series~ Nope nope nope!**

* * *

Amongst Other Things... - 10 - Trying to Break the Ice With a Toothpick  


Marx gazed at his masterpiece with pride.

The basement looked, well, _magnificent_ in his opinion - phenomenal even. Definitely way better than it used to be, that's for sure. He breathed deep, taking in its glory as if it was a sweet aroma.

Who needed carpet? Marx didn't. Unless it included a carpet full of pillows and blankets that would make the infamous pillow aisle look like pillow shelf. Then, by all means! He even had all of his games (yes, he brought some of his _own _games, in case a certain pink haired youth was wondering) and his systems and sparkling controllers (this was more literal than one might think; Marx had fun with stickers one day) and the tv and now, he even had a banner that he was hanging up at this very moment so it could sweep majestically over the basement.

Adeleine had been nice enough to let him use some of the leftover paint to create it. It read in large purple letters:

_THE MARXY CAVE (TM):ENTER AT OWN RISK, FOOLISH MORTALS_

He grinned, pinning up one side, then the other, standing on some black boxes that were actually stereos. Oh yeah, he also had a full sound system. _Awesome._

Kirby stepped down the stairs, avoiding some pillows and a few stray boxes of Pocky. He was wearing a grayish-blue baseball cap with a yellow bill, though Marx could still see stray bits of pink and gray hair sticking out. He was giving the new downstairs increasingly worried looks. "Marx? Are you down here?" he asked.

"Over here, Bubbles!" Marx hopped off the stereo and waved at his cousin. "What's up? You sleep well?"

Kirby, who was looking at the stereos, swearing that they looked familiar, rose a brow and looked up at his cousin, surprised at Marx's good mood today. "Uh, yeah, actually. Thanks."

"Good. You owe me like a thousand boxes of Pocky by the way."

"Uh, why?"

"Well..." Marx made a face and bit his lip. He shrugged. "Take it up with Rolly-er, Adeleine. She knows why."

"Oh, okay." Kirby thought back to the previous day. He vaguely remembered falling asleep next to Adeleine but little to nothing after that - he had been sound asleep. "Anyways, the reason I came down here was I smelled something burning earlier. Like early this morning?"

Marx opened his mouth. He shut it. Then, "No. Why?"

"Because it kinda looks like someone started a bonfire in the backyard," Kirby said. The way he said '_someone' _almost made it sound like '_you'_.

"Nope. Don't know anything," Marx replied quickly. He suddenly rose a finger. "BUT, if I _did _have anything to do with it, it would have been for a good reason. Like burning a...certain shirt." He mumbled the last part.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Right...well, next question-"

"What is this? Interrogate Marx Day?"

Kirby cracked a small grin at this. "Sorry. Do you know where the toaster is? I wanted to make some toast for breakfast and I can't seem to find it."

Marx was about to respond when his stomach growled at the mention of food. He patted it, assuring it it would get breakfast soon. "No. Did you check in the kitchen? I mean, I don't where _you _keep your toaster but _I _usually keep it in the kitchen."

Kirby sighed and shrugged. "Yeah, but it's not there. Hm...are you sure you didn't move it when you-I mean, the cleaning fairies cleaned the kitchen?"

Marx shrugged as well. "Mm, maybe. They can be pretty weird."

Kirby smiled. "Alright, I'll keep on looking." He looked around Marx's decked out basement ("Marxy Cave," Marx corrected.). "Though, seeing the set-up you have down here, I figured you might have it."

"What? No. Come on, I'm hungry. Let's go get something to eat." Marx boinged off of his pillow carpet and ascended the stairs, Kirby following close behind. "And besides, blenders are better."

Kirby arched an eyebrow and vaguely wondered if his blender might be down there. He decided not to ask.

When he turned back around, Marx was almost all the way up the stairs and he had to double-step it to catch up to him. "Hey wait, Marx! There's something else I have to tell you!"

Marx didn't turn around. "As long as it isn't a question! What is it?"

"Well, you see..."

However, his cousin was already through the foyer and was making a beeline to the kitchen. Just as Kirby got to the top and was half-way there himself, Marx got up in his face with a rather scary expression. Kirby yelped.

"Holy cow, what-"

"Who the hell is at my table?"

Kirby gave him a look as if to ask _'YOUR table?'' _He then shook his head and said, "That's...what I wanted to talk to you about."

* * *

Breakfast is always a very pleasant time. One can wake up and get ready for the day while enjoying pleasant food and engaging in pleasant chatter.

It is not, however, a pleasant time when there's an unexpected guest and a very unhappy Marx. Then, it is anything _but _pleasant.

Kirby elbowed Marx on his way to deliver some french toast to Walky, who was seated at the kitchen table across from Marx. "Stop staring!" he hissed, throwing his cousin a glare.

If anything, Marx's stare intensified.

"O-kay..." Walky whistled, feeling rather uncomfortable. "I give - did I do something wrong?"

Kirby flipped the toast onto his plate as well as some sausage, hitherto returning to the stove for more. He sighed. "No, just ignore him."

Marx fixated on the breakfast plate in front of Walky, eyes narrowing. "You fed him first."

Walky chewed a bit more slowly. "Uh, can I eat somewhere else?"

"Marx! Fine, here you go!" Kirby ran over and slid some food onto Marx's plate. "Happy?"

Marx nodded indignantly. He _did _feel a bit happier. He glared at Walky. But just a _little._

"Dude. You're really freaking me out." Walky pulled his plate closer, as if afraid that Marx might lunge over the table and snatch it away.

"_I _could say the same about _you_," Marx said, daintily whipping his napkin open and placing it on his lap. Kirby rolled his eyes as he took his seat between the two. "I can't even see your eyes."

"Marx!" Kirby massaged his temples. "I'm so sorry, Walky."

"It's fine, dude," Walky replied, however, he sounded uncertain. Marx was staring at him intently, not taking his eyes off of him as he ate his food.

Kirby sighed. Was this what Meta Knight felt like all the time?

From somewhere far away, Meta Knight praised the lord, for the fool had seen the light!

Kirby shook his head. "So, Marx. This is Walky, he'll be moving in here...next week?"

Walky nodded. "Yup. That's the plan."

"HA!" Marx suddenly stood up and the other two stared at him. "I've been living here longer than you! You haven't even moved in yet!"

"Marx, you haven't even been here a week," Kirby pointed out. "And please sit down."

Marx did and ate his breakfast in triumph. "That's still a non-week more than_ that guy_."

"_Anyways_," Kirby started, trying to change the subject. "This is Marx, Walky. My cousin-agh!" Kirby yelped as he suddenly found himself in a very awkward neckhold via Marx.

"Yeah! Blood relation! Beat that-"

Walky set down his fork loudly. "I don't remember making this a competition!"

Kirby detached himself from Marx and the jester sat down again. Marx opened his mouth to protest, but Kirby clamped it shut with a hand. Marx glared at him. "Just...don't," Kirby pleaded. Marx grudgingly obliged and the three ate in a mildly peaceful silence.

The birds, who had fled after hearing the arguing in the room, even began to come back and were chirping happily outside in the warm summer breeze. Kirby breathed a sigh of relief. Things were going well. Not great, but well. Now if only Marx could just let it go...

"You made it a competition when you sat at _my _table."

"_Your_ table? I don't see your name on it!"

Marx suddenly whipped out something from...somewhere. No one was really quite sure where. Pointing it at the table, he clicked a small trigger and suddenly, big, bold, all caps letters were stuck on the table, spelling out...

"_Mark?_ I think you missed a letter, dude." Walky chuckled.

Marx looked flabbergasted and he looked at his label gun in horror. "No! I'm _sure _I put it in right! Unless..." He looked at Walky and suddenly pointed at him boldly. "Sabotage! AND, the _saboteur!_" he called out, spitting out the last word with a French accent.

"What? I _just _got here! You are so ridiculous!"

The two stared at each other.

Actually, they were glaring, but Kirby hoped that it was just at something behind them, even though he knew it wasn't. Wishful thinking never hurt.

Kirby finished his food. "So...who wants to play some video games?"

"That sounds-"

"-awesome."

Marx and Walky said at the same time. They glared at each other again and Marx crossed his arms. "Tch, nevermind," he snorted. However, he looked pretty disappointed.

"Well, then you don't have to play," Walky remarked.

"I didn't say that!"

"Yeah you did."

"I don't remember '_nevermind' _meaning '_no_!'"

"It kinda does!"

"Well, you know...your face!"

"Excuse me?"

Kirby scooped up the dishes and ferried them to the sink. He turned around with what he hoped was his most pacifying smile in the face of two very irritated and stubborn teens. "So, living room?"

* * *

Kirby didn't know what he had been thinking when he suggested that they play video games but he wished he would stop it.

Maybe somewhere there was the vague idea that they could settle their differences, find common interests, similar hobbies even! And then - well, not skip off into the sunset - but at least not be glaring at each other every few seconds.

Then they chose a fighting game.

Kirby knew he should have expected this, but he couldn't help but sigh as the two battled it out in the game and in the living room. The youth, having been eliminated several minutes ago, scooted back from the battlefield.

"A WARPSTAR? REALLY?" Walky shouted.

"Haha, now only a few more hits..." Marx snickered.

"That is SO the cheapest item, dude."

"Says the guy who's using plasma."

Walky didn't reply and Marx marked one point in his favor.

Within the next minute, Marx won and he pumped an arm in victory. He also jumped up - controller and all - and did a happy dance, all the while laughing at Walky. It was totally necessary in Marx's opinion.

Kirby and Walky didn't think so. The latter snorted, hunching up and tucking his knees in. "Cheapo..." he grumbled.

"What's that?" Marx grinned from ear to ear. He bent over, cupping a hand behind his ear. "I can't _hear _you over how _awesome _I am-"

"You know what's fun?" Kirby broke in. The two looked at him; one tired, but a bit hopeful, the other disappointed and a bit irritated to have his victory taunt cut short. "Racing games! Yup, nice, clean..."

XXX

"...not fun!" Kirby yelped, hiding his head behind a pillow. He sat on the couch, far away from Marx and Walky, who were currently duking it out in Mario Kart 64.

It was more brutal than the fighting game.

"HA! BLUE SHELL'D!" Marx shouted.

"What?! But you're in SECOND! How in the world did you get that!?"

Marx (who was playing as Luigi), crossed the victory line and the game played a happy tune, signaling that he had won first place. Walky crossed as well, however, in sixth place from the blasted Blue Shell. He grinded his teeth together.

"You're way too good at this," he finally decided.

"What? Kicking your butt?"

Walky set down his controller as Marx tapped through the menu like rapid fire, selecting another set of races. "No, at video games." He looked back at Kirby. "And are you okay dude?"

Kirby rose a thumbs-up from behind the pillow. "Yup! Uh, is the massacre over?"

Walky laughed. "For now. Come on, you should join in on the next race." Kirby appeared and, still hugging the pillow, crawled onto the ground between Walky and Marx. He gave Walky a look, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, but there's only two controllers...did you bring another one?"

"Nope." Walky shook his head. "But you and Marx can play. I'm going to go get something to drink, if that's alright."

"Sure. Let me know if you don't know where anything is," Kirby said and took the controller that Walky offered him. Marx squinted his eyes suspiciously at Walky, wondering what he was planning. Walky gave him a shrug and grinned, then stood up.

Marx hunkered down, thumb hovering over the A Button, ready to race. "You ready, Bubble-Gum?"

Kirby rolled his shoulders a bit and grinned. "Yup. Bring it!"

Marx laughed. "Ha, see you at the finish line."

They started the race.

* * *

**Hmmm...who's going to win? Marx or Kirby? Place your bets! And Walky makes a return!  
**

**Happy Thursday everyone! Have an awesome weekend and see ya Tuesday! :)**

_**~Pyro-Link**_


	29. Root Beer Floats Solve Everything

**A/N: Hello hello! Nothing much to say but that my mind is still BLOWN from Nintendo's E3 (oh my gosh Smash Bros...) and if you guys haven't checked it out yet, I'd highly recommend it! Story-wise, we have more Marx, Walky, and Kirby! Who won the race...?  
**

* * *

If Marx's jaw could have hit the floor, it would have. His eyes were as big as saucers. Then:

"We're playing again, Bubbles!"

Kirby shifted a little uncomfortably. "Marx, we've played like twelve times."

"So?!" Marx was already navigating the menus with a look of vengeance in his eyes. Kirby stared at him blankly, scooting away gingerly as if his cousin had caught on fire, which was a growing possibility at this rate. "And how many times have I WON, huh? Huh?" he asked, and Kirby began to worry about the controller in the jester's hand. He swore he heard a few cracks.

"Uh..." Kirby bit his lip. "None?"

"Exactly!"

Walky laughed from behind them and Marx turned to glare at him. He shrugged nonchalantly, sipping his soda happily which probably just infuriated Marx further.

He turned back to the game. "That's it, Bubbles! We're doing...THIS!"

Kirby paled. "Uh, can we _not_-"

Marx laughed evilly. "What? Can't stand the heat, Bubble-Gum Boy?"

Kirby frowned. He didn't say anything.

"No objections?" he asked. Still silence. "Haha, then let's start!"

Kirby readied himself, but he still gulped. Marx had chosen _Mirror Mode _- possibly the most inane and asinine of modes where all of the courses were flipped, leading to _many _shouts of frustration and toil - and he had _also _chosen the worst level for it: Toad's Turnpike. This terrible level, which was at least _bearable _when it wasn't reversed was near impossible when set on Mirror Mode. At least in regular mode, the cars on the crazy Turnpike were going in your direction; in the evil Mirror Mode, they went _against _you, making the level about as easy as trying to go upstream while fish were repeatedly smacking you in the face.

That is, fish that were going as fast, if not faster than you and were about the size of a semi-truck and other annoying vehicles.

On the screen, the small Lakitu displayed a string of traffic lights and the two combatants hunkered down, prepared for the worst.

Yellow...yellow...GREEN!

They took off and Marx grinned as he managed to get the special, start-up boost. He powered forward in the crowd of racers. However, Kirby had gotten the boost as well, and was quickly catching up to him.

Marx swerved around a semi and just barely dodged an incoming, crazed taxi. He hopped, then turned, drifting his go-kart into a small area that had items. He hit all of them, preventing anyone else from getting them anytime soon, and eagerly waited as the roulette spun and spun, then stopped on a...

"Banana!" Marx cursed. "They're not good for anything!" But, he was still in first place, so he didn't complain too much as he passed the checkered line, ending the first lap, dropping the banana just a few feet behind from it. "Ha, eat that, suckers!"

Kirby easily drove around it and pulled out his own weapon - a green shell. Holding it for a couple moments as he angled himself behind Marx amid the swerving, hectic traffic, he finally let go and the shell flew, making a beeline towards Marx. Then, there was a turn and Marx followed it, leaving the shell to hit the wall and bounce back. Kirby yelped and hopped out of the way of the kamikaze shell and it hit a computer player behind him.

"Ha! Gonna have to try harder than that, Bubbles!" Marx laughed.

"Just you wait..." Kirby muttered, concentrating on the game.

They passed the checkered line again, signaling the second lap and with the help a _very _carefully timed mushroom and some mad swerving abilities, Kirby jumped into first with Marx falling behind, having been hit by what seemed like half a dozen different vehicles.

That was the other thing about Mirror Mode Toad's Turnpike - _the car's kept on coming_, so while you could manage to get out of the way (usually) in the regular mode, you just got to keep on watching the car's coming in Mirror Mode and hope that the video game gods took mercy on your soul.

Marx muttered a few curses as his player _finally _landed on safe ground and then set to regaining his spot. He grabbed another item and when he saw what it was he cheered.

"YES! Come-back time, baby!" He quickly activated the lightning bolt, and watched as all of the other players were zapped down, shrunk to the size of bugs(?). He taunted them as he passed by and sped up the ranks: sixth...fourth...second...He stopped and blinked.

"You...CHEATER!"

Kirby gave him a look. "What?! What are you talking about?"

"_I'm talking about _how YOU'RE regular size! How the heck did you dodge my lightning bolt?!"

"Oh." Kirby bit his lip. "I...might have just been hit by a car when you used it. So it didn't work on me."

Marx grit his teeth and made a noise that was reminiscent of an angry walrus.

Alright, so his ace in the whole was pretty much toast. And it was already the last lap. The finish line was getting so close, Marx could practically see it's pixelated form as well as...that banana.

A plan - _devilish _plan began to form in Marx's mind. If it succeeded...well, it would literally be a game changer. _If _he could do it.

Marx rubbed his sweating palms on his pants quickly.

Nothing left to do but try.

He grabbed an item and prayed that it would be what he needed. It spun for a few seconds and then stuck on exactly what Marx needed: a red shell. He grinned. He activated it and held it at the ready for a couple seconds, hanging farther back than he would have liked it from Kirby as the youth swerved through a few incoming trucks, getting closer and closer to the finish line.

The banana was still there where Marx had left it, just a few feet before the finish line and Kirby, expecting it, began to drive around it - this was Marx's chance. He let go of the red shell and it went zipping through, unhindered by the traffic, straight toward Kirby.

At first, Kirby didn't seem to notice, but then his Mario Kart senses started to tingle and, without any items to block the shell, tried to swerve out of the way - right into the banana. Kirby shouted, "No!" as his player spun out of control, taking an infuriatingly long time to regain traction.

Meanwhile, Marx was gaining and just as Kirby was slowly gaining speed, practically crawling toward the finish line, Marx was nearly at his tail.

He could taste victory - _sweet_, sweet victory now! Only a little bit...

Out of nowhere, a kamikaze Donkey Kong armed with a Super Star came barreling through course, successfully Red-Rovering both Kirby _and _Marx, sending them flying into the air as he flew by, taking first.

Kirby and Marx's jaws nearly hit the floor.

Thankfully, they were far enough ahead from the other computer players that they were able to not only recover, but cross the finish line in second (Kirby) and third (Marx) place, respectively.

As the finish screen played, showing the final places and footage of the race, Kirby and Marx looked silently at the screen, then at each other in silent agreement.

"Want to do something different?"

"Read my mind."

Behind them, Walky could not stop cracking up and was nearly falling off the couch with laughter.

Then he did, and all of them couldn't stop laughing.

* * *

Later, they were all in the kitchen, enjoying Root Beer Floats that Kirby had made.

Walky slurped his and came up with a foamy, delicious Root Beer mustache that he licked up. "Dude, you're insane," he told Marx.

Marx grinned triumphantly as if this was a compliment. Of course, in his book, it probably was. "Tell me something I don't know, Shaggy." Walky seemed to raise an eyebrow at this name, but, figuring that it was a heck of a lot better than some of the _other _things Marx could bestowed him with, took it in stride.

Kirby, who was sitting in the swivel chair at the island, happily chugging his own Root Beer Float, smiled at the two, but especially at Marx as he laughed and joked around with Walky.

"You know," Walky was saying, "I was a bit worried at first. But, now I can't wait to move in - come on, next week..."

"Yeah, well don't get too excited, 'cause you still gotta live with Bubbles and not just The Awesome Marx," he said, jabbing a finger at Kirby.

Kirby glared for a second and then rolled his eyes, smiling. "Whatever, Marx." He looked at Walky. "You've got everything set, right?"

Walky finished his drink and nodded. "Yup. Even checked out the bus systems around here to get to Popstar. How are you thinking of getting there?"

"Bus probably, though I might bike there too," Kirby replied.

"Got it. Well, you're welcome to look at the charts I printed out," he said and Kirby thanked him.

Meanwhile, Marx had suddenly gotten quiet and was busy deciphering the foamy bubbles in his drink with an odd look on his face. Kirby continued talking with Walky for a bit longer about classes that each of them were taking and what they thought the year would be like for a while before he noticed Marx's silence.

His brows furrowed and he looked at Marx for a couple seconds. Walky noticed as well and looked from Kirby to Marx. He jabbed with an elbow lightly.

"You going to finish that? 'Cause if you don't, Kirby or I will."

Marx blinked, then got his customary cocky grin. "Yeah right," he said. He held up his mug. "You're not getting any of this." He proceeded to chug it down and Walky nearly choked in surprise.

Kirby smiled lightly and finished his own glass.

He had nearly forgotten that Marx would be leaving in the Fall. He still had one more year before going to college, and even though he hadn't been here for a week, Kirby was growing used to seeing him in the house. It was nice, having someone else here.

As he rose to clean out his glass he flashed, he shook his head incredulously as Walky pounded Marx's back, the latter of which probably had Root Beer up his nose. Which was _not _good in Marx's book.

"Ugh..." Marx groaned, calming down. "That was _nasty_..."

"Dude, I wanted to tell you that that wasn't a good idea but..."

"Then why didn't you say anything!?" Marx rolled his eyes and snorted. "Some friend you are." After a second or two, it dawned on him what he said and he frowned, looking elsewhere.

However, Walky only grinned. "Sorry man, I'll let you know next time," he said, slapping Marx on the shoulder once more.

"You better," Marx muttered, face turning red.

Kirby smiled happily at the two as he joined in. "Alright! Who's up for another?"

The two looked at him as he had just ordered them to do a cartwheel. They looked at each other.

Walky rose his hands up, chuckling nervously. "Haha, not me, dude. I think I'm about Root Beer'd out for now."

Marx was a bit more vehement. "I have it UP MY NOSE - and you think I want anything to do with it?!" he demanded, pointing at his poor nose.

"Alright, suit yourselves," Kirby whistled as he began to grab out the vanilla ice cream and Root Beer again.

Walky and Marx looked at each other again.

Marx finally spoke up, "Alright. Bring it."

Walky said, "I really don't think this is a good idea...but, aw, what the heck? Get me one, too."

Kirby nodded and happily began preparing them and soon he was handing two to Marx and Walky. The latter gave it a wary look and Marx, seeing this, promptly dared him to chug it; Walky glared at him.

Then the three rose them together, very aware of the Root Beer headaches they would have later, but happy nonetheless.

* * *

**Yay Root Beer Floats! Hope you all enjoyed! Don't be afraid to drop a review - I don't bite! :) **

**See you all on Thursday! **

_**~Pyro-Link **_


	30. Adventures in Coffee-Ice Cream Shops

**A/N: Hello! Sorry for the late update! Google Drive (which is where I keep a lot of my writing) was freaking out yesterday. Like, putting a number 7 in _every single space_. Yeah, that kind of weird...**

**Anywho, this time we're going to take a look at two characters that haven't appeared for a while...got any guesses?**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own the Kirby franchise~**

* * *

Amongst Other Things... - 11 - Adventures in Coffee-Ice Cream Shops

"Thank you! And please come again!" Ribbon called after the mother-daughter pair.

The mother gave her a grateful smile as her teenaged daughter proceeded to text on her phone, idly chomping at her ice cream. The thought crossed Ribbon's mind that if the mother hadn't opened the door for her - it gave a small chime as she did so - that her daughter would have run clean_ into _it.

Ribbon leaned on the counter and sighed. There weren't many people around at the ol' Perk up and Smile Coffee-Ice Cream shop, even with the warm weather outside. It seemed like an odd combination, but "Corporate" (said, of course, lovingly by its employees) was convinced that it was a brilliant idea. Cold weather? Come in for our coffee! Warm weather? Come in for our ice cream! Brilliance!

Well, Ribbon wasn't sure that it was _brilliance_, but it was definitely a unique concept, and lead to her meeting everyone from the crazed coffee-addict to the similarly addicted but much younger ice-cream connoisseur. Mother and daughter pairs like the two that just walked out.

She shook her head. But, people were people. Live and let live - that was what Ribbon usually went by. Daughter wants to text, neglecting time spent with her mother? Sure. A customer doesn't leave even a penny in tip during a busy day? Fine. Those she could deal with.

And what she couldn't? Well...

Ribbon snapped herself out of her thoughts as she heard the welcoming chime ring again and another customer walked up to the counter.

"Hello! Welcome to Perk up and Smile, what can I - " She finally saw who they were and her smile brightened tenfold. "-Meta Knight! Wow, how are you? It's been a while!"

Meta Knight seemed to smile as well beneath his mask. "It has. I'm doing alright, what about you?"

"Pretty good. Just work."

Meta Knight got a strange look. "I can relate," he said. He looked up at the decorations in the small shop. "'Perk up and Smile'? Sounds like another Happy Bee spawn."

"Actually, we're independent - believe it or not," she said. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

Meta Knight cocked a brow as if to ask, _It's not? _and then remarked, "If there was one chain on this planet that I could destroy, _that _would be it."

Ribbon laughed, thinking the Knight was joking. Then she saw the look in his eyes and realized he wasn't. She shifted from side to side somewhat uncomfortably. "So! What can I get you?"

"Hm..." Meta Knight looked at the menu above, written in pastel, swirley letters on the right _Ice Cream _side, and modern browns and blacks on the left _Coffee _side. His eyes inevitably fell on the most chocolatey item on the _Ice Cream _side of the menu. "I'll take a Rest in Peace With Chocolate."

"With extra chocolate, I'm guessing?" she asked, winking at him.

Meta Knight reddened slightly and snorted. "Of course."

Ribbon smiled. She had always been a little amused with Meta Knight and his love for sweets. Even though the group mainly saw Kirby as the sugar demon, Meta Knight could battle and potentially win that title against him as far as chocolate went. She began getting the necessary ingredients. "Would you like fudge bits with that?"

"Yes, please."

"And chocolate sauce?"

"Yes."

She rolled her eyes lightly. "Geez, you got enough chocolate, Meta Knight? Or should I put it in a chocolate cup?"

Meta Knight gave her a look as if to say, _You can do that?_

She laughed. "Sorry, I was joking." Meta Knight glared at her. "Sorry!" He snorted.

She began scooping the chocolate ice cream out from the display case and into a small bowl with a waffle bowl in it. Then, she grabbed a hefty amount of fudge bits from another container and toppled them over it.

Soon, the sundae was done and after Meta Knight had paid and tipped her a dollar or two, she handed him the ice cream. She watched him for a couple seconds as she had never really seen the Knight eat before and she was a little curious. Then, he looked up and she looked away.

"What?" he asked.

"Uh, nothing." She rose her hands. "Hope you enjoy your sundae!"

Meta Knight's eyes warmed. "Yeah. Thank you, Ribbon."

"Of course!"

The Knight looked as if he wanted to say something else, but seemed to notice the customers growing in a line behind him, so he waved slightly and sat down at a bar-like counter near the windows of the shop, where he ate.

Ribbon didn't get to talk much with Meta Knight after that as she was hit with the first big rush of the day. She dove from the _Coffee _counter to the _Ice Cream _counter seemingly a dozen times, making hot coffees and cappuccinos on one side and sundaes and cones on the other. She managed to keep them straight pretty well, but when customers started asking for ice cream-like frappuccinos and coffee ice cream, she started to get a bit confused.

When the crowd had finally died down to the few straggling customers and the welcome bell had slowed from a fire alarm to the occasional _ding-a-ling!, _she was able to relax a bit.

As she handed two ice cream cones to a pair of twins and a smoothie to their mother, she noticed that Meta Knight was still there, nearly finished with his sundae and looking out the window blankly. Her attention was brought back to the counter when the mother tipped her and she thanked them all, wishing them a good day as they left. After that, the shop was relatively quiet, minus a couple of college-aged kids working on their laptops as they slurped their caffeinated beverages and a lonely teen eating some ice cream off to the corner.

Meta Knight walked up to the counter to throw away his bowl and thanked her again for it.

"No problem. Glad you enjoyed it," she replied.

"Yeah," he said, then went silent and Ribbon's brows drew together.

He was making that look again, like he wanted to say something. Ribbon was tempted to ask, but she wasn't sure if he would tell her. Instead, she asked, "So, is this your first time here?"

He looked up in surprise. "Yeah, actually. How did you know?"

"Just a guess," she replied. "I've been working here for a while and I'm sure I'd remember if I saw you here."

"Yeah? How long have you been working here?" Meta Knight asked, leaning against the counter comfortably.

Ribbon thought for a moment. "Six months I think?" she said. "Yeah, since February. So six months."

"Are you doing it to pay for college?"

Ribbon opened her mouth, then shut it. "Sort of."

Meta Knight raised a brow, but he didn't ask anything further.

The bell rang, and Meta Knight moved out of the way as another customer walked up. He asked for a double-chocolate frapuccino with extra whipped cream and Ribbon was fast to prepare it. Soon, he was happily walking out, already getting a whipped cream mustache over his mouth.

Meta Knight looked at him. "You know, if it was Kirby, he probably would've asked for the whole whipped cream can," he remarked. "I think I've seen him eat whole _bowls _of the stuff before."

_Well, it is really good_, Ribbon thought, having had this with Kirby before. She decided not to tell Meta Knight this. "That's definitely Kirby for you." She had a thought. "I haven't really talked to him much for a while. Have you seen him recently? How is he?"

A small sigh escaped the Knight and he shook his head, causing Ribbon to tilt her head to one side. "No. It's almost been a week. We have texted a few times, though."

"Oh, okay," she said. She looked at Meta Knight, trying to decipher his expression. However, with the mask covering his face, it was nearly impossible and Ribbon had a sudden thought that even without the mask, it would be just as hard. "Well, I might give him a call later. Or, do you want to go see him? I get off in an hour or so."

"Hm..." Meta Knight thought about this.

Ribbon smiled softly and touched his hand. "Come on, let's go. It's been a while for both of us."

Meta Knight hesitated. Then, "I guess."

She smiled brighter. "Alright! It's a plan then. Do you want to meet me after I get off?"

He nodded. "Sure. When do you get off?"

"Six."

"I'll be here."

They talked for a bit longer, but as the signs of another rush - this time, what looked like sleep-deprived college kids - were seen on the horizon, they said goodbye to one another and Meta Knight left. Ribbon waved as the Knight scooted out before the crowd came and readied herself for the rush.

* * *

The hours went by pretty fast for Ribbon as she looked at her clock and found it to be six-thirty already.

She sighed.

That was the nice thing about rushes. They made the day go _way _faster.

She looked at her arm, frowning as she tried to wipe off more of the whipped cream on it.

Of course, rushes also meant the universal time for all equipment to go on strike. In this case, a kamikaze whipped cream canister that had exploded on both her and a customer's order. Even though they were nice about it, Ribbon had insisted on making them another and she put the mistake in the small fridge in the back to take home as her freebie for the day afterwards.

_Kirby would probably have liked it_, Ribbon thought and it made her smile a bit as she cleaned off her shirt sleeve.

She heard her co-worker come in from the back and she greeted her, thankful to have someone else to talk to. The shop had gotten pretty quiet after the rush and Ribbon was looking forward to seeing Meta Knight - _and Kirby! _she thought - later. However, outside, the late Summer sun was still up, and if Ribbon didn't have a clock and a full day of work on her shoulders, she would have believed it was mid-day.

The welcoming bell rang, and Ribbon straightened up, rearranging her apron as she greeted them.

"Welcome to Perk up and Smile! What can I get for...you." Her mouth dropped and her eyes widened. She scolded herself mentally, telling herself to say something else, but suddenly her mouth was very dry and her mind was just as blank.

Ribbon could deal with many people - after all, people were people, live and let live. All of that.

However, this was the _one _person that she _could not _deal with.

* * *

**Uh oh. Who could that be? I'd love to hear what you guys think! And the Perk up n' Smile has been introduced! And it's not part of Happy Bee! (well, in the words of my lovely beta reader: 'Not yet...') Oh! And I just realized that this is the 30th chapter! Wow! Thank you so much for the readers who have stuck with me and this crazy story so far!  
**

**Hope you all have an awesome weekend! See you on Tuesday! **

**_~Pyro-Link_**


	31. We Should Do This More Often

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! Nothing much to say, but next chapter is up! Was your guess right? **

* * *

Zero-Two had walked into the Perk up and Smile, and if Ribbon were to name the number of things out-of-place with this, she would have run out of things to count with.

As he looked around, seemingly analyzing every detail with that single eye of his, Ribbon's face tightened and she found it getting harder and harder to smile.

"Yes, you can get me something," he said in response to her earlier question, looking up at the menus. He then looked straight at her and cocked a brow suddenly. "...do I know-"

Ribbon couldn't take it anymore. "Hey Chuchu!" she called into the backroom where her co-worker was. "Can you come here? I...uh, don't feel well!" she knew that she must have sounded pretty pathetic - _and _unprofessional - but at this point, Ribbon didn't really care. Her co-worker must have seen that, too, as she made a beeline towards her without asking any questions. As Ribbon retreated to the back, Chuchu took Zero-Two's order - a raspberry coffee - and quickly prepared it.

As she was running around, Zero-Two stood at the counter, and although Ribbon tried to make it look like she was busy doing something else, she felt his gaze on her - not calculating or in annoyance, but as if searching for recognition, curiosity. She turned and he looked away.

Ribbon wasn't sure how much he remembered of her, but she definitely remembered him.

It was on one of her dad's business trips that she went on. A banquet that was being held, hosted by her dad's company - Ripple Star Enterprises - in hopes of getting the attention of other major players in the business world. Dark Matter Enterprises, one of the biggest players that her dad had been severely hoping to impress, was there as well and it was while he was talking with their president, that Ribbon had met Zero-Two. But...it certainly wasn't the most graceful of meetings.

His voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Thank you," he replied politely, taking the coffee from her. He hesitated slightly, before saying somewhat quickly, "Tell your coworker I hope she feels better," then he dropped a few coins in the tip jar and sat down. Ribbon watched this curiously.

Chuchu walked in and glanced at Zero-Two, then Ribbon as if to ask, _Is there something I should know?_

Ribbon shook her head. "I'll...tell you later."

The other girl nodded and squeezed Ribbon's hand a bit. "Anything I can get for you, dear?" she asked, her voice was soft and soothing.

Ribbon shook her head again. "No. But thank you."

Chuchu smiled. "Of course." She began returning to the counter when Ribbon said:

"I'm sorry."

Chuchu quirked an eyebrow. "What? No reason to be." She looked at the clock in the small back room. "You get off soon, don't you? Why don't you head out a bit early?"

Ribbon looked at the clock as well and frowned. "No, that's alright." Chuchu was about to protest, but Ribbon said, more strongly this time, "I want to stay."

Her co-worker gave her a curious look, but told her that that was alright and went back to the counter.

Ribbon looked over and saw that Zero-Two had left and she felt more relaxed, but not necessarily better. That had been the first time she had seen him in...a year was it? Longer? She wasn't entirely sure. They had seen each other more during business trips as the heads of their respective businesses got closer and closer, but she had noticed that Zero-Two had become more and more quiet. Sharper, and bitter.

She felt a tug in her heart.

Especially after his accident.

The bottom line was, he made her feel confused. Part of her disliked him greatly for his dismissive, sometimes mordacious, attitude while the other sympathized with his position, knowing how it was to have a father - or brother, in his case - to be so deep in business. But, going off of that - did he even care? Maybe it was just her that was bothered by it.

She ran her hands through her hair.

She just needed to stop thinking about him. It just got too confusing otherwise.

Ribbon looked up at the clock and saw that it was seven. Relieved, she stood up and began packing up her things to leave, hanging up her apron and grabbing the small mistake frappuccino from the mini-fridge. On her way out, she said goodbye to Chuchu and the older girl gave her a big hug, telling her that she hoped the rest of her day went well. Ribbon thanked her and walked outside into the fresh, Summer evening air. She looked around for Meta Knight.

"Ribbon."

She jumped. It wasn't Meta Knight's voice. Not only that, but it was said less in greeting and more in...relief? Ribbon turned and found Zero-Two standing next to the shop, still drinking his coffee and looking straight at her.

XXX

Ribbon wasn't sure what to say. Her mouth had gone and went dry again (_Thanks_, she grumbled at it) and she knew enough about Zero-Two to know that he wasn't the type to wait for very long.

He cleared his throat. "That's your name, isn't it?"

She realized that her mouth was hung open and she shut it before nodding slightly. "Yeah," she managed. "And you're-"

"Zero-Two," he said hastily, with a bitter bite in his voice. "You weren't really going to call me by that other name, were you?"

"It's your real name, isn't it?" she asked and was surprised by the bite in her own voice. Zero-Two seemed surprised, too, as his one visible eyebrow rose and for a second all of his attention was solely on her.

"Ribbon!" Ribbon's breath caught as she turned at the sound and saw Meta Knight waving at her from across the street. Zero-Two looked away.

The light changed, and Meta Knight began to cross.

Zero-Two coughed slightly. "You should go," he said and Ribbon didn't look at him, instead walking forward onto the crosswalk to meet a bewildered Meta Knight. As she and Meta Knight went back to his side of the street, Meta Knight protesting that he was meeting her over there, she looked back at him, but he was absorbed in his coffee-drinking. However, the moment she turned her back, she could have sworn she felt his eye on her and she frowned uncertainly.

Meta Knight sensed this. His shoulder brushed up against hers. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I..." She inadvertently shivered and Meta Knight immediately began pulling off his jacket.

"Here," he said, offering it to her.

"No, I'm fine, really-" But Meta Knight had already put it around her shoulders. She blushed. "Thanks..."

"Yeah. So, did something happen?" he asked again as they walked down the quiet sidewalk. Ribbon pursed her lips and then told him what happened. Meta Knight listened silently and didn't say a word while she spoke. Even as her words became less composed and grew quicker with emotion, he only nodded, and when she looked at him, she saw his steady gaze looking right back at her and it offered enough comfort for her that she was able to keep on going.

When she had finished, Meta Knight didn't say anything and Ribbon wasn't sure if she wanted him to, having no idea what it could be. Then, he took a breath and ran a hand through his dark hair. They were stopped at a light, several blocks yet from Kirby's neighborhood, and he asked, "Have you eaten yet?"

Ribbon blinked and hugged his jacket around herself. She might have protested at first, but now that the sun was falling, causing the temperature to drop, she was very grateful for his jacket. "Huh?"

"Food. Have you eaten yet?" Meta Knight repeated.

"Well..." She thought about this. When was the last time she eated? It must have been at work...when? Even so, it must have only been a couple bites - she hadn't brought much to eat today. "It's been a while." Her stomach growled and she laughed, embarrassed. "Maybe a bit too long. Why do you ask?"

In response, Meta Knight pointed in front of them at a small sandwich shop called Orange Ocean. "Do you want to get something?"

"Oh. Uh...what about Kirby?" Ribbon asked. It was starting to get late.

Meta Knight looked a touch irritated. "Only if you want to," he muttered, somewhat embarrassed and Ribbon felt a bit bad at turning down his offer.

"No, it does sound pretty good. I just don't want to be getting there too late."

Meta Knight turned his gaze upwards and thought for a moment. "So," he began, "do you want to or not?"

Ribbon rolled her eyes. "Oh fine, get in there. But, I'm _not _having you pay for me."

She could have sworn she saw the Knight smile, even though it was impossible to see through the mask. "Alright." They walked in.

XXX

Thirty minutes later, Ribbon was glad that she had taken him up on his offer. She hadn't hung out with Meta Knight one-on-one for a while and she found herself enjoying it greatly. As they sat in the sandwich shop, they found themselves talking about jobs and people, workplace horror stories (of which Meta Knight had more than a few) and - something that interested Ribbon greatly - space. Meta Knight turned out to know a whole lot about it and he sprinkled in his knowledge among teasings towards her which she countered right back amid passionate responses of her own on the subject.

Meta Knight had finished his sandwich and Ribbon was just finishing hers when Meta Knight pointed out that they should probably go. Ribbon looked at her watch.

"Yup." She popped the last bit of bread in her mouth and swallowed it before throwing away the wrapper. She looked at Meta Knight. "Shall we?"

"Yeah."

They left, and it was only when they were walking down the sidewalk in the fading lights of the sky, the streetlights popping on as they went, that she noticed that she was still wearing his jacket. She looked at him in concern, noticing that he was only wearing a t-shirt. It wasn't terribly cold, but still.

"Here, let me give your jacket back," she said, beginning to pull it off. Meta Knight stopped her.

"It's fine." Ribbon frowned, but put it back on. "I didn't really need it anyway."

"Oh, okay." They continued walking for a little bit until Ribbon thought of something. "Wait - then why did you wear it earlier? It was warmer earlier..."

Meta Knight coughed uncomfortably.

"Did you...?"

"It didn't look like you had a jacket earlier."

Ribbon flushed and then smiled gratefully at the Knight. "Thanks, Meta Knight." He looked at her for a moment, then back in front of him. Ribbon could swear she saw that smile again. She tucked her hands in the pockets and noticed what felt like a receipt in one of them, so she moved her hand away from it. She looked at Meta Knight with a bright smile. "You know, we should do this more often," she said.

"Should we?" Ribbon rolled her eyes.

_Typical Meta Knight_, she thought. "Yeah," she said more emphatically. "I miss hanging out with you." She gave him a light nudge.

Meta Knight paused, and then brushed his shoulder against hers lightly. "Same goes for you, Ribbon."

She smiled at him. "Oh! That's right! I can borrow that book you were talking about, right? The one with the pictures in space?"

Meta Knight nodded. "I said you could," he said. "I can bring it over sometime."

"I can't wait!"

They got to Kirby's house and stopped for a moment in front of the mansion. The foliage around it was still in full bloom in the late Summer and the trees glowed green from the light emanating from the windows. Meta Knight seemed to stare for a while, thinking about something and Ribbon looked at him curiously, wondering what he was thinking about. Then, he shrugged, sighing as well and looked at Ribbon.

"Well?" he asked.

Ribbon extended a hand. "Lead the way, Sir Meta Knight."

Meta Knight gave her a look before walking ahead. Ribbon saw him roll his eyes. "Whatever you say."

Ribbon grinned victoriously and trotted after him.

They got to Kirby's doorstep and Ribbon rang the doorbell. They exchanged looks as they heard...pounding? from inside. And yelling. And was that a curse or two? However, no one opened the door.

Meta Knight and Ribbon exchanged looks.

"That's not Kirby, is it?"

"The cussing?" Meta Knight asked. "I doubt it. The only time I've ever heard Kirby cuss was when someone ate the birthday cake he made."

"Did he say who?"

Meta Knight shook his head and shrugged. "No. Well, he _did _say something about his cousin..."

Then, out of nowhere, they both heard Kirby shout:

"WELL WHY WAS IT IN THE FREEZER?"

"'Cause it looked like an ice maker, that's why! And stop shouting - you're going to make everyone think we're nuts!"

"...and putting the TOASTER in the FREEZER _isn't _crazy?!"

"ICE MAKER! That's my story and I'm sticking to it!"

Ribbon and Meta Knight unconsciously shuffled away from the door. They looked at each other again.

"Want to go get another sandwich?" Meta Knight asked.

"A little bit," she admitted. "But, we should probably break up whatever's going on inside. I wonder who's in there?"

Meta Knight looked a little disappointed, but he agreed. "Hm...I don't know. I guess we'll find out." He tested the door. It was unlocked. "You want to go in first?"

Ribbon made a face. She laughed slightly. "Haha, not really."

"Alright then." Meta Knight extended his hand and touched the doorknob as if it was steaming hot. He turned it, and they went inside.

* * *

**So THAT'S where the toaster went...  
**

**Have an awesome week and see you on Thursday! **

_**~Pyro-Link**_


End file.
